Personable Persona Non Grata
by Kyueen
Summary: [WonKyu] Nobody is perfect. So does he.
1. Un

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Personable Persona Non Grata

 _Si Tampan yang Tidak Disukai_

Laki-laki berjas hitam keluar dari mobil mewah yang ia kendarai. Melangkah tegas menuju bangunan yang menjadi tujuannya semenjak ia keluar dari kantornya. Membuka kancing jasnya kemudian mendorong pintu kaca membuat bel diatas pintu bangunan itu bersuara. Segera menuju bagian pemesanan untuk memesan apa yang ia inginkan untuk meringankan beban dikepalanya.

Segelas _Espresso_ hangat.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis ketika karyawan kedai itu melemparkan senyum menggodanya. Sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. Tak berapa lama pesanannya datang dan ia segera mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar.

Setelahnya ia bergegas keluar dari kedai dan kembali menuju mobilnya. Tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya, ia melihat beberapa berandalan mengganggu seorang pemuda di gang di seberang jalan. Laki-laki itu mengamati pemuda yang tampaknya tidak membalas ketika seorang dari mereka memukulnya berulang kali.

'Bodoh.'

Menghela nafas sejenak kemudian meletakkan kopinya di atap mobilnya. Berlari menuju gerombolan itu ketika jalanan sepi. Ia bisa melihat salah seorang dari berandalan itu mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaketnya dan menodong pemuda dihadapannya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan pisau itu." Ucap laki-laki berjas itu dengan santai. Ia tahu dengan keahliannya, dia bisa menjatuhkan berandalan itu dengan mudah. Laki-laki berjas itu menatap pemuda yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Salah seorang dari berandalan itu tertawa meremehkan, "Kau ingin membela _gay_ seperti dia?"

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya. Masalah orientasi rupanya. Dia benci topik ini. "Bukankah masalah seperti itu adalah masalah pribadi seseorang? Kau tidak bisa menghakimi mereka karena pilihan mereka berbeda."

Berandalan yang lain ikut tertawa, "Jadi kau sama saja dengannya? Cih! Hina sekali keberadaan kalian di dunia ini. Lebih baik kalian pergi ke neraka sekarang juga!"

Laki-laki berjas itu menghela nafasnya. Perkataan berandalan itu cukup membuat hatinya panas. Menatap kedua berandalan itu dengan tajam, "Jika sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, pisau itu akan berakhir di lehermu."

Berandalan yang memegang pisau itu mengayunkan pisaunya menuju laki-laki berjas itu yang dengan sigap ia hindari. Menarik pergelangan tangan berandal itu dan memutar tubuhnya. Menyikut perut berandal itu dengan keras kemudian ia kembali berputar. Mengarahkan tangan berandal itu mengitari lehernya sendiri. Berandal itu mengumpat.

Berandal lain mencoba membantu kawannya namun aksinya terhenti ketika laki-laki berjas itu menarik pisau itu mendekt ke leher berandal kawannya.

"Jika kalian tidak pergi dari sini aku akan menghubungi polisi sekarang juga." Laki-laki berjas itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menandakan ia tidak sedang main-main.

Kedua berandal itu segera berlari menjauh ketika laki-laki berjas itu melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Te-terima kasih telah menolongku." Ucap pemuda disampingnya yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar pecah. Menangis.

Laki-laki berjas itu menghela nafasnya, "Tidak masalah. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Ak-aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Pemuda itu tidak tampak memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya karena pemuda itu mulai berjalan ke arah berandalan itu pergi. Laki-laki berjas itu menarik lengan pemuda itu membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku… Tapi kau pergi ke arah yang salah. Berandal itu juga pergi kesana."

Pemuda itu akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat sekitarnya. Laki-laki berjas itu terdiam mengamati wajah pemuda itu. Mata pemuda itu menatapnya.

Laki-laki berjas itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan terkejut mendapati bibir pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah dan ujung bibirnya membiru.

"Bibirmu berdarah. Kau butuh sesuatu untuk mengobati lukamu."

Pemuda itu kembali menunduk dan berusaha menjauh ketika laki-laki berjas itu mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu takut padaku. Bukankah aku telah menolongmu?"

Pemuda dihadapannya menggeleng keras, "Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak ingin semua orang membencimu."

Laki-laki berjas itu kembali menarik lengan pemuda itu ketika pemuda itu ingin pergi, "Hei… Orang tidak akan membenciku karenamu. Dimana rumahmu? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan. "Mereka akan membencimu karena menolong orang sepertiku."

Laki-laki berjas itu mengamati tangan pemuda itu yang tersingkap dari kaus panjangnya. Menatap tidak percaya pada luka lebam disekujur lengan itu. Pemuda ini benar-benar bermasalah.

"Kau butuh ke rumah sakit sekarang. Luka-luka ditubuhmu ini harus diperiksa. Kau mempunyai keluarga untuk dihubungi?"

Pemuda itu menarik lengannya, "Ak-aku tidak memiliki keluarga atau siapapun. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sebelum orang-orang melihatmu."

Laki-laki berjas itu tidak begitu saja menyerah. Pemuda dihadapannya ini membutuhkan bantuannya. "Baiklah. Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Pemuda itu kembali menggeleng, "Aku ti-tidak memiliki rumah. Orang-orang itu mengusirku. Mereka tidak menginginkanku disana."

Laki-laki berjas itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu berandalan tadi?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak bisa kembali kesana. Mereka memberi harga yang begitu mahal untukku. Mereka juga membawa kabur uangku."

Laki-laki berjas itu mengamati sebuah koper dibelakang tubuh pemuda itu dan dua buah tas. "Apakah itu barang-barangmu?"

Pemuda itu menggangguk lagi. Semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika dirinya kembali menangis.

Laki-laki berjas itu muncul dengan sebuah ide gila dikepalanya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk beberapa waktu."

Pemuda dihadapannya segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya tepat menatap mata laki-laki berjas dihadapannya. Laki-laki berjas dihadapannya menahan nafasnya beberapa saat ketika mata itu menatapnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Semua orang bisa membencimu. Aku harus pergi."

Laki-laki berjas itu segera mengambil tas pemuda itu dari genggamannya. Pemuda itu menatap tidak percaya pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya. Memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengawasi mereka.

Laki-laki berjas itu menghela nafasnya kemudian menarik tas pemuda itu yang berusaha direbut darinya. "Namaku Choi Siwon. Dan aku berusaha menolongmu. Sekarang ikut denganku atau aku akan memanggil berandalan itu lagi."

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng keras. "Ja-jangan! Mereka bisa membunuhku. Aku mohon…"

Laki-laki berjas itu, Siwon, tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu ikut aku. Aku bisa menolongmu."

"Tap-tapi orang—"

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan orang-orang! Lihatlah keadaanmu! Kau membutuhkan bantuan. Maafkan aku, tapi keluargaku tidak mendidikku untuk menjadi orang kejam yang akan membiarkan orang lain menderita jika aku bisa membantunya."

Pemuda itu kembali menunduk, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya, "Kau takut padaku?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menolongmu. Setidaknya biarkan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit jika kau tidak ingin tinggal di rumahku."

"Aku tidak bisa ke rumah sakit. Aku membenci tempat itu."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke rumahku. Aku bisa merawat luka-lukamu."

Pemuda dihadapan Siwon sudah akan mengatakan protesnya ketika Siwon mendahuluinya. "Kau ingin aku membawakan semua tasmu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Ak-aku bisa membawanya."

Dan Siwon tahu ia telah memenangkan argumen itu.

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil Siwon di seberang jalan. Siwon memasukkan barang-barang pemuda itu dalam bagasi mobilnya. Berjalan menuju sisi pengemudi ketika mendapati kopinya tidak lagi hangat. Siwon menghela nafas kemudian membuang kopi itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

Siwon menurunkan jendela mobilnya ketika pemuda itu tidak segera menaiki mobilnya.

"Masuklah!" perintah Siwon pelan. Pemuda itu dengan ragu memasuki mobil Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum menatap pemuda disampingnya. "Aku belum mendapatkan namamu."

Pemuda itu menatap Siwon ragu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ch-Cho Kyuhyun."

Siwon menggangguk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "Cho Kyuhyun… Baiklah."

"Tu-tuan…"

Siwon menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Itu pertama kalinya pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Ya? Dan Siwon. Panggil aku Siwon!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis, "Te-terima kasih, Si-Siwon-ssi."

Yang Siwon pedulikan saat itu hanyalah bagaimana kurva bibir itu terbentuk dan namanya mengalun dari bibir pemuda itu.

Siwon tidak pernah tahu namanya bisa menjadi begitu indah ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

Siwon membalas senyuman pemuda itu membuat pemuda itu segera menunduk, "Tidak masalah, Kyuhyun."

Dan Siwon juga tidak tahu bahwa nama seseorang bisa terdengar begitu indah mengalun dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

*Note

Okay fine! This is just the spoiler!

Jadi selama liburan semester ini aku berencana untuk menulis dan menulis haha…

Abal banget gasih ceritaku yg ini? Hahaha…

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Lanjutkah? Well, ratednya aku langsung jadikan M saja ya? You guys know me, right? Teheee~ Tapi harap sabar untuk adegan yg ada rated M-nya ._.v

Btw cuma kasi tau aja ini aku bikin dalam dua jam dan langsung publish jadi maaf kalo typo dimana-mana dan feelnya ga dapet T^T

Give me your comment and show me some supports (:


	2. Deux

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon memasuki rumahnya yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap apapun yang ada disekelilingnya. Melepaskan alas kakinya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya di lantai dalam rumah Siwon. Tanpa melihatpun, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa rumah laki-laki itu sangatlah mewah. Kyuhyun menabrak tubuh Siwon ketika laki-laki itu berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Ma-mafkan aku, Siwon-ssi…"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kau terlalu banyak menunduk. Coba angkatlah sedikit dagumu itu!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ru-rumah yang begitu indah, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau suka? Kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau. Lagipula aku hidup sendiri disini."

Kyuhyun merona dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak. Te-terima kasih. Aku tidak pantas tinggal disini. Ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku juga butuh teman untuk aku ajak bicara."

Teman.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan kata itu.

"Te-teman? Kau tidak bisa berteman denganku, Siwon-ssi. Orang-orang aka—"

"Stop that!"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku berteman dengan siapa itu urusanku. Orang lain tidak bisa mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

"Ma-maafkan aku…"

Siwon menghela, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Aku hanya tidak suka bagaimana kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain di atas kepentinganmu."

Kyuhyun semakin menunduk, "Maaf…"

"Berhenti minta maaf… kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Sekarang duduklah, aku akan mengambil kotak obat."

Siwon melepaskan jasnya dan melemparkannya di atas sofa. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil kotak obat. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan kotak obat dan sebuah baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk.

Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan melihat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun masih begitu mengkhawatirkan lingkungan dimana ia berada dan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Siwon merenggangkan dasinya dan membuka kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Menghadaplah ke arahku, Kyuhyun!" perintah Siwon pelan.

Siwon menghela ketika melihat tangan Kyuhyun masih bergetar, "Apakah aku menakutimu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Ak-aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang disekelilingku. Maafkan aku…"

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakan kata maaf setiap kali kau berbicara denganku. Bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sekarang menghadap ke arahku. Aku harus membersihkan wajahmu terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan menghadap ke arah Siwon perlahan. Matanya berulang kali menatap Siwon namun tidak bisa bertahan lama. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menundukkan kepalanya setiap kali Siwon melakukan pergerakan. Siwon berusaha mengabaikan itu semua.

Siwon menggunakan handuk yang telah dibasahi dengan air hangat untuk membersihkan darah di ujung bibir Kyuhyun perlahan. Berusaha membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak melewatkan bekas lebam yang ada di beberapa tempat di wajah Kyuhyun. Hati Siwon bersedih atasnya.

'Kenapa mereka begitu membencimu?'

Siwon tersenyum tipis ketika wajah Kyuhyun telah bersih. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah salep untuk mengurangi lebam di wajah Kyuhyun. Mengoleskan salep itu dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit berlebih ketika Siwon menekannya.

"Sekarang sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan sebelum ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, Siwon sudah menahan dagunya. Kyuhyun merona hebat.

"Jangan menundukkan kepalamu lagi! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau tidak perlu takut terhadapku."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Siwon terlihat ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun… Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bagaimana bisa orang lain melakukan ini padamu?"

Kyuhyun sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan keluar. Tapi Kyuhyun belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan kepada Siwon? Kyuhyun ingin menangis sekarang.

"Me-mereka membenciku ka-karena aku seorang _gay_ … Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka begitu membenci hal itu. Ak-aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepada mereka. Tap-tapi kenapa… kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku?"

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis setelahnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menghapus air matanya ketika Siwon menatapnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku… Kau pasti jijik melihatku. Aku bisa pergi jika kau mau."

Siwon menahan pundak Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu akan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak jijik padamu dan aku juga tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku bukan orang seperti mereka, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasi orang lain yang berbeda dariku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam menatap Siwon, "Mereka menganggap berbeda berarti berbahaya. Aku bisa mengerti itu. Tapi aku justru tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak memandang jijik padaku."

Siwon tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang kembali bermain dengan tangannya. Gugup. "Kita tidak bisa menentukan neraka seseorang, Kyuhyun. Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu. Kau yang bertanggungjawab atas hidupmu. Menjadi _gay_ bukanlah hal yang menjijikkan bagiku. Justru orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menghargai perbedaanlah yang membuatku jijik. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan ideal kita kepada seseorang."

"Te-terima kasih, Siwon-ssi." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi ketika merasakan pipinya menghangat. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, dia merasa lega. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang tidak membencinya di dunia ini.

Siwon tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Siwon tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku bisa memesan makanan untuk kita berdua. Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan kembali menggeleng, "Ak-aku bisa memasak. Jangan mem-membelinya!"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Baiklah. Aku rasa aku bisa mencoba masakanmu. Ada beberapa bahan yang mungkin bisa kau masak di dalam kulkas."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum kali ini. Siwon harus mengumpat kecil ketika kakinya melemas melihat senyum Kyuhyun padanya. Siwon berdehem untuk menstabilkan suaranya, "Lewat sini…"

Siwon menunjukkan dapurnya dan menininggalkan Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan ruang tamunya. Siwon menghela nafas yang tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tahan.

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa! Kau benar-benar seorang jenius dalam hal memasak, Cho Kyuhyun! Darimana kau belajar memasak sebaik itu?" Siwon tersenyum lebar menampakkan lesung pipinya ketika ia telah selesai melahap masakan Kyuhyun yang pemuda itu sajikan untuknya. Rasanya benar-benar lezat. Sudah lama rasanya Siwon tidak memakan makanan rumah seenak itu. Siwon mengingat masakan ibunya.

Pipi Kyuhyun memerah mendengar pujian Siwon untuknya. Belum pernah ada yang memuji masakannya sebelumnya. Pada kenyataannya memang Siwonlah orang pertama yang merasakan makanannya selain dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa memandang wajah Siwon terlalu lama. Kyhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ssi. Ibu dan kakak perempuanku mengajariku cara memasak sebelum aku pergi ke universitas."

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendapati Kyuhyun tidak lagi tergagap ketika berbicara dengannya. Sebuah hal kecil yang memiliki arti begitu besar baginya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Tidak masalah baginya karena dirinya sendiri mampu beradaptasi dengan semua orang. Banyak karyawan di kantornya yang pendiam dan pemalu. Bukan masalah besar.

"Mereka mengajarimu dengan baik. Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

Kyuhyun kembali bermain dengan tangannya. Siwon bisa melihat pemuda dihadapannya semakin menunduk. "Mereka meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu. Beberapa bulan setelah aku pergi ke universitas, keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Tidak ada yang selamat, termasuk ayahku."

Siwon menyesal menanyakan hal itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu... Apa aku menyinggungmu? Membuatmu sedih?" Siwon harus berhati-hati dalam memilih kata yang ia gunakan kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah cukup menderita dengan permasalahannya. Ia tidak ingin menambah bebannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian menatap Siwon perlahan. Siwon bisa melihat mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca namun ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan menangis karena saat ini Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak. Bagiku mereka tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka selama aku hidup, tapi mereka akan selalu hidup dalam pikiran dan dihatiku."

Hati Siwon menghangat. Sungguh ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini. Hanya sebuah pelukan yang mampu menenangkan pemuda itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa keluarganya. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Siwon sering mengeluh ketika dia menempati rumahnya itu sendirian.

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku yakin mereka akan selalu bersamamu. Kau tidak sendirian, Kyu. Kau juga bisa menganggapku sebagai temanmu jika kau mau."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya segera setelah Siwon tertawa melihat ekspresinya, "Kau tidak membenciku? Tidak jijik padaku?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk membenci dan jijik padamu. Kau mau berteman denganku?"

Kyuhyun merona hebat mendengar tawaran Siwon. Belum ada yang pernah mengajaknya berteman sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menatap uluran tangan Siwon sejenak kemudian dengan ragu membalas uluran tangan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tangan Siwon menjabat tangannya.

"Teman. Akhirnya aku memiliki seorang teman." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. Dia bisa merasakan air matanya mulai memenuhi matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar membuat air matanya tumpah.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin menghilang dalam kehangatan tangannya. Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada kata terima kasih dan maaf dalam pertemanan, Kyu. Kau harus ingat itu."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan mencobanya. Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik dan sopan. Sangat sulit untuk tidak berterima kasih dan meminta maaf padamu, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang menjulukiku di kantor, Kyu. Banyak dari mereka yang membenciku karena sifatku."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung, "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Kau adalah orang yang baik menurutku. Sangat baik."

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah... Mungkin karena mereka tidak dekat denganku?"

Kyuhyun kembali merona mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan tangannya.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya memandang Kyuhyun, "Apa aku menyiggungmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu?"

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa... Apa itu berarti aku dekat denganmu?"

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun. Tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan keraguan sekaligus harapan dalam pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja. Kita adalah teman. Tentu saja kita dekat."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon, "Benarkah?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi makan, "Tentu saja. Berapa usiamu, Kyu?"

"Dua puluh tujuh."

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Bagaimana jika kau mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung' saja? Aku rasa tidak ada teman yang memanggil temannya dengan sufiks '-ssi' di belakang namanya."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau... tidak keberatan?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Hyung?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Ya?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya, "Siwon Hyung... Aku menyukainya."

Jantung Siwon seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu kepadanya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus. Siwon bisa melihat rona merah dipipi Kyuhyun tiap kali dirinya memuji Kyuhyun atau tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

Siwon menelan ludahnya dan berdehem, "Lalu... Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Maksudku kuliahmu, pekerjaanmu, apapun..."

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan ronanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengambil jurusan seni musik modern di Kyunghee. Kemudian aku bekerja pada sebuah agensi musik selama tiga tahun. Namun setelah mereka tahu aku adalah seorang _gay_ , mereka memecatku. Aku bekerja _part time_ selama tiga tahun belakangan."

Ekspresi Siwon mengeras mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka begitu mempermasalahkan orientasi yang berbeda. Aku rasa mereka bukan orang berpikiran luas."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku memang berbeda, Hyung. Aku menyadarinya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada diposisi Kyuhyun. Ketika kau telah terbiasa dibenci oleh semua orang disekitarmu.

"Maksudku kenapa mereka begitu terang-terangan mengasingkanmu dari lingkungan sosial. Kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepada mereka. Apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka? Bagaimana bisa mereka menilaimu sebagai seorang _gay_ jika kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencolok?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya dari penampilanku? Aku tampak seperti _gay_ , Hyung."

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Menurutku penampilanmu biasa saja. Apa hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Siwon menghela, "Baiklah. Mereka terdengar semakin bodoh saja menurutku. Lalu bagaimana mereka mengetahui kau adalah seorang _gay_? Kau mengatakan kau sempat bekerja pada agensi musik selama tiga tahun lalu mereka memecatmu. Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Kyuhyun kembali bermain dengan jarinya, "Ada seseorang yang berusaha mendekatiku dan memaksaku tidur dengannya. Orang itu memiliki kekuasaan besar dalam agensi itu. Aku berusaha mengundurkan diri untuk menjauhinya namun justru berakhir dengan mereka memecatku karena orang itu membongkar rahasiaku."

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Bajingan macam apa dia? Rasanya ingin sekali aku membunuh laki-laki itu saat ini juga. Dia merendahkanmu dengan begitu kejam."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris ketika air matanya kembali turun, "Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku sudah biasa. Aku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu."

Siwon tidak suka hal ini. Siwon harus melakukan sesuatu.

Siwon beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukan yang menenangkan. Sebuah pelukan sederhana. Namun begitu berarti bagi Kyuhyun. Sangat berarti. Belum ada yang pernah memeluknya seperti ini selain ibunya.

Kyuhyun terisak ketika Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak ada orang yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu, Kyu. Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu merasakan hinaan mereka lagi. Aku berjanji."

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, Hyung?" Kyuhyun berkata lirih.

Siwon tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kau boleh memelukku kapanpun kau mau."

Dan Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon.

Melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Siwon dan menarik tubuh laki-laki itu mendekat. Menempelkan kepalanya didada Siwon dan menumpahkan segala air matanya disana. Siwon merasakan setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menangis.

Siwon bisa merasakan Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap kepada Siwon untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Dan Siwon tidak berniat untuk mengingkarinya.

Merasakan Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini, merasakan bahwa pemuda itu membutuhkannya, Siwon tidak bisa tidak bahagia. Yang Siwon inginkan hanyalah melindungi pemuda dalam pelukannya.

Siwon tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan apapun dalam hidupnya. Semuanya ia dapatkan dengan mudah melalui materi dan kecerdasannya. Tapi kali ini, Siwon benar-benar ingin melindungi pemuda yang ditolongnya sore ini.

Siwon tidak pernah merasakan dibutuhkan oleh siapapun. Dia memiliki banyak teman, tapi teman-temannya bukan orang yang bergantung padanya. Dia memiliki keluarga, namun keluarganya telah terbiasa hidup mandiri. Baru kali ini Siwon merasakan bagaimana rasanya dibutuhkan. Seperti hidupnya yang semula abu-abu, kini menjadi lebih berwarna. Dan Siwon tidak ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, Kyuhyun masih tinggal di rumah Siwon. Pada akhirnya Siwon bersikeras menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal di rumahnya. Dengan alibi, Kyuhyun menjadi koki dan tukang bersih-bersih. Siwon sempat menolak dengan tegas tawaran Kyuhyun itu. Namun Kyuhyun mengatakan jika Siwon tidak membiarkannya melakukan hal berguna untuk Siwon, maka dirinya akan pergi dari rumah Siwon saat itu juga.

Luka di tubuh Kyuhyun kini perlahan menghilang. Luka lebam pada tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menghilang akibat beberapa obat yang Siwon berikan padanya.

Siwon memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumahnya, membuat dirinya memiliki alasan untuk pulang lebih awal dari kantor. Siwon lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk memelajari sikap Kyuhyun dan membaca laki-laki itu dengan baik. Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Kyuhyun juga lebih sering tersenyum kepada Siwon.

Keduanya menjadi sosok yang lebih baik.

Siwon berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan Kyuhyun telah selesai memasak makan malam mereka. Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang semakin bervariasi. Kyuhyun juga mulai sering bersenandung ketika melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa menu makan malam kita kali ini, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sup krim jagung dan ayam serta roti. Ibuku sering memasak sup ini ketika aku masih kecil."

Siwon terkekeh kecil kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya memanas. "Aku menyukai wajahmu ketika merona."

Kyuhyun menyikut perut Siwon pelan. "Aku tidak merona, Hyung."

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas kemudian membantu Kyuhyun membawa makanan mereka ke meja makan, "Kau boleh mengelak, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Keduanya menghabiskan makan malam dengan tenang. Beberapa kali Siwon akan melemparkan candaan dan godaan pada Kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Siwon menyukainya. Dimana dirinya bisa membuat senyum itu terpatri dibibir pemuda itu.

"Kyu, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat besok malam?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang sedang tersenyum, "Apa Hyung tidak sibuk?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku tidak ada rapat besok, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal. Bagaimana jika kita pergi menonton lalu makan malam di luar?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu, "Hyung yakin ingin mengajakku keluar?"

Siwon mengangguk kali ini, "Tentu saja. Lagipula lusa adalah akhir pekan. Kita bisa pulang selarut apapun yang kita mau. Apa kau tidak bosan di rumah terus?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke bioskop bersama seseorang."

Siwon tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kita akan pergi besok. Sekarang kita istirahat."

Pemuda dihadapan Siwon menatapnya bahagia. Siwon bisa merasakan senyumnya dalam pandangan mata mereka yang beradu. Siwon menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu hendak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Siwon tersenyum lebih lebar, "Sssh! Tidak ada kata terima kasih."

Kyuhyun merona kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Keduanya mengucapkan selamat malam untuk satu sama lain dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang keluar jendela ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Bagaimana bisa Siwon sebaik itu padanya? Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuknya, tapi kenapa Siwon bisa begitu baik padanya?

Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya dan memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan bagaimana detak jantungnya meningkat dengan cara yang begitu indah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon tahu mengenai perasaannya. Tidak jika kehilangan Siwon adalah taruhannya.

Kyuhyun tahu dia telah jatuh cinta.

'Bukankah cinta tidak harus selalu berbalas?'

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Siwon tersenyum.

Hidupnya yang dulu monoton, kini menjadi lebih berbeda sejak kehadiran Kyuhyun. Dirinya lebih sering tertawa ketika pemuda itu ada bersamanya. Bahkan Siwon tidak tahu bahwa ada bagian pada dirinya yang seperti itu. Siwon bisa merasakan sesuatu berubah dalam dirinya.

Siwon tahu dirinya bukanlah seorang _gay_ atau biseksual. Namun ada bagian dari dirinya yang begitu menyukai kehadiran Kyuhyun di dekatnya.

"Bukankah aku seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya saat ini?" Siwon berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

'Cho Kyuhyun, kau adalah teman yang menyenangkan.'

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya memasuki gedung bioskop setelah Kyuhyun memilih sebuah film fantasi yang menurutnya menarik. Siwon tidak pernah menyempatkan dirinya untuk menonton di bioskop semacam itu dengan orang lain. Menjadi seorang direktur utama perusahaan keluarganya bena-benar menguras waktunya. Jadi Siwon lebih percaya kepada Kyuhyun untuk memilih film untuk mereka.

Mereka berdua duduk di barisan VIP yang telah Siwon pesan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memberi komentarnya ketika tahu Siwon memilih tempat duduk itu. Siwon hanya berkata bahwa barisan VIP adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk menyaksikan film dan Siwon tidak ingin membuat pengalaman pertamanya pergi ke bioskop tidak sempurna.

Siwon juga membeli dua paket makanan ringan untuk mereka. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan setelah ini. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan uang Siwon untuknya tentu saja.

Ketika lampu ruang itu mulai padam, keduanya mengamati layar besar dihadapan mereka dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang pergi ke tempat ini hanya untuk menonton film. Maksudku, mereka bisa mendownload di internet, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon disampingnya. Menemukan laki-laki itu juga menatapnya. Kyuhyun bersyukur Siwon tidak akan melihat rona diwajahnya saat itu.

"Bukan hanya filmnya, Hyung. Biasanya seseorang akan mengajak orang lain untuk menonton bersamanya. Teman, sahabat, kerabat, rekan kerja, atau… kekasihnya… Hanya untuk sekedar meluangkan waktu bersama." Kyuhyun sedikit canggung mengucapkan kata 'kekasih' dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau pernah pergi kesini dengan seseorang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali menatap layar dihadapannya.

"Siapa?"

"Terakhir kali dengan teman kuliahku beberapa tahun lalu. Dia satu-satunya temanku sewaktu kuliah."

"Sekarang dia dimana? Bekerja?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Siwon, "Dia meninggal lima tahun lalu. Terkena gagal jantung. Jantungnya memang sudah bermasalah sejak dia kuliah."

Siwon bisa melihat mata pemuda itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Siwon tersenyum miris dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Aku turut bersedih mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Berandalan itu mengatakan bahwa aku membawa sial. Mungkin mereka benar. Semua orang yang aku sayang meninggalkanku."

Siwon meremas pundak Kyuhyun lembut, "Tidak ada orang yang seperti itu, Kyu. Tuhan selalu memberkati setiap orang yang lahir ke dunia."

"Termasuk orang sepertiku?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Tidak ada kata orang sepertimu dalam dunia ini. Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Tuhan juga memberkatimu tentu saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menatap Siwon, "Tapi aku lebih memilih tidak mengambil resiko, Hyung."

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Siwon dipundaknya dan memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke layar. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. Siwon sudah akan mengabaikan jawaban Kyuhyun ketika dia mendengar Kyuhyun kembali berbicara. Begitu pelan hingga Siwon harus menajamkan pendengarannya. Pandangan Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkan layar dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak berani menyayangimu karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Hyung."

Dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam diri Siwon yang runtuh ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan setetes air mata menjatuhi pipinya.

Siwon memilih diam dan menghanyutkan dirinya dalam film dihadapannya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa memahami film itu. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Maaf kalo ga dapet feelnya -_-


	3. Trois

"Halo?"

Jeda.

"Sekarang?"

Jeda.

"Bagaimana jika kalian makan siang disini?"

Jeda.

"Baik. Akan aku siapkan. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa…"

Siwon memutus sambungan teleponnya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca surat kabar.

"Hyung… Ada berita tentangmu di koran. Mengenai kerjasama luar negerimu."

Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Pemburu berita itu memang bekerja dengan sangat cepat."

Kyuhyun melipat korannya dan menatap Siwon, "Siapa yang telepon?"

"Adikku. Keluargaku akan makan siang disini."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, "Ap-apa? Tunggu! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Ya Tuhan…"

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun dari sofa dan mulai pergi, "Hei! Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi… Aku ingin mengenalkanmu ke keluargaku. Mereka akan menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu, Hyung… Aku mohon biarkan aku pergi."

Siwon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun lebih kuat, "Kau tetap disini dan membantuku memasak. Dan tidak! Kau tidak akan mempermalukanku…"

"Hyung… Bagaimana jika keluargamu tahu bahwa aku… _gay_? Mereka akan membenciku dan bahkan, mungkin mereka juga akan membencimu…," Kyuhyun membisikkan kalimatnya dengan takut kepada Siwon.

Siwon memutar bola matanya menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku mengenal keluargaku lebih baik darimu, Kyu. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Kita harus menyiapkan makanan sekarang juga. Lagipula, aku rasa mereka akan menyukai masakanmu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Siwon memang ahli dalam merayu.

Siwon terkekeh ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Mungkin juga adik perempuanku akan menyukaimu…," gurau Siwon.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, "Hyung!"

Dan tawa Siwon kembali terdengar setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengamati bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan begitu teliti menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarganya. Tentu saja Siwon sudah biasa menyiapkan sesuatu untuk keluarganya ketika mereka berkunjung. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarganya. Bahkan Siwon lebih memilih untuk memesan di restoran ketika mereka datang atau makan di luar.

Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Siwon banyak membantunya. Siwon hanya bertugas menaruh semua masakan Kyuhyun di meja makan sementara pemuda itu yang menyiapkan semua. Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan makanan kesukaan keluarganya. Bahkan Siwon tidak pernah sedetail itu.

Kyuhyun cukup puas dengan hasil masakannya kali ini. Berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyambut keluarga Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum ketika menyiapkan masakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kurang sesuatu?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Ini sempurna, Kyu. Mereka akan jatuh cinta pada masakanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku merasa kau lebih bahagia bertemu keluargaku daripada aku sendiri?" Siwon menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Aku hanya mencoba membuat kesan yang baik untuk keluargamu, Hyung. Katakan padaku bagaimana keluargamu, Hyung?"

Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar, "Entahlah… Seperti apa yang mereka lakukan setiap hari? Atau kegiatan yang menjadi kesukaan mereka? Ayahku senang bermain catur bersamaku dulu. Ibuku suka sekali memasak dan menanam. Kakakku sangat suka bermain dengan biolanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali merasakan sebuah keluarga hadir bersamaku."

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun gemas, "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada mereka?"

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan membuat Siwon tertawa, "Itu tidak sopan, Hyung. Dan aku rasa keluargamu menjunjung tinggi etika dan sopan santun."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak percaya, "Lihat saja dirimu! Bahkan ketika di rumah begini, kau masih saja memakai kemeja."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Menurutku kau ada benarnya. Ayahku benar-benar orang yang disiplin dan tegas. Ibu adalah seorang aktivis lingkungan. Dan Jiwon, adik perempuanku, dia sangat suka tantangan dan mempelajari hal baru."

Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit ragu. Ia bermain dengan tangannya, "H-Hyung…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak gelisah, "Ada apa?"

"Ba-bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku? Mak-maksudku… Lihatlah aku… Seorang yatim piatu, tidak memiliki rumah dan pekerjaan, dan yang terakhir, aku menumpang di rumah anaknya. Ya Tuhan… bahkan aku terdengar begitu buruk bagi diriku sendiri saat ini."

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan menaruh tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun, meremasnya pelan. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap serius permasalahan ini. Bahkan Siwon merasakan Kyuhyun bergetar ketika menjelaskan situasinya.

"Mungkin mereka akan menanyakan beberapa hal tentangmu dan mungkin nada bicara ayahku tidak akan terdengar menyenangkan bagimu karena ayahku bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbicara untuk sekedar basa-basi. Tapi aku tahu, keluargaku bukan tipe orang yang akan mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang, Kyu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan jujur. Lalu masalah kau ada di rumahku, biar aku yang menjawab hal itu. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan berkomentar apapun karena memang ini keputusanku."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja denganku?"

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan terkekeh kecil, "Kau mau bertemu orang tua temanmu atau calon mertuamu sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun merona hebat mendengar gurauan Siwon, "Hyung!"

Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengedikkan bahunya, "No offence!"

Kyuhyun menatap pakaiannya dan menghela, "Aku harus merapikan penampilanku."

Dan Siwon kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menyambut kedatangan keluarganya setelah mendengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya. Keluar dari rumahnya bersama Kyuhyun yang telah rapi untuk memberi salam pada keluarganya. Siwon memeluk dan mencium pipi ibu dan adik perempuannya kemudian bersalaman dengan ayahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihat cara Siwon menyambut ayahnya yang berbeda dari ibu dan adiknya. Tampak ayah Siwon memakai setelan kemeja dan jas, kemudian ibu Siwon yang memakai gaun, dan adik perempuan Siwon memakai gaun serta blazer.

'Keluarga ini benar-benar formal.'

Kyuhyun menggenggam dan bermain dengan tangannya. Dia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menampilkan senyumnya dihadapan keluarga Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangannya mulai basah dan dingin karena kegelisahannya. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang ketika Siwon beralih padanya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini temanku, Cho Kyuhyun…," Siwon tersenyum padanya. Siwon tidak melewatkan kegelisahan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membungkukkan dirinya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat gugup. Akan sangat aneh jika dia gugup bertemu dengan keluarga Siwon.

"Perkenalkan Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur dia tidak kehilangan suaranya ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kyuhyun, ini kedua orang tuaku dan ini adikku, Jiwon."

Ayah Siwon mengangguk kepadanya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat ibu dan adik perempuan Siwon tersenyum padanya. Ketegangan Kyuhyun sedikit berkurang melihat senyum mereka.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sudah berhenti memainkan tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam…"

Siwon mempersilahkan keluarganya untuk memasuki rumahnya kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun gemas, "Santailah… Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun hanya melotot ke arah Siwon yang tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, Nak… Apa kau baru bertemu dengan Siwon?"

Ibu Siwon memulai pembicaraan setelah Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyiapkan hidangan untuk keluarganya. Semuanya berada di ruang tengah saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap ibu Siwon. Dia tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh dihadapan keluarga Siwon. Setidaknya dia dibesarkan dilingkungan yang cukup berpendidikan sehingga ia tahu aturan.

"Benar, Nyonya Choi. Siwon-ssi menolongku beberapa hari yang lalu dan kami mulai berteman sejak itu."

"Aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal disini, Ibu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tinggal di rumah lamanya karena beberapa hal, jadi aku mengajaknya tinggal disini. Selain itu aku juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk aku ajak bicara di rumah ini. Kalian tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Ibu Siwon tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, Siwon. Lagipula kami juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu hingga mengabaikan kesehatanmu, sama seperti ayahmu."

Kyuhyun bernafas lega mendengar penuturan ibu Siwon. Senyum Kyuhyun tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Nyonya. Siwon Hyung begitu baik terhadapku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kebaikannya dan keluarga Anda, Nyonya."

Ibu Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Hati Kyuhyun menghangat melihat senyuman wanita paruh baya itu. Rasanya seperti melihat senyum ibunya sendiri.

"Jangan panggil aku, Nyonya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi… Kau membuatku tampak lebih tua dengan panggilan itu. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan bibi, Nak…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, "Baik, Bibi. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Ayah Siwon berkata dengan nada datar. Kyuhyun sekarang tahu darimana sifat Siwon berasal. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

"Saya pernah bekerja di agensi musik selama tiga tahun sebelumnya. Namun tiga tahun terakhir saya bekerja _part time_ di berbagai tempat, Tuan."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat ayah Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, "Jadi kau bergerak di bidang musik, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Benar, Tuan. Saya mengambil jurusan musik modern di Kyunghee lalu mendapat rekomendasi untuk bekerja di agensi musik."

"Alat musik apa saja yang bisa kau mainkan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku selalu ingin memainkan alat-alat musik." Kini giliran adik Siwon yang bertanya padanya. Kyuhyun menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum melihatnya. Ia bisa melihat antusiasme dalam tatapan matanya.

"Saya menguasai permainan klarinet, piano, harmonika, instrumen musik tiup memiliki dasar yang sama jadi saya bisa menguasainya. Lalu biola, karena kakak perempuan saya ahli dalam memainkan alat musik itu."

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh luar biasa, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Panggil saja aku Jiwon, apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan panggilan Oppa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Jiwon tersenyum lebih lebar, "Apa kau mau mengajariku bermain biola, Oppa? Aku sungguh ingin bermain dengan alat itu. Aku sudah mencoba les tapi mereka selalu menyerah dengan kemampuanku. Aku rasa mereka saja yang payah. Mereka menyebalkan."

Ayah Siwon berdehem mendengar kalimat anaknya.

Jiwon menghela, "Maafkan aku, Oppa…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengajarimu kapanpun kau mau, Jiwon-ah. Aku tidak terlalu sibuk disini."

Jiwon kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku akan sering pergi kesini untuk bertemu denganmu, Oppa. Aku harap kau bisa bertahan dengan kemampuanku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Siwon Hyung mengatakan padaku jika kau menyukai hal baru. Aku rasa kau akan mudah menguasai permainan ini karena kau menyukainya, Jiwon-ah."

Jiwon menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Kau benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan, Oppa. Tidak seperti Siwon Oppa yang bisanya hanya kerja saja seperti Appa."

Kali ini Siwon dan ayahnya berdehem, namun Jiwon justru memutar bola matanya. Membuat ibu Siwon tertawa melihatnya.

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar. Hatinya kembali menghangat melihat interaksi keluarga Siwon. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa dibalik keformalan yang mereka lakukan, ada kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang diantaranya. Matanya memanas. Ia tidak tahu bahwa dia begitu merindukan keluarganya hingga hari ini.

Siwon memerhatikan segalanya dari awal. Bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap keluarganya, bagaimana Kyuhyun melemparkan senyumnya, bagaimana caranya menjawab dan berinteraksi dengan keluarganya. Siwon memerhatikan itu semua. Ia pikir bahwa Kyuhyun berusaha begitu keras untuk menjaga sikapnya di depan keluarga Siwon, namun ketika pandangannya menatap mata Kyuhyun saat itu, Siwon tahu Kyuhyun benar-benar tulus. Siwon bisa melihat ketulusan ditatapan yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menatap keluarganya.

Dan Siwon tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun merindukan kebahagiaan seperti ini bersamanya.

"Baiklah, Jiwon. Kau boleh datang kesini kapanpun kau mau, tapi hubungi aku dulu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu kehidupan pribadi Kyuhyun."

Jiwon mendengus, "Aku bisa menghubungi nomor rumahmu atau Kyuhyun Oppa langsung. Aku tidak perlu izinmu untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Oppa, bukan? Apakah aku boleh mendapat nomor teleponmu, Kyuhyun Oppa?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Sudah lama ada orang yang meminta nomor teleponnya. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan keterkejutannya ketika Jiwon menawarkan ponselnya.

"Tentu saja, Jiwon-ah. Ini nomorku…"

Jiwon tersenyum, "Apa aku boleh meneleponmu kapanpun aku mau?"

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Jiwon dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Jika aku tidak menjawab, kau mungkin bisa menghubungi nomor rumah Siwon Hyung karena mungkin aku sedang tidak membawa ponselku bersamaku."

Jiwon mengangguk cepat, "Terima kasih, Oppa."

Siwon memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan adiknya, "Aku rasa ada yang jatuh cinta disini…"

Kyuhyun merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas.

Jiwon mendengus mendengar komentar kakaknya, "Setidaknya jika aku jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun Oppa, dia lebih tampan darimu, kau tahu itu, Oppa? Dan juga, dia tidak menyebalkan sepertimu."

Ibu Siwon kembali tertawa membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Suara wanita itu selalu menghangatkan hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin mendengar suara wanita itu setiap waktu. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung dengan sikap kedua anakku, Nak…" Ibu Siwon menatapnya dengan senyuman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, Bibi. Aku justru senang."

Ayah Siwon kembali menyuarakan pertanyaannya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa mereka tidak berada di Seoul?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia cukup mengantisipasi pertanyaan itu sejak kehadiran keluarganya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan menatap ayah Siwon, "Mereka meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Beberapa bulan setelah saya pindah ke Seoul untuk kuliah."

Semua orang terdiam beberapa saat setelahnya. Ibu Siwon yang pertama bersuara. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ikut bersedih untukmu, Nak… Kau pasti begitu merindukan mereka."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku begitu merindukan keluargaku sampai hari ini, Bibi. Siwon Hyung dan Jiwon begitu beruntung memiliki orang tua seperti Anda dan Tuan Choi."

Ibu Siwon mendekat dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Setetes air mata Kyuhyun menuruni pipinya. Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya.

"Maafkan saya… Saya…"

"Ssh… Tidak apa, Nak… Menangislah…"

Ibu Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Ibu Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut. Air matanya juga turun merasakan kepedihan pemuda dalam pelukannya. "Kau bisa menganggapku ibumu, jika kau mau…"

"Ibu… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menggunakan kata itu…"

Ibu Siwon tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Nak…"

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan seorang ibu…"

Siwon menghapus air matanya yang turun dan memandang ke arah lain selain Kyuhyun dan ibunya. Ia tidak pernah tahu rasanya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Siwon tidak pernah tahu bahwa pelukan seorang ibu bisa terlihat begitu menenangkan bagi seseorang. Ketika Siwon memeluk ibunya, dia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan hingga membuatnya menangis seperti Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap adiknya yang juga menangis dalam diam menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ia terkejut ketika pandangannya melihat mata sang ayah yang berkaca-kaca. Siwon tidak pernah melihat hal itu sebelumnya. Tidak sekalipun. Ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu untuknya. Siwon dan ayahnya memiliki watak dan kepribadian yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Hati Siwon menghangat.

Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa keluarganya menerima Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Siwon berada di rumah Siwon hingga malam hari dan makan malam bersama. Keluarga Siwon memuji habis-habisan masakan Kyuhyun. Ibu dan adik Siwon bahkan membantu Kyuhyun menyiapkan makan malam. Menolak tawaran Siwon untuk menginap dengan alasan mereka harus memenuhi sebuah undangan besok pagi. Siwon dan ayahnya berbincang mengenai masalah kantor di ruang kerja Siwon sedangkan Kyuhyun dan ibu serta adik Siwon berbincang santai di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun sempat menunjukkan kemampuannya bermain biola dihadapan ibu dan adik Siwon setelah adik perempuan Siwon itu memaksanya. Jiwon tampak begitu kagum dengan permainan Kyuhyun dan semakin bersemangat untuk memelajari alat musik itu. Ibu Siwon juga menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk sesekali mengunjungi keluarga Siwon. Kyuhyun begitu tenang ketika menemukan keluarga Siwon dapat menerima kehadirannya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun begitu terkejut ketika ayah Siwon menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk berkenalan dengan sebuah agensi musik besar kenalan ayah Siwon. Beliau juga memuji permainan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya mampu membesarkan namanya dalam dunia musik. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut ketika pria paruh baya itu memberi dukungan kepadanya secara pribadi. Ia hanya berharap kehadirannya tidak akan menimbulkan masalah bagi keluarga Siwon.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki rumah Siwon setelah mengantarkan keluarga Siwon menuju gerbang. Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat. "Kau lihat, mereka tidak buruk, kan?"

Kyuhyun menyikut perut Siwon pelan, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan mereka buruk, Hyung."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Hyung."

Siwon menghela nafas singkat lalu terkekeh kecil, "Apa yang aku katakan mengenai terima kasih dan maaf dalam pertemanan, Kyu? Lagipula aku tidak tahu kenapa kau harus berterima kasih padaku."

Kyuhyun menampilkan giginya dalam senyumannya kali ini. Membuat Siwon kehilangan dunianya beberapa saat. "Kau dan keluargamu begitu baik terhadapku. Aku harap aku tidak membawa masalah dan merusak segalanya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan memiliki orang-orang seperti kalian disekelilingku, Hyung."

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan ini semua, Kyu. Mereka menyayangimu. Bahkan Jiwon menyukaimu. Lihatlah bagaimana cara dia mendekatimu. Ibu sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya. Dan hebatnya lagi, kau bisa membuat ayahku terkesan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah itu karena kau menjadi dirimu sendiri di hadapan mereka. Itu kuncinya."

Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan memudar. Keduanya memilih duduk di ruang tengah untuk meneruskan pembicaraan mereka. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai bermain dengan tangannya.

"Mungkin tidak dengan fakta aku adalah seorang _gay_ , Hyung. Maksudku, lihatlah… Ketika mereka mengetahui aku _gay_ dan tinggal bersama anak mereka, apakah mereka akan tetap berpikir aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk tinggal bersama anak mereka. Aku sedang berpikir logis dan realistis saat ini, Hyung…"

Siwon menghela dan meletakkan tangannya dilutut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun bergetar dan refleks menjauhkan kakinya. Ia tidak ingin Siwon mengetahui perasaannya yang mulai menggila. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bergetar, Kyu… Apa aku menakutimu?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng, "Ak-aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Maafkan ak-aku…" Kyuhyun berniat meninggalkan Siwon ketika dentuman pada dada kirinya semakin menggila. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dalam setiap nadi di tubuhnya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Siwon mendengarnya.

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya membuat Kyuhyun refleks menampar pipi Siwon. Mata Kyuhyun membulat menyadari perbuatannya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya yang menampar Siwon dan menatap Siwon dengan air matanya. Siwon memegang bekas tamparan Kyuhyun dipipinya.

"H-hyung… Ak-aku tidak bermaksud… Aku har-harus pergi… Ak-aku…"

Siwon justru menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sedang ketakutan. Kyuhyun sempat meronta beberapa kali hingga tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. "Sssh…. It's okay, Kyu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah…"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali mencoba menenangkan kegugupannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung… Aku sangat gugup. Aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu, itu… itu hanya refleksku. Maafkan aku…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang masih enggan menatapnya. Ia memaksa wajah Kyuhyun menghadapnya perlahan. Kyuhyun masih terisak disana.

"Apa yang membuatmu gugup, hmm? Aku menakutimu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras dan menundukkan kepalanya. Pelukan Siwon benar-benar menenangkan sekaligus membuatnya gila. Kyuhyun menekan dada kirinya. Mencoba menghentikan debaran di jantungnya.

Siwon semakin bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa itu. Melakukan satu hal yang ia pelajari dari ibunya ketika dirinya ketakutan sewaktu kecil. Menarik kepala Kyuhyun ke ceruk lehernya dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut. Siwon tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun perlahan mengikuti perintahnya. Siwon menggiring tubuh mereka kedua untuk duduk di sofa lagi. Siwon tidak menghentikan perlakuannya pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum ketika tubuh Kyuhyun terlena dan mulai tenang dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon secara tidak sadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng membuat Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa, hmm? Katakan padaku…"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Siwon namun Siwon tidak peduli dengan aksi Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini begitu banyak hal ada dipikiranku, Hyung… Aku sungguh ingin percaya bahwa keluargamu menerimaku, tapi semua anganku berakhir ketika aku menyadari bahwa mereka akan begitu membenciku karena sebenarnya aku _gay_."

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Kyu. Percayalah kepadaku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak bisa memercayaimu, Hyung… Keluargamu, keluargamu begitu sempurna. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima 'kecacatan' sepertiku, Hyung…" Siwon bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan merenggangkan pelukannya. Mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya. Menemukan mata Kyuhyun menatapnya gelisah. "Mereka sudah mengetahuinya, Kyu…"

Dan jantung Kyuhyun seperti berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Note:

Okay, okay! Jangan timpuk saya…

Saya juga ga ngerti kenapa bisa jelek banget chapter ini -,- Sorry for typos and feel yg ga dapet (':

But pls review and comment ._.v

I adore you, my readers! xx


	4. Quatre

"AP-APA?" Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang melemas. Sendi-sendi pada tubuhnya seakan tidak berfungsi lagi mendengar penuturan Siwon. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kemudian menceritakan perbincangannya dengan sang ayah ketika mereka hanya berdua.

" _Siwon… Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu dan aku tahu kau pasti akan memberikan jawaban yang jujur kepadaku."_

 _Siwon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan ayahnya, "Ada apa, Ayah?"_

" _Apa temanmu itu memiliki masalah kepribadian? Aku bisa melihat kegugupan setiap kali dia melihatku."_

 _Mata Siwon membulat, "Ap-Apa, Ayah? Apa maksud Ayah berbicara seperti itu?"_

 _Choi yang lebih tua itu terlihat mengeraskan ekspresinya, menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan reaksi Siwon. "Kau tahu maksudku, Siwon…"_

 _Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang dan memijit dahinya, "Jadi ayah melihatnya… Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, Ayah…"_

" _Ada apa dengannya?"_

 _Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kyuhyun seorang gay. Ia begitu mencemaskan hal ini ketika mendengar kalian akan datang ke rumah."_

 _Ayah Siwon terdiam beberapa saat. Keheningan itu membuat Siwon sendiri khawatir dengan reaksi ayahnya. Ayahnya itu sangat sulit ditebak. Yang Siwon tidak tahu, kenapa dirinya begitu khawatir akan respon ayahnya untuk Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia begitu mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. Kenapa dia begitu memikirkan nasib pemuda itu dimata ayahnya. Kenapa Siwon begitu khawatir ayahnya akan membenci Kyuhyun._

" _Kau menyuruh seorang gay untuk tinggal bersamamu? Apa kau tahu resikonya? Atau kau juga seorang gay, Siwon?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir sang ayah dengan nada yang tidak bisa ia baca._

 _Siwon mencoba menjelaskan dirinya kepada sang ayah. Disinilah nyalinya sebagai seorang pria sejati diuji. Ketika ayahmu menanyakan permasalahan serius mengenai kehidupan pribadimu, maka kau harus menjawabnya layaknya seorang laki-laki. Hanya pria dewasa yang menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu dengan jujur tanpa ada rasa ragu._

 _Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya tegas dan menatap sang ayah tepat dimatanya. Siwon bisa merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat dan kegugupan menghampirinya. Tapi Siwon tidak takut._

" _Aku sangat tahu apa resikonya ketika aku mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumah ini, Ayah. Tapi niatku mengajaknya kesini untuk menolongnya. Dia membutuhkan bantuanku saat ini. Orang-orang memperlakukannya dengan sangat tidak layak ketika aku membawanya kesini. Dia mengalami hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dia alami dan aku ingin menolongnya. Aku tidak berusaha membelanya disini, aku hanya berusaha menjelaskan posisiku kepadamu, Ayah. Apapun komentar ayah, aku tidak berhak melarangnya."_

 _Pandangan ayah Siwon tidak mengurangi emosinya, "Apa kau seorang gay, Siwon?"_

 _Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ayah, "Tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku!"_

 _Siwon segera menatap sang ayah ketika kalimat itu keluar dengan begitu tegas._

" _Ak-aku… Tid-tidak… Aku tidak tahu, Ayah."_

 _Rahang Choi senior mengeras, "Keraguanmu membuatku jijik. Aku tidak mengajarimu menjadi pengecut, Siwon. Jawab pertanyaanku! Ya atau tidak?"_

 _Mata Siwon berkaca-kaca mendengar suara ayahnya yang begitu tegas. Siwon menarik nafas begitu dalam sebelum menjawab sang ayah tegas, "Tid—"_

" _Kau tahu seorang Choi tidak akan pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri, Siwon."_

 _Siwon meneteskan air matanya. Ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya yang terus meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. Seolah seseorang meneriakinya mengenai jawabannya. Jantungnya serasa diikat oleh sebuah tali dengan begitu kuat. Siwon harus melakukan sesuatu._

" _Sebagai ayahmu—"_

" _Aku mungkin menyukai Kyuhyun, Ayah." Potong Siwon tanpa berpikir dua kali._

 _Kedua pasang mata mereka beradu. Siwon menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika sang ayah berjalan mendekat._

" _Apapun pendapat ayah mengenaiku, aku berhak menerimanya. Tapi aku tahu aku sedang tidak berbohong saat ini."_

" _Kau tahu resikonya, Siwon?"_

 _Mata Siwon tidak meninggalkan milik sang ayah. "Aku tahu, Ayah. Aku tidak akan mencoba menjelaskan posisiku atau menyangkal, aku juga tidak akan memberikan pendapatku sampai ayah memutuskan."_

" _Jika aku mengatakan aku akan membuangmu dari keluarga, apa kau akan tetap bertahan dengan keputusanmu, Siwon?"_

 _Nafas Siwon tercekat, matanya kembali menurunkan air mata. Rahang Siwon mengeras, "Aku akan tetap bertahan dengan keputusanku. Ayah boleh membenciku atas keputusanku dan membuangku dari keluarga ini. Tapi satu hal yang ayah harus tahu, itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa aku berasal dari keluarga ini. Jadi keputusan ayah adalah sebuah kehormatan bagiku walaupun itu menyakitkan."_

" _Apa itu berarti kau tidak menyayangi keluargamu, Siwon? Merelakan dirimu dibuang hanya untuk keputusanmu?"_

" _Membuangku dari keluarga bukan berarti membuatku berhenti menghargai, menghormati, dan menyayangi keluarga ini, Ayah."_

 _Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Berkelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ayah ketika ayahnya memungggunginya. Mengusap air mata di pipinya._

" _Kau harus mengatakan hal ini kepada ibumu dan adikmu, Siwon."_

" _Baik, Ayah…"_

 _Siwon beranjak dari posisinya ketika sang ayah kembali bersuara, "Aku bangga kepadamu, Nak."_

 _Siwon membeku._

" _Mak-maksud ayah?"_

" _Seorang laki-laki dihargai karena prinsipnya, Siwon." Ayah Siwon berjalan mendekati sang putra kemudian meletakkan salah satu tangannya dipundak sang anak._

" _Tidak peduli seberapa keras orang-orang menjatuhkanmu, kau harus berpegang teguh pada prinsipmu. Kau bertanggungjawab atas hidupmu, bukan orang lain. Aku berhasil mendidikmu. Dan yang paling membuatku bangga, kau tidak melupakan keluargamu. Jika kau sudah seperti ini, kau berhak menentukan pilihanmu dalam hidup, Siwon. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu."_

 _Siwon menatap tidak percaya kepada sang ayah, "Apa… Apa ini berarti ayah setuju dengan keputusanku?"_

 _Ayah Siwon meremas pundak sang anak, "Sebagai atasanmu, aku tidak peduli dengan keputusanmu selama itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Tapi sebagai ayahmu, aku mendukung apapun pilihanmu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semua keputusanmu. Itulah kenapa aku menjadi ayah, Siwon."_

 _Senyum Siwon perlahan mengembang. Memeluk sang ayah dengan erat dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya. "Terima kasih, Ayah. Aku menyayangimu, Ayah."_

 _Tuan Choi mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Nak. Kau selalu membuatku bangga."_

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon melewatkan bagian dimana sang ayah menanyakan orientasinya. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa sang ayah tidak masalah mengenai orientasi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Ketika ayahku berbicara denganmu berdua, aku menceritakan kejadian itu kepada ibu dan adikku. Mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja. Kecuali Jiwon yang sedikit bercanda mengenai dia yang tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu. Tapi selain itu, keluargaku tidak mempermasalahkannya, Kyu."

Siwon tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu tidak lagi menangis dalam pelukannya. Mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dari pipinya.

"Ben-benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri sebelum mereka pulang, ibu dan Jiwon masih memelukmu dan ayahku juga sempat mendukungmu dan menepuk pundakmu. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu jika mereka memiliki masalah dengan orientasimu, Kyu. Cobalah berhenti mengkhawatirkan mereka, okay?"

Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kali ini tersenyum. "Jadi aku tidak akan kehilangan mereka, Hyung?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Tidak, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum tulus. Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan afeksi yang sama. Keduanya larut dalam pandangan mata mereka yang beradu. Seakan ada magnet yang menarik keduanya, wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata ketika—

Drrrt… Drrrt…

Ponsel Siwon bergetar membuat keduanya segera menjauh. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun mengamati pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Siwon kemudian menatap Siwon yang mengeluarkan ponselnya. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun mendekat dan mencium kepala Kyuhyun singkat sebelum menerima panggilan teleponnya.

Siwon memutar bola matanya dan berkacak pinggang menerima telepon dari karyawannya, "Jika kau mengatakan hal tidak penting saat ini, aku akan langsung memecatmu besok pagi. Ada apa?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun merona hebat dan menundukkan kepalanya ketika pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah selesai sarapan. Hari itu adalah akhir pekan dimana Siwon akan berada di rumah seharian. Satu minggu setelah keluarga Siwon datang. Keduanya berada di ruang tengah dimana Kyuhyun akan membaca surat kabar dan Siwon mengutak-atik laporan di laptopnya.

"Hyung, namamu muncul lagi di koran." Kyuhyun tersenyum layaknya anak kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dibacanya.

Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Benarkah? Apa yang mereka katakan kali ini? Aku harap bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Mata Kyuhyun membaca setiap baris dalam berita itu dan membaca bagian dimana nama Siwon mulai muncul, "Direktur utama perusahaan Choi, Choi Siwon, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjalin kerjasama dengan beberapa pabrik figur untuk mempromosikan produknya…"

Kyuhyun melewatkan beberapa baris pada berita itu hingga matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik menurutnya.

"… Anak pertama dari pemilik perusahaan itu enggan berbicara mengenai… hubungannya dengan salah satu model Asia-Amerika di New York… Stella Kim."

Suara Kyuhyun semakin pelan pada akhir kalimatnya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang masih tampak sibuk membaca laporan di laptopnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah bercerita mengenai hal ini kepadaku!"

Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah merajuk. Hei! Siwon bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang memajukan bibirnya. Satu hal yang baru ia saksikan dari pemuda itu.

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya… Well, kau tidak pernah bertanya mengenai apapun tentangku selama ini. Akan sangat aneh jika aku tiba-tiba menceritakan hubunganku dengan seorang wanita kepadamu."

Kyuhyun menghela dan melipat korannya, "Baiklah. Aku yang salah."

Siwon kembali tertawa.

"Lalu sekarang ceritakan padaku mengenai Stella Kim…"

Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Kyuhyun sadar apa yang ia telah katakan. Tidak seharusnya dia menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu pada Siwon. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya. Bermain dengan jarinya untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya.

"Mak-maksudku bukan begitu, Hyung… Ak-aku hanya bertanya. Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal itu kepadamu. Itu masalah pribadi. Aku tahu. Ak-aku—"

Siwon segera menyingkirkan laptopnya dan beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun. Menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun. Tangan itu terasa begitu dingin dan basah.

"Hei… Aku tidak mengatakan itu pertanyaan buruk. Aku tidak tersinggung, okay? Sekarang lihat aku dan hentikan kepanikanmu."

Kyuhyun mencoba menatap Siwon perlahan.

"Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu."

Siwon menggeleng dan menepuk kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku tidak tersinggung. Aku mendengar pertanyaan itu setiap hari. Aku dan Stella saling mengenal ketika aku telah lulus kuliah dan mengambil alih posisi direktur utama di perusahaan keluargaku. Orang tuanya adalah rekan bisnis ayahku. Semenjak itu kami mulai dekat. Kedua orang tua kami berharap kami bisa menikah suatu hari nanti. Sebuah solusi untuk menguatkan hubungan kerjasama perusahaan."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan setiap pori-pori dalam tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik mendengar cerita Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa… apa Hyung mencintainya?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu ragu.

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika aku jatuh cinta. Kedua orang tuaku juga menikah karena hal yang sama. Mereka menganggap pernikahan hanyalah sebuah hubungan formal yang terikat. Mereka jarang bertengkar dan mereka bisa memiliki aku dan adik perempuanku. Sama seperti mereka, aku dan Stella juga seperti itu. Kami menganggap hubungan kami adalah sebuah kompromi."

Kali ini Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak percaya, "Kompromi? Kau tidak bisa bahagia jika kau menganggap pernikahan adalah kompromi, Hyung."

Siwon menghela nafasnya, "Aku tahu. Tapi, bukankah tidak harus ada kebahagiaan untuk mendapatkan ikatan kerjasama bisnis dan keturunan? Cinta dan kebahagiaan terlalu rumit untukku."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ketika tidak ada cinta dalam hatimu, kau akan selalu merasa kosong. Cinta memang rumit tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk, "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon perlahan kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Sudah sangat lama. Awalnya aku kira itu cinta. Kau ingat teman kuliahku yang aku sebutkan ketika kita di bioskop beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku kira aku jatuh cinta padanya. Karena dia begitu baik padaku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Lalu kami berpisah setelah lulus kuliah dan tidak pernah bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku kira aku akan sedih ketika dia meninggalkanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon, "Tapi tidak. Aku tidak merasa sedih seperti yang aku harapkan. Aku memang merindukannya karena aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Namun aku tidak merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Bahkan ketika dia meninggal. Aku hanya merindukannya sebagai seorang yang selalu ada untukku."

Siwon tersenyum tipis menatap Kyuhyun, "Kata orang, jika kau sedang jatuh cinta, maka hatimu akan berdebar begitu kencang ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai. Apa kau pernah merasakan hal itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kepada sahabatmu itu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menggeleng membuat Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu siapa?"

'Dirimu.'

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

Siwon memandang tidak percaya kepada Kyuhyun, "Kau benar-benar tidak seru, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya. "Hei itu pertama kalinya kau tertawa kepadaku…"

"Benarkah?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi hal itu tidak mengubah sifatmu yang tidak seru itu. Kata orang, kau harus mengatakan cintamu kepada orang yang kau cintai sebelum terlambat."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah terlambat karena aku memang tidak berencana untuk mengatakannya, Hyung. Aku tidak berharap dia juga akan mencintaiku."

"Hei… cinta macam apa itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Siwon, "Terkadang cinta tidak harus dibalas, Hyung. Ketika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, kau akan merasa bahagia melihat orang yang kau cintai itu bahagia. Tidak peduli bagaimana dan siapa yang membuat orang itu bahagia."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah merasakan debaran di jantungmu? Mungkin dengan Stella?"

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku rasa tidak. Kami bahkan jarang berbicara ketika bertemu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Kata ibuku, ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau akan selalu tersenyum jika kau mengingat orang itu. Ibuku selalu seperti itu ketika bercerita tentang ayahku."

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku pernah mengalaminya…"

Detak jantung Kyuhyun meningkat. Berdebar begitu keras.

"Si-siapa?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Bugsy. Anjingku. Aku selalu tersenyum ketika mengingatnya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya membuat Siwon tertawa begitu keras. Menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak kiri Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Kyuhyun menyikut pelan perut Siwon membuat tawa Siwon semakin keras.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun ketika tawanya telah mereda. Senyum diwajahnya masih terpatri disana.

"Hei, Kyu… Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku siapa orang yang kau cintai saat ini."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan raut wajah sulit dibaca, "Memangnya ken-kenapa?"

Siwon tersenyum, kali ini dengan ketulusan, "Karena aku rasa saat ini aku bisa mendengar debaran di jantungmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak berani menatap Siwon setelah kejadian itu. Kyuhyun segera mengunci diri di kamarnya seharian. Ia hanya keluar untuk memasak dan meninggalkan makanan untuk Siwon di meja makan ketika Siwon sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Siwon cukup bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Dia menyesal mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak bermaksud memojokkan Kyuhyun tentu saja. Bahkan Siwon tidak berpikir apa-apa ketika mengatakannya. Rasanya cukup aneh ketika dia makan sendirian di meja makan tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun yang mulai biasa mengisi hari-harinya.

"Kyuhyun…"

Langkah Kyuhyun menuju dapur untuk mencuci piringnya terhenti ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia kira Siwon masih ada di ruang kerja atau kamarnya karena ruangan itu terlihat gelap. Dia belum siap menghadapi Siwon saat ini. Mungkin selamanya. Dia merasa malu.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencegah Kyuhyun yang akan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, maafkan aku… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memojokkanmu."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sungguh ingin menangis saat ini.

"Ak-aku tahu, Hyung… Maafkan aku… Tid-tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Aku akan pergi besok pagi."

Siwon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "Ken-kenapa? Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Tentu saja aku tidak marah. Ak-aku tidak ingin kau membenciku dan jijik padaku, Hyung…"

"Hei… hei… lihat aku! Lihat aku, Kyu…" Siwon mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun. Mendapati wajah pemuda itu telah bersimbah air mata.

"Aku tidak membenci dan jijik padamu. Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu padamu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau berhak membenciku dan merasa jijik padaku. Bukankah perasaanku menjijikkan?"

Siwon tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang masih mengalir, "Dengarkan aku! Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Kau pikir aku orang bodoh? Menyuruh orang tinggal denganku tanpa mengetahui resiko apa yang aku hadapi?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu, "Ben-benarkah? Kau tidak jijik padaku?"

Siwon menghela, "Aku tidak suka mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi… Jika ada orang yang mencintaiku, apa aku akan membencinya? Bahkan jika itu laki-laki sekalipun, aku tidak akan membencinya atau bahkan jijik padanya. Sudah ku katakan, kita tidak bisa memaksakan ideal kita kepada orang lain. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, itu hakmu karena itu adalah bagian dari kehidupanmu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun kembali menangis, kali ini terisak. Siwon tidak memikirkan cara lain selain memeluk Kyuhyun mencoba membuat Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hyung…"

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya untuk mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun menghadapnya, "Berhentilah meminta maaf… Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, "Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu tahu mengenai perasaanku, Hyung… Mulai sekarang kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Aku tahu, mungkin kau tidak membenciku atau jijik padaku, tapi aku tahu bahwa mulai sekarang kau mungkin akan berpikir dua kali atau bahkan seribu kali untuk mengajakku berbicara, mengajakku keluar, atau sekedar menatap—"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika Siwon menciumnya. Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak ketika Siwon melakukan itu padanya. Kyuhyun bahkan telah berhenti menangis seketika.

Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. "Kau lihat? Bahkan aku tidak ragu untuk menciummu. Sekarang berhentilah mengkhawatirkan aku."

Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya, "H-Hyung…"

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, "Mungkin aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tahu, jika kau yang mencintaiku, rasanya tidak akan sulit membuatku jatuh dalam cintamu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan senyum yang perlahan mengembang di wajahnya, "Bagiku… Kehadiranmu sudah cukup untuk membalas cintaku, Hyung. Aku tidak pernah berharap lebih."

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun gemas, "Kata orang, kau boleh egois dalam hal percintaan. Seharusnya kau berharap lebih jika kau mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona dipipinya, "Tidak. Bagiku ini sudah cukup."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon dan tersenyum, "Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan mengutamakan kepentingan orang yang kau cintai diatas kepentinganmu."

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun lagi dan kali ini Siwon bisa merasakan Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya. Hatinya menghangat. Benar-benar hangat hingga dia merasa tubuhnya membara ketika dia menyentuh Kyuhyun.

'Jadi seperti ini rasanya dicintai?'

Siwon mencium kepala Kyuhyun, "Tapi aku ingin merasakan apa itu cinta. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini. Seperti ribuan kembang api meledak dijantungku dan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutku. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan hingga aku ingin menangis. Aku tidak ingin perasaan ini hilang. Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku, Kyu. Aku ingin belajar apa itu cinta darimu. Belajar mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Sebelum kau belajar mencintaiku, kau harus mencintai dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu, Hyung."

Siwon menarik diri dari pelukan itu. Memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Menghafal setiap lekuk dan guratan di wajah pemuda itu. Indah. Siwon menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarinya. Hangat. Kyuhyun akan menundukkan wajahnya ketika tangan Siwon mencegah dagunya.

"Lihat aku, Kyu…"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar lebih kencang. Ia tidak akan terkejut jika Siwon mendengarnya. Tubuhnya memanas dan melemas disaat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menatap Siwon.

Kedua mata mereka beradu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pipinya semakin bersemu ketika Siwon menatapnya. "Kau begitu tampan… begitu indah, Kyuhyun."

Lagi-lagi Siwon mencegah kepala Kyuhyun yang akan menunduk menyembunyikan rona dipipinya. "Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka membenciku."

Siwon menengadahkan wajah Kyuhyun menghadapnya, "Everyone has beauty, but not everyone sees it."

"Can I touch you?"

Siwon mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Perlahan menyentuh wajah Siwon. Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah Siwon dengan jarinya. Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang dengan tulus.

"Kau jauh lebih tampan dariku, Hyung… Semua orang juga menyukaimu."

Siwon tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya. Tepat dimana jari Kyuhyun berada.

"Aku tidak butuh semua orang untuk menyukaiku. Cukup dirimu, Kyu."

" _Persona non grata_ , aku hanyalah orang yang tidak disukai…"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun cukup lama, "Tambahkan kata _personable_ didepan sebutanmu karena kau begitu tampan…"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Personable persona non grata?"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengangguk. Merasakan Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya, Siwon mencium kepala Kyuhyun. "Dan kau adalah personable persona non grata-ku. Karena kau juga tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk menyukaimu. Cukup aku."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Note:

Maaf kalo banyak typo! Sorry juga kalo ga dapet feelnya… Jangan lupa komen dan review ya readersku tersayang (: Terima kasih…

Btw, ini to be continued lo ya walaupun akhir chapter ini bahagia hahahah… *pasang muka najis


	5. Cinq

Ini adalah bulan ketiga Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun telah diterima di agensi musik yang ayah Siwon sarankan satu bulan yang lalu. Jiwon, adik Siwon, juga telah terdaftar sebagai salah satu murid Kyuhyun di agensi itu. Beberapa kali Jiwon juga berlatih bersama Kyuhyun di rumah Siwon di akhir pekan. Gadis itu tampak menunjukkan peningkatan setiap kali mereka berlatih. Jiwon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ataupun menyinggung kehidupan pribadi Kyuhyun. Terlebih dengan Siwon. Jiwon hanya menanyakan bagaimana kabar Siwon kepada Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun barusaja selesai menyiapkan makan malam ketika Siwon pulang dari kantor. Mengamati laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Akhir-akhir ini Siwon lebih pendiam. Siwon masih tersenyum kepadanya. Tentu saja. Namun beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengamati Siwon lebih sering melamun beberapa hari belakangan.

Keduanya memakan makan malam mereka dalam diam. Siwon masih menanyakan bagaimana hari Kyuhyun di tempat kerja, bagaimana sikap orang-orang kepadanya. Siwon juga masih tertawa ketika Kyuhyun menggambarkan situasi kelas yang berbeda setiap kali dia datang. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Siwon.

Dan Kyuhyun mengkhwatirkannya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon sebelum mendengar suara Siwon mempersilahkannya masuk. Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun bermain dengan tangannya. Dia tidak begitu ahli dalam merangkai kata-kata. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang dan sebuah laptop dipangkuannya. Siwon menepuk ruang kosong disamping tubuhnya untuk Kyuhyun duduki. Kyuhyun menuruti kemauan Siwon.

"Hyung… Aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun dan lebih pendiam. Apa ada masalah?"

Siwon meletakkan laptopnya disisi lain ranjangnya. Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Hanya sedikit masalah di kantor, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Benarkah?"

Siwon tersenyum. Menghentikan permainan tangan Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengangguk, "Ada sedikit masalah dalam laporan keuangan. Masalah laporan keuangan bisa menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan. Apalagi ini masalah yang begitu sensitif bagi suatu perusahaan."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bo-boleh aku memeriksanya?"

Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya, "Tentu saja."

Siwon memberikan laptopnya pada Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan permasalahannya. Kyuhyun memerhatikan data-data itu dengan teliti. Dari Kyuhyun kecil, dia begitu menyukai angka. Beberapa kali menjuarai perlombaan hingga ke tingkat nasional. Mungkin saja, Kyuhyun bisa membantu Siwon kali ini.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika matanya menemukan kalkulasi angka yang terlihat ganjil. Mencocokkan data pemasukan dan pengeluaran yang bersangkutan. Kemudian melihat file bukti pengeluaran dan menimbang kecocokan data.

"Hyung… Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan data gaji karyawan… Lihatlah…"

Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Siwon. Menunjukkan kalkulasi yang seharusnya. Kemudian menunjukkan kesalahan pada laporan tersebut. Jumlah gaji karyawan pada tiap bagian di perusahaan seharusnya berbeda. Selain itu, ada tambahan gaji untuk beberapa karyawan. Namun di bagian pengeluaran seluruh karyawan mendapat gaji tambahan dan tidak disertai bukti terima gaji.

Siwon menghela nafasnya ketika Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya. Memijat keningnya yang terasa begitu berat. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon cemas.

"Hyung baik-baik saja? Apa penjelasanku membuatmu bingung?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku hanya terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka bagian keuangan bisa melakukan ini."

Kyuhyun meminta izin Siwon untuk mematikan laptopnya kemudian beralih pada Siwon yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Lebih baik Hyung tidur dulu… Besok akhir pekan, jadi Hyung bisa memeriksanya kapan saja. Hyung ingin aku memijat kepalamu?"

Siwon tertawa kecil dan membuka matanya, "Kau bersedia?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menggeser tubuhnya ketika Siwon memberinya ruang yang lebih luas. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang sepenuhnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dan menyilangkan kakinya. Meletakkan bantal di pangkuannya dan menyuruh Siwon membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Kyuhyun memijat kepala Siwon dengan lembut. Dia sering melakukan itu untuk keluarganya dulu. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ketegangan di wajah Siwon perlahan memudar. Siwon menikmati pijatan Kyuhyun di kepalanya. Baru pertama kali seseorang memijat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau seorang ahli matematika sekaligus ahli memijat."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku menyukai angka sama seperti aku menyukai musik, Hyung. Aku dulu sering memijat keluargaku, jadi aku bisa tahu bagaimana cara memijat."

Kyuhyun memindahkan pijatannya pada pundak dan tengkuk Siwon membuat Siwon terlena. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membuka matanya. Siwon mencium tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merona. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun diatasnya dan tersenyum.

"Cium aku, Kyu…"

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah, "Ap-apa?"

"Ciuman pertama kita terjadi tiga bulan lalu dan itu hanya kecupan singkat untuk menenangkanmu. Aku ingin kau menciumku saat ini…"

"Ak-aku belum pernah mencium si-siapapun sebelumnya, Hyung…"

"Kau keberatan menciumku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Ten-tentu saja tidak. Aku… aku hanya takut mengecewakanmu. Ak-aku bukan pencium yang hebat…"

Siwon meletakkan satu tangannya dibelakang tengkuk Kyuhyun. Menarik leher Kyuhyun mendekat perlahan. Siwon berhenti ketika bibir Kyuhyun tidak begitu jauh dari bibirnya. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika bibir keduanya menempel sempurnya.

Siwon menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan menunggu respon Kyuhyun. Melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya. Siwon perlahan beranjak dari posisinya dan bangkit tanpa melepas lumatan bibirnya pada Kyuhyun. Memiringkan kepalanya ketika dengan perlahan Siwon mengeluarkan lidahnya. Kyuhyun meremas piyama Siwon ketika lidah Siwon mengusap lidahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Siwon menarik dagu Kyuhyun untuk membuka mulutnya lebih lebar.

Siwon mengabsen gigi Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya dan menyentuh langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah. Suara Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Siwon bagai tersengat listrik. Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Malu.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Ma-maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa mencegah suaraku… Aku—"

Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dan menarik leher Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya. Menyelipkan lidahnya pada bibir Kyuhyun untuk menjelajahi mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di bawahnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon ketika Siwon menggoda lidahnya.

Kyuhyun meremas tengkuk Siwon ketika dirinya mencoba merespon. Membelitkan lidahnya dengan milik Siwon dalam irama yang mereka ciptakan berdua. Keduanya berusaha mengikuti irama yang mereka buat dan berlomba untuk menguasai. Kyuhyun mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut Siwon membuat Siwon mengelus surai halusnya. Siwon menghisap lidah Kyuhyun kuat menciptakan desahan lain yang terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya. Siwon menyeringai ketika dirinya kembali mendominasi ciuman basah mereka. Merasakan lelehan saliva mereka terjatuh dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan dada Siwon ketika nafasnya benar-benar tercekat. Keduanya membuka mata dan saling menatap. Siwon mengelus surai Kyuhyun lagi. Menjilat lelehan saliva mereka dari dagu Kyuhyun. Siwon menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

"Mulai malam ini, tidurlah denganku disini…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Siwon. Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan miliknya. Menampilkan lesung pipinya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin merona. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan ragu oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil menarik Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya, "Kau keberatan jika aku menggandengmu seperti ini di depan umum?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya perlahan menatap Siwon dan menggeleng, "Apa Hyung tidak malu?"

Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya, "Untuk apa aku malu?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana jika orang-orang…"

Siwon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun singkat ketika Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tahu, Kyu? Orang yang tidak pernah bisa bahagia adalah orang yang selalu memikirkan pendapat orang lain dan mengabaikan kesempatannya untuk bahagia karena pendapat orang lain. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang seperti itu dan kau seharusnya juga seperti itu."

Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya dan mencium kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku tidak akan mengabaikan kesempatanku untuk bahagia denganmu karena pendapat orang lain terhadapku ataupun dirimu. Tidak ketika aku barusaja menemukanmu dan mengalami hal yang tidak pernah aku alami sebelumnya. Dan tidak ketika aku menyukai sensasi aneh yang selalu aku rasakan ketika kau ada bersamaku. Kau membuatku bahagia dan aku tidak akan melewatkanmu karena pendapat orang lain."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan air matanya terjatuh dari mata kirinya.

Dia bahagia.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum tulus. Perlahan menyentuh wajah Siwon dan merasakan kulit Siwon menghangat dibawah sentuhannya membuat Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Untuk beberapa saat Siwon merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak kemudian detik selanjutnya merasakan sebuah kembang api raksasa meledak ditempat yang sama. Siwon perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya.

Siwon tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa sebuah ungkapan cinta bisa terdengar begitu indah. Bukan pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Namun ungkapan itu kali ini terdengar begitu berbeda. Begitu berbeda ketika ucapan itu datang dengan sebuah ketulusan yang dapat Siwon lihat dari sepasang mata dihadapannya. Begitu berbeda ketika ucapan itu datang dengan sebuah harapan yang tersirat dalam ungkapan itu. Dan Siwon tahu ungkapan itu begitu berbeda ketika dirinya merasakan setiap pori-pori dalam tubuhnya meneriakkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun pada wajahnya lalu memindahkan tangan itu ke atas dada kirinya, "Apa kau juga merasakan sensasi aneh pada jantungmu, Kyu? Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika jantungmu seperti digenggam begitu erat lalu kemudian meledak dengan cara yang begitu menyangkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan air matanya kembali turun. Mengangguk pelan dan menatap Siwon kembali. "Setiap saat ketika kau ada didekatku, Hyung."

Siwon kembali tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun semakin meneteskan air matanya kemudian memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Mencium kepala Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang menenangkannya.

"Kau bersunggu-sungguh, Hyung?"

"Apa aku terdengar seperti sedang berbohong?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menemukan Siwon masih tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, "Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungmu, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Dan aku selalu tersenyum ketika aku menceritakanmu kepada rekan kerjaku."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "Kau apa, Hyung?"

"Ada masalah dengan tindakanku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Bu-bukan itu. Maksudku, bagai-bagaimana kau menceritakanku pada rekan kerjamu?"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Bahwa kau adalah kekasihku?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, "Aku apa?"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Kau tidak berpikir kita bukan apa-apa, bukan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki kekasih di tempat kerjamu?" Siwon melebarkan matanya diakhir kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku… Ya Tuhan… Lalu… Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka?"

Siwon menghela nafasnya lega mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. "Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun. Beberapa diantara mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku."

"Terjebak dengan seorang gay yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental?"

Siwon melebarkan matanya dan untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, Siwon tidak menyukai pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau bukan orang dengan keterbelakangan mental."

"Ya. Aku, Hyung. Aku memiliki masalah kepribadian yang serius hingga aku sendiri tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Seharusnya… seharusnya…"

Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun ketika tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat dan kehilangan nafasnya.

"Hei… hei… Shh… Kyu, it's okay… Breath, Kyu… Shh…"

Kyuhyun menggenggam kemeja Siwon erat ketika Siwon mengusap punggungnya.

"Hy-hyung…"

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku disini, Kyu… Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mulai menemukan nafasnya kembali dan menjadi lebih tenang. Menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau lihat, Hyung… Bahkan… Bahkan aku… Ya Tuhan… Aku benar-benar memalukan."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Bisakah kau menghentikan ucapanmu itu? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Kau tidak memalukan dan kau baik-baik saja, Kyu. Berhentilah merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Itu benar-benar menggangguku."

Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Siwon yang masih mengerut, "Hyung benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, "Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris untuk beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. "Maka aku akan baik-baik saja, Hyung. Untukmu, aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

Siwon kemudian tersenyum tulus, "Aku juga akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik untukmu, Kyu."

"I don't need a better you, but it's you, that deserve a better me, Hyung."

Siwon sudah akan membalas ucapan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menariknya untuk memasuki mobil.

"Sekarang apa kita akan pergi menonton?"

Dan Siwon hanya tertawa kecil.

Ia tahu bahwa malam itu akan menjadi awal dari kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya suatu hari nanti.

Siwon hanya tidak sabar untuk melewatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk dibaris paling belakang teater sesuai dengan tiket yang Siwon pesan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Ia juga lebih sering berbicara daripada sebelumnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum setiap kali Kyuhyun menceritakan kisah hidupnya dengan antusias sebelum Siwon harus menghentikan Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf setiap lima menit. Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun ketika laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menggunakan perasaannya ketika menceritakan sesuatu. Keduanya juga tertawa ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan hal memalukan yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu.

Dan Siwon bersumpah ia dapat mendengar malaikat bernyanyi melalui tawa Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku bersyukur aku melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya denganmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Dan aku senang bias menjadi orang pertama yang mendampingimu pergi ke teater, Hyung."

Siwon hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dan perlahan lampu ruangan mulai meredup.

Keduanya menikmati film yang mereka pilih dengan tenang. Kyuhyun sesekali akan melempar pandangannya kepada Siwon tanpa diketahui laki-laki itu. Wajah Siwon yang terkena cahaya dari layar terlihat begitu indah. Setiap lekukan pada wajah pria itu tampak begitu tegas dan sempurna. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus membayangkan ungkapan cinta Siwon membalas perasaannya beberapa saat lalu.

Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam lamunannya ketika Siwon dengan tiba-tiba menatapnya dan membuat dirinya berpaling dengan rasa malu. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ini sudah ke sepuluhkalinya kau menatapku sejak tiga puluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun. Dan apa yang kau pikirkan dalam kepalamu hingga membuatmu tersenyum bodoh seperti itu, huh?"

Kyuhyun perlahan menatap Siwon kembali, "Kau begitu tampan hingga aku sulit percaya kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Siwon memutar bola matanya namun senyum terukir pada ujung bibirnya, "Apa aku harus menjadi seorang buruk rupa agar kau memercayaiku?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng, "Aku hanya terlampau bahagia."

Kali ini giliran Siwon yang tersenyum namun lebih memilih kembali menikmati film dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan Siwon dan mulai tenggelam dalam alur cerita.

Hingga Kyuhyun merasakan tangan kiri Siwon berada diatas tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun tidak peduli akan dunia. Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan Siwon dan tersenyum.

Dan Kyuhyun berharap malam itu akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri deretan toko sepanjang jalanan kota Seoul. Memilih menghabiskan sepanjang Sabtu malam mereka berdua dengan hal yang belum pernah mereka lakukan. Keduanya mengisi perjalanan mereka tentang menceritakan beberapa bagian film yang barusaja mereka tonton.

"Kau lihat bagaimana wajah pemain itu ketika adiknya memergoki dirinya sedang bercumbu di perpustakaan? Benar-benar memalukan… Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa membayangkannya," Siwon tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun yang tersenyum mengiyakan pernyataan Siwon.

"Dia terlihat begitu gugup dan mulai meng—"

"Hei, homo! Jangan halangi jalanku! Pergi saja ke neraka!"

Siwon segera menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat seorang pria mendahului langkah mereka dan menabrak pundak Kyuhyun dengan sengaja. Siwon beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang berhenti ditempatnya begitu saja dengan raut wajah yang menyakiti hatinya. Dan yang Siwon tahu selanjutnya adalah amarah tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya. Siwon mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik pria yang telah menghinanya.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?" Siwon menarik kerah kemeja pria itu dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

Pria yang tampak seumuran dengannya itu tertawa meremehkan, "Melihat dari sikapmu, aku rasa ucapanku benar. Kau dan kekasihmu itu adalah pendosa. Aku harap Tuhan bahkan masih memeberikanmu tempat di neraka-Nya."

Siwon menatap tidak percaya dan akan melayangkan pukulannya pada pria itu jikasaja Kyuhyun tak mencegah tangannya.

"Hyung… Berhenti. Kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku mohon."

Pria itu kembali tertawa melihat Kyuhyun berhasil mengendalikan Siwon yang sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya. Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai diwajahnya membuat Kyuhyun bergetar hebat.

"Jadi aku rasa kau adalah pihak 'bawah' dan pelacurnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika pria lain memasukkan penisnya ke dal—"

"YOU FUCK!"

Siwon segera melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah pria itu hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Mendorong pria itu hingga terjatuh dan menindih tubuh pria itu dengan lututnya. Siwon sudah akan melayangkan kembali pukulannya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menariknya.

"Hyung… Hentikan! Aku mohon…"

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar mencoba menstabilkan gemuruh didadanya. Pria dibawah tubuh Siwon bangkit dan kembali tertawa layaknya pukulan Siwon tidak berarti baginya. Siwon segera bangkit untuk mengejar laki-laki itu ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakiti pendengarannya.

"Hyung…"

Siwon segera menatap Kyuhyun dan menemukan kekasihnya itu menangis. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya seperti ada jutaan pisau dalam tubuhnya melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Siwon segera bangkit dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hey… Hey… It's okay… Jangan menangis, Sayang… Ssh…"

Kyuhyun berusaha berontak dari pelukan Siwon membuat Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung… Maafkan aku…"

Siwon menatap tidak mengerti kepada Kyuhyun, "Apa—"

Ucapan Siwon terhenti ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan diri.

Dan Siwon dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkannya.

Jadi Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan meraih tangan pemuda itu. Menarik tangan dan membalik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya. Dan yang Siwon tahu selanjutnya adalah dirinya meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun kuat.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya seketika. Siwon memperdalam ciumannya secara paksa ketika Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan rintik hujan mulai menjatuhi wajahnya dan perlahan membalas ciuman Siwon. Melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Siwon perlahan ketika tangan Siwon beralih ke pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat tanpa melepaskan ciuman basah mereka.

Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengiba. Keduanya bisa merasakan tubuh mereka mulai basah akibat hujan yang melebat.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi… Jangan pernah… lari dariku. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku… Kau… Jantungku… Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika kau berlari meninggalkanku. Lebih baik aku mati daripada merasakan sensasi itu lagi, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun kembali menangis dan memeluk tubuh Siwon begitu erat. Siwon akan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun ketika ia menatap keadaan sekitar mereka. Mata Siwon membulat ketika semua orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya ketika tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Siwon. Mata Kyuhyun ikut membulat dan jantungnya berdebar begitu keras menyadari apa yang Siwon lihat.

Keduanya terpaku ketika seorang perempuan paruh baya menghampiri mereka. Perempuan itu kemudian meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dunia ini lebih luas daripada pemikiran satu orang saja. Biarlah Tuhan yang menentukan takdir kalian. Kalian berhak bahagia, Nak."

Dan kedua laki-laki itu tahu, mereka benar-benar berhak untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Note:

Maafkan update lama ya readers… Kemarin habis drop dan sempat masuk ER. Belum lagi jadwal kuliah yg ughh banget. Capeknya minta ampun. Aku harap kalian mengerti. Real life sucks. Dan aku harap kalian masih setia menunggu cerita ini. Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian hikseu… Maaf juga kalau hasilnya belum maksimal dan ga memuaskan. You don't know how sorry I am… Terima kasih banget buat yg uda setia nungguin ceritaku yg ga jelas ini…

Jadi… mungkin komentar dan saran?

Thank you, Guys! You are da best…


	6. Six

Kyuhyun berdiri dibalkon kamar menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menerpa wajah pucatnya. Langit jingga yang begitu indah menciptakan senyuman dibibir penuhnya. Sungguh menyenangkan menikmati pemandangan yang Tuhan ciptakan bagi umat-Nya. Kyuhyun harap dia bisa menikmati suasana yang begitu tenang seperti ini sedikit lebih lama.

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya ketika sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap sosok yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Siwon.

"Aku juga, Hyung. Bagaimana tendernya?"

Siwon melebarkan senyumnya disalah satu sudut bibirnya. Menampilkan lesung pipi yang begitu Kyuhyun puja. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah sempurna kekasihnya itu. Merasakan kulit dibawah sentuhannya menghangat seiring dengan wajahnya yang juga merona.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Tidak sia-sia aku pergi ke Jepang selama satu minggu dan tidak bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau terlihat lelah. Apa kau tidur dan makan dengan baik, Hyung?"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut. Sedikit lebih lama. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu ketika kau berada jauh dariku? Sungguh keajaiban aku bisa memenangkan tender itu, aku sendiri tidak percaya."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "Kau adalah pebisnis yang hebat, Hyung. Semua orang mengakui hasil kerjamu yang luar biasa. Tidak mungkin mereka meremehkanmu."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Semua orang kecuali dirimu. Aku tidak sehebat itu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah. Mungkin aku tidak tahu duniamu, tapi aku tahu dedikasimu begitu tinggi dalam pekerjaan. Kau benar-benar orang yang bisa dibanggakan."

Siwon tersenyum tulus, "Apa kau bangga padaku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu itu sudah cukup. Dan aku juga begitu bangga padamu."

Kyuhyun kembali merona, "Ken-kenapa?"

Siwon menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, "Banyak hal yang tidak kau katakan padaku tentangmu, Kyu. Aku harap aku memiliki waktu untuk mengetahui segalanya tentangmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan menggenggam tangan Siwon diwajahnya, "Kau bisa mengambil waktumu. Aku milikmu, Hyung."

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Sedikit lebih erat. Sedikit lebih penuh cinta.

"Ayah memberitahuku mengenai penghargaan yang kau terima di festival musik tiga hari yang lalu. Kau tidak berniat memberitahuku mengenai hal itu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng. Menatap Siwon masih dengan senyumnya, "Untuk apa aku memberitahumu jika aku bisa memainkannya untukmu. Kau mau mendengarnya, Hyung?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan kilau dimatanya, "Tentu saja. Aku membutuhkan waktu enam bulan mengenalmu untuk dirimu bermain untukku. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau sering mendengarku berlatih, Hyung. Jangan mengeluh!"

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas membuat Kyuhyun merona hebat. "Aku tidak mengeluh, Sayang. Biarkan aku mandi terlebih dahulu dan aku akan menjadi penonton setiamu, okay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku akan mengemasi pakaianmu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menggodanya, "Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak ketika kau menemukan pakaian dalamku, okay?"

Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Menatap Siwon tidak percaya dengan rona diwajahnya. "Hyung!"

Dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Siwon tertawa sambil menuju kamar mandi mereka.

Well, setidaknya Siwon memiliki poin disitu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon tersenyum sambil memejamkan menikmati permainan biola Kyuhyun. Menyilangkan tangannya diatas dada. Alunan musik yang Kyuhyun mainkan begitu indah. Siwon mungkin tidak mengerti banyak mengenai permainan musik, tapi dia selalu tahu bagaimana permainan yang sempurna. Dan Kyuhyun memainkan salah satunya saat ini. Hati Siwon ikut bergetar seirama gesekan biola Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu indah.

"Apa kau tertidur, Hyung?"

Siwon membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun diatasnya. Saat ini keduanya berada diatas ranjang dengan Siwon yang tertidur diatas kaki Kyuhyun yang menyilang. Siwon terkekeh menemukan wajah Kyuhyun memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Tidak. Kau memainkannya dengan begitu indah hingga aku ingin menangis."

Siwon bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah.

"Terima kasih."

Siwon menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun diatasnya. Kyuhyun menempelkan wajahnya dengan tangan Siwon yang terasa begitu nyaman diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa berada disana ketika kau mengikuti festival itu. Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa melihatmu memainkan musik itu dengan seluruh hatimu."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon diwajahnya. "Sungguh konyol kau mengatakan hal itu ketika seluruh hatiku berada bersamamu dan kau bahkan tidak ada disana."

Hati Siwon bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang Siwon rasakan. Tubuhnya menghangat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh cinta. Siwon bangkit dari posisinya. Kyuhyun mengamati gerakan Siwon dengan tatapannya.

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu dan aku harus membicarakannya terlebih dahulu denganmu."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak mengerti, "Ada apa, Hyung?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan perlahan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Kissmark."

Kini jantung Kyuhyun berdebar hebat. Wajahnya memerah sempurna mendengar keinginan tersirat Siwon. Dia tidak menduga hal ini sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan menatap Siwon setelah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Apa… Apa itu berarti sesuatu untukmu, Hyung?"

Siwon tersenyum tulus membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tentu saja. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan memaksamu untuk menerimanya."

Kini giliran Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa… Apa kita akan melakukan seks?"

Siwon melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar tidak berpikir Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku… Ya. Tidak. Maksudku aku ingin melakukan seks denganmu, ya, tentu saja. Tapi tidak saat ini. Jesus, Kyu… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Hyung."

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. "Aku juga ingin melakukan… kau tahu… seks… denganmu."

Siwon melebarkan matanya yang diikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tap-tapi tidak saat ini. Aku belum siap untuk itu. Maksudku… Maksudku… Aku tidak tahu."

Kini giliran Siwon yang terkekeh mendengar Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Menghentikan permainan tangan Kyuhyun dan kembali menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mengerti, Kyu. Tenanglah. Kau ingin aku memelukmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat membuat Siwon tertawa. Memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan mendudukkannya diatas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Siwon dan meremas pakaian Siwon. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Siwon. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu mengeratkan tubuh kekasihnya dan menghirup wangi tubuh Kyuhyun melalui rambut sang kekasih. Tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan mulai tenang.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Maafkan kepanikanku, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku juga akan panik jika kekasihku membicarakan seks untuk pertama kalinya denganku."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan dan menemukan Siwon menatapnya dengan senyuman tulus diwajahnya.

"Jadi?"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut dan cukup lama. "Jadi kita setuju dengan seks, tapi kita akan membicarakannya lain kali ketika _kau_ sudah siap."

"Aku? Bukankah seharusnya kita berdua?"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kepala Kyuhyun lagi kali ini. "Aku selalu siap, Kyu. Jika aku jujur, aku selalu menginginkanmu dalam hal itu. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku berjanji. Apa aku menakutimu?"

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Siwon. Mencium kulit leher Siwon membuat Siwon harus memejamkan matanya menahan getaran yang hadir.

"Aku tidak takut, Hyung. Aku… aku juga selalu menginginkanmu kau tahu… Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Beri aku sedikit waktu agar aku bisa tahu apa yang… apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika kita melakukannya. Untuk kissmark aku tidak masalah. Itu adalah awal yang menyenangkan, Hyung."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari pelukan mereka dan menyentuh wajah Siwon. Siwon mencium bagian dalam tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Siwon, "Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini, Hyung. Aku membutuhkan waktu karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya."

Siwon tersenyum dan mempertemukan dahi keduanya, "Mulai sekarang belajarlah memberiku pertanda tentang apa yang kau inginkan, Kyu. Aku akan menunggu selama apapun itu tapi kau harus memberiku tandanya. Kau setuju?"

Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Siwon. Menarik tubuh Siwon untuk menindihnya seiring dengan dirinya yang mulai berbaring. "Seperti ini?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dibawahnya yang tengah tersenyum. Siwon mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun meremas tengkuk belakang Siwon dan menemukan pupil Siwon membesar. Kyuhyun merona. Salah satu titik sensitif Siwon.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku kissmark seperti yang kau inginkan, Siwon."

Siwon mencengkeram sprei disamping tubuh Kyuhyun mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya dengan suara yang lebih berat. Kyuhyun tersenyum menemukan titik lemah Siwon yang lain.

Siwon memiringkan wajahnya dan perlahan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir Kyuhyun yang Kyuhyun perlahan sambut dengan miliknya. Siwon membelit lidah Kyuhyun dan menari bersama dalam gua hangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memindahkan salah satu tangannya dan meremas rambut Siwon ketika kekasihnya itu menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Tubuh keduanya seakan terbakar ketika Kyuhyun perlahan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Siwon dan menarik tubuh Siwon mendekat.

Siwon mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kedua tatapan mereka saling beradu menunjukkan pupil yang mendominasi iris keduanya.

"Katakan bahwa kau benar-benar menginginkan ini, Kyu."

Siwon mengeraskan dagunya ketika Kyuhyun menjilat lelehan saliva mereka diujung bibir mereka. Mengatur nafasnya yang semakin memberat. Jarak keduanya terlalu dekat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan detak jantung siapa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangannya perlahan membuka satu kancing kemejanya. Kemudian menatap Siwon. Entah kenapa dia tidak ragu akan dirinya sendiri ketika pandangan Siwon terasa begitu berbeda.

"Seperti ini?"

Siwon sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Siwon menarik rambut Kyuhyun seikit lebih kuat membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun lebih kuat. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelipkan lidahnya dalam mulut Siwon. Siwon menghisap lidah Kyuhyun kuat membuat Kyuhyun mengerang.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemejanya yang tersisa dengan tidak sabar.

Keduanya terengah ketika Siwon berhasil membuka seluruh kancing Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih kemeja Siwon dan mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk membukanya. Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun segera membuka kemejanya. Tidak membuang waktu, ia melepas kemejanya dari atas kepalanya.

Siwon membuka kemeja Kyuhyun dan membuangnya ke samping tempat tidur disamping miliknya.

Kyuhyun merona hebat melihat bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan orang lain. Terutama kekasihnya. Siwon mencegah tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar indah, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Siwon mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. Membuka matanya dan menemukan Siwon berkeringat diatasnya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dada bidang Siwon namun segera mengurungkan niatnya. Malu.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "It's okay to touch and it's okay to look, Baby. I'm yours."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika perlahan dirinya menyentuh tubuh telanjang Siwon. Laki-lakinya begitu sempurna. Tubuhnya bagaikan pahatan dewa yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna, Hyung."

Siwon kembali tertawa. Mempertemukan dahi keduanya. "Maka kau lebih dari sempurna, Sayang. Bukankah aku beruntung memilikimu?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Siwon, "Tidak, Hyung. Aku yang beruntung menjadi milikmu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu aku bisa menjadi begitu posesif dan protektif dengan apa yang menjadi milikku."

Kyuhyun untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang membakar tubuhnya ketika Siwon menggunakan sindiran itu untuknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya membuat Siwon tertegun. "Benarkah?"

Siwon membalas seringai Kyuhyun dengan miliknya, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sayang. Aku selalu meninggalkan tanda kepemilikanku pada milikku."

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menemukan keberaniannya. Meremas tengkuk belakang Siwon dan menarik tubuh Siwon mendekat dengan lingkaran kakinya pada pinggang Siwon. "Maka tandai aku, Siwon."

Dan percayalah, Siwon lebih dari bahagia melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini rutinitas mereka berubah. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ketika dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerutkan dahinya ketika tidak menemukan Siwon disampingnya dan keadaan kamar masih gelap tertutup gorden kamar yang tebal. Kyuhyun melirik jam digital diatas meja nakas dan menemukan angka 6 disana.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari pemikirannya ketika pintu kamar mandi mereka terbuka dan menemukan Siwon memakai celana tidurnya. Siwon melempar senyumnya pada Kyuhyun. Mendudukkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran ranjang dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan mencubit perut telanjang Siwon membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Hyung?"

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau tampak lelah."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Kau tidak mengambil cuti?"

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau ada kelas hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali menguap, "Aku rasa tidak. Jiwon membatalkan kelas. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku ke kantor? Akan kuperkenalkan dirimu kepada rekan kerja dan karyawanku."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "Apa kau gila, Hyung? Apa yang akan kau katakan kepada mereka?"

Siwon memandang tidak mengerti kepada Kyuhyun, "Sebagai kekasihku. Hampir seluruh karyawan mengerti statusku denganmu Kyu. Aku tidak ingin dihari ulang tahun perusahaan nanti, aku tiba-tiba datang denganmu. Mereka harus tahu siapa kekasihku bukan?"

Kyuhyun sudah akan mengelurkan suaranya ketika Siwon menggenggam tangannya, "Aku serius dalam menjalani hubungan ini. Aku mengingkanmu lebih dari sekedar kontak fisik dan status sebagai kekasihmu, Kyu. Aku berharap suatu hari aku bisa menikah denganmu jika memang kau juga menginginkannya. Diusiaku aku sudah tidak memikirkan untuk bermain denganmu. Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah kekasihku. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai bagian dariku kepada dunia. Jadi jika kau menginginkanku sama besarnya, aku benar-benar berharap kau mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun ingin menangis sekarang.

Tapi ia sudah sering menangis karena kebahagiaan yang Siwon ciptakan untuknya. Kyuhyun ingin memberitahu Siwon bahwa ia juga menginginkan Siwon untuk menjadi suaminya. Menjadikan Siwon sebagian dari dirinya yang abadi. Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan kepada Siwon bahwa dirinya benar-benar mencintai Siwon. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisi Siwon.

Jadi Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Air mata Kyuhyun akhirnya terjatuh ketika Siwon memeluknya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari pelukan Siwon. Menyentuh wajah Siwon lembut ketika air matanya semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat. Jika aku masih memiliki orang tua dan teman-temanku, aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka."

Kini giliran Siwon yang menangis bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Siwon dan berhenti didepan pintu masuk kantor Siwon. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berada ditempat itu. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri rasanya seakan jantungnya ingin melompat atau meledak ditempatnya. Berusaha mengatur kegugupannya dan menghentikan aksi bodohnya yang bisa membuat keduanya dipermalukan.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang tersenyum padanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan panjang. Perlahan menggenggam tangan Siwon dan tersenyum gugup.

"Kau yakin mereka akan menerima ini dengan baik, Hyung?"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya akan memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka. Itu terserah mereka untuk menerima kita atau tidak. Beberapa dari mereka mungkin akan terkejut. Tapi percayalah, mereka adalah orang-orang yang berpikiran luas dan berpendidikan. Mereka baik-baik saja ketika aku mengatakan aku adalah seorang gay dan memiliki kekasih. Jadi aku rasa ini tidak akan berbeda."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kau mengingatkanku ketika kau bertemu orang tuaku untuk pertama kalinya. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Siwon tampak begitu percaya diri. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat Siwon kecewa. Pada satu titik ia berharap ia memiliki payudara dan vagina daripada penis yang tersembunyi dibalik bawahannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hingga aku melakukan hal gila seperti ini, kau tahu itu, Hyung."

Siwon tersenyum tulus kali ini, "Jangan buat aku menciummu disini saat ini juga, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, "Hyung!"

Siwon tertawa kecil dan memiringkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mulai berjalan. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi ketika dirinya mulai berjalan dibelakang Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika semua orang membungkuk ketika melihatnya berjalan dibelakang Siwon. Awalnya Kyuhyun kira mereka membungkuk kepada Siwon, namun dugaannya salah ketika semua orang tersenyum kepadanya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu membalas senyuman mereka dengan senyum gugup miliknya dan bungkukan singkat darinya.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengikuti tingkah Siwon dan berdiri disampingnya. Keduanya berdiri ditengah _lobby_ lantai pertama kantor Siwon. Seseorang mendekati Siwon dan laki-laki itu berdehem meminta perhatian semua orang untuk Siwon. Siwon membisikkan kata terima kasih kepada laki-laki itu dan memeri isyarat kepada Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

Siwon menatapnya sekilas dengan senyumnya yang begitu memukau membuatnya sedikit tenang. Kemudian Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seluruh pegawai kantor dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya… Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian kepada seseorang pagi ini."

Inilah saatnya.

"Jadi seperti yang kalian tahu sebelumnya, aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku telah memiliki kekasih."

Siwon kembali menatapnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun mengeraskan dagunya ketika perlahan dirinya membalas uluran tangan Siwon. Menggenggam erat tangan itu untuk mencari ketenangan disana. Siwon meremas tangan Kyuhyun menunjukkan dukungannya.

"Dialah kekasihku. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan."

Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun memandang semua orang dihadapannya dengan gugup. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Hampir saja dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan jemarinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas ringan dan kemudian tersenyum.

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tersenyum tulus ketika pandangannya beradu dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir sebagian besar orang dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya… Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Saya bekerja didunia musik dan usia saya dua puluh tujuh tahun. Senang bertemu kalian. Saya harap kita bisa menjadi akrab di masa depan."

Kemudian Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan sentuhan Siwon pada punggungnya. Siwon masih tersenyum kepadanya. Pandangan keduanya kemudian beralih pada orang-orang dihadapan mereka.

"Aku harap kalian bisa memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti kalian memperlakukanku. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian. Selamat pagi dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak percaya, "Bukankah itu tadi gila, Hyung?"

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil menuntun Kyuhyun menuju ruangannya, "Tidak segila ketika kau membalas ciumanku didepan umum."

Kyuhyun mencubit perut Siwon sekali lagi hari itu, "Hyung! Ini di kantor."

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil.

Keduanya sudah berdiri didepan lift ketika sebuah tangan meraih lengan Siwon membuat keduanya menghentikan aksinya. Seorang gadis berdiri dihadapan keduanya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Stella? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dan selanjutnya jantung Kyuhyun seakan disayat sebuah bisa tajam dan berdarah-darah.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Note :

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku gatau gimana caranya ngomong seperti ini dan tidak membuat kalian tersinggung… Aku cuma mau bilang kalau misalnya aku agak terganggu dengan komentar beberapa readers yg menuntut aku untuk update cepat dengan nada yg tidak menyenangkan.

Maksudnya gini, aku agak tersinggung ketika reader terkesan menyalahkan aku untuk update yg lama. Aku ga masalah jika reader memintaku untuk update lebih cepat karena aku memang ga pengen mengecewakan reader. Komentar kalian benar-benar bikin aku semangat.

Tapi harus aku tegaskan disini bahwa aku bukan tipe orang yg menjadikan hobiku menjadi sebuah keharusan. Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan cerita yg aku buat. Pasti. Tapi perlu aku jelaskan bahwa aku juga punya kehidupan diluar ini dan hal-hal yg harus aku selesaikan. Aku menulis untuk menghilangkan kepenatan, bukan untuk dijadikan prioritas utama hidupku ketika aku masih punya banyak hal yg benar-benar dan harus aku selesaikan.

Aku bukan membela diri, aku hanya menjelaskan posisiku disini. Aku benar-benar menghargai kalian dan aku harap kalian setidaknya juga melakukan hal yg sama. Karena bukan pertama kalinya aku berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Dan aku minta maaf buat siapapun yg kecewa sama aku. I know I'm not perfect and I'm not trying to be.

Maaf kalau aku harus memberi note seperti ini. Ini bener-bener bukan sesuatu yg pengen aku lakukan. Tapi aku harus karena aku membicarakan prinsip disini.

Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa aku tidak pernah memerhatikan kalian, tapi kalian salah. Setiap kali aku lihat comment box dan lihat komen kalian, aku selalu mengklik penname kalian jika kalian punya akun disini. Aku selalu lari ke bagian favorite authors dan favorite stories untuk lihat apa aku ada disana. Dan aku tidak bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaanku ketika aku melihat cerita dan namaku ada disana.

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah mendukung dan memberi support kepadaku. Komentar dan kritikan yg kalian berikan bisa membuat aku menulis dengan lebih baik. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa. Semua karya-karyaku aku persembahkan memang untuk kalian dan aku harap itu cukup. Kalian adalah bagian indah dalam hidupku yg tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Aku harap kalian mengerti.

I'm so sorry and I love you, Guys… and I really do ((:


	7. Sept

"Stella? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu kepada laki-laki ini?"

Gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang dihadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

Siwon menatap tidak mengerti kepada Stella, "Dia kekasihku dan aku mengajaknya untuk menemaniku hari ini. Lagipula sejak kapan kau berada di Seoul?"

Stella melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, "Apa kau gila, Siwon? Menurutmu apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan tentangmu setelah ini? Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan kedua orang tuamu?"

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dan mendengus. Dia tidak akan suka kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan sedikit privasi.

"Lebih baik kita membicarakan ini diruanganku."

"Aku tidak akan berada pada ruang yang sama bersama _kekasihmu_ ini, Siwon."

Siwon menatap Stella tajam, "Apa maksud—"

"Aku bisa pergi jika kalian membutuhkan privasi."

Kini giliran Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Kau tetap disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menggunakan nada seperti itu kepadamu. Dan kau Stella, aku berharap kau tidak menggunakan nada seperti itu lagi. Tidak kepada Kyuhyun. Tunjukkan sedikit kesopanan disini."

Stella memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeraskan dagunya. Menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggangnya. "Perhatikan ucapanmu, Choi Siwon. Aku—"

"Maafkan aku memotong ucapanmu, Stella-ssi. Hyung, bicarakan ini ditempat lain. Lebih baik aku pulang. Kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua."

Siwon sudah akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hyung. Dan sampai jumpa, Stella-ssi."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya singkat kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Siwon mengikuti kepergian Kyuhyun sebelum ia bisa meraih lengan kekasihnya itu. "Maafkan aku…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dan mengangguk, "Tak apa, Hyung. Kalian memang perlu membicarakan ini."

Siwon tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. "Kau akan baik-baik saja? Aku yakin Stella tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

Kali ini Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Aku pernah mendengar yang jauh lebih buruk. Aku baik-baik saja."

Siwon sungguh ingin memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini. Namun ia tahu Kyuhyun masih terlalu kaku dihadapan publik. Jadi Siwon meremas pundak Kyuhyun menunjukkan perhatiannya.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Kita juga perlu bicara."

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti bercanda."

Kyuhyun ikute tertawa, "Sampai jumpa di rumah, Hyung."

Siwon mengangguk, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan itu. Dia tahu dia tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Tentu saja.

Memangnya apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan hingga ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon membalik badannya menghadap Stella setelah pintu ruangannya berdebam tertutup. Mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian menghela nafasnya. Tampak Stella mengabaikan _mood_ Siwon yang memburuk. Lagipula dia juga dalam _mood_ yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Stella? Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu kepada orang lain. Terutama Kyuhyun. Kau tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Ada apa denganmu?"

Stella menatap tidak percaya kepada Siwon dan kembali berkacak pinggang. "Seharusnya aku menanyakan hal yang sama, Siwon. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?"

Siwon membalas tatapan Stella dengan pandangan tidak mengertinya, "Apa yang salah dengan aku memiliki kekasih?"

Stella mengeraskan dagunya dan menghela nafasnya kasar, "Tidak ada yang salah jika kekasihmu itu seorang wanita. Dia seorang pria, Siwon. Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana dengan pandangan orang lain kepadamu? Kepada perusahaanmu? Apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?"

Stella mengangkat kedua tangannya tidak mengerti alasan Siwon, "Kau seharusnya peduli. Bukan hanya dirimu yang kita bicarakan disini. Ini mengenai nasib perusahaan. Bagaimana jika karyawanmu tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu? Bagaimana jika orang luar, pesaing bisnismu, menggunakan keputusanmu sebagai senjata untuk menjatuhkanmu? Apa kau pernah berpikir sejauh itu sebelum mengambil keputusan ini?"

Siwon mengeraskan dagunya kuat ketika melihat poin Stella.

Stella memejamkan matanya dan memijat dahinya, "Sekarang kau melihat maksudku. Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan ayahmu?"

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Keluargaku mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun dan mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi aku belum membicarakan keputusanku untuk membawa Kyuhyun dihadapan publik."

Stella berdecak dan menatap Siwon, "Kau harus membicarakan ini, Siwon. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keputusanmu kali ini. Kau bertindak tidak rasional dan gegabah."

Siwon menghela nafasnya, "Itu yang terjadi ketika kau jatuh cinta, Stella."

Ada sesuatu dimata Stella yang tidak bisa Siwon baca.

"Mungkin itu bukan cinta. Bagaimana dengan afeksi sesaat? Atau cinta platonik?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Stella mendekati Siwon dan berdiri dihadapan Siwon, "Berapa lama kau bertemu dengannya? Apa kau mengenalnya dengan baik? Apa dia mengenalmu dengan baik? Atau apa kau yakin jika itu cinta, Siwon?"

Siwon memandang Stella tidak mengerti, "Dia membuatku merasa bahagia, Stella. Dia membuatku merasakan banyak hal diwaktu yang singkat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Bukankah itu cinta?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon menemukan hal lain ditatapan Stella dan Siwon bersumpah dia bisa melihat kilatan luka disana. Dia mulai bisa membaca orang lain dengan baik. Bagaimana mata mereka menunjukkan kesungguhan dan kejujuran. Kehadiran Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya membuatnya belajar banyak hal.

Stella menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum miris, "Apa kau jatuh cinta pada setiap orang yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Stella. Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataanmu? Apa ini benar-benar mengenai nasib perusahaanku? Atau ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Stella tertawa hampa, "Tentu saja aku memikirkan perusahaanmu, Siwon. Selain itu aku peduli padamu."

Siwon menatap Stella tidak mengerti, "Jika kau peduli padaku, kenapa kau begitu menentang keputusanku? Keputusan ini membuatku bahagia, Stella."

Stella menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Menatap Siwon ketika setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tahu itu, Siwon. Kenapa begitu sulit membuatmu mengerti. Apa aku begitu sulit ditebak?"

Siwon perlahan mendapatkan maksud Stella. Menatap Stella tidak percaya. "Apa… Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Stella mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum miris, "Kau pikir apalagi? Selama ini aku menunggumu untuk mengatakan hal yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Setidaknya mengajakku pergi berkencan atau sekedar membawaku ke rumahmu."

"Kau sudah mengenal keluargaku dan kau sering berkunjung. Kita juga sering makan malam bersama. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini semua dari awal?"

Stella kembali meneteskan air matanya, "Apa itu akan membuat suatu perbedaan? Jika aku mengatakannya, apa itu akan membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

Stella tersenyum miris, "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Siwon. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bagian putih dari hidupmu. Aku tidak lebih dari sekedar dari teman dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Sial. Ini sungguh menyakitkan."

Siwon perlahan memeluk Stella. Sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. Tidak lebih.

Perasaannya terlalu kacau. Memangnya apa yang akan kau rasakan ketika seorang wanita yang telah kau kenal cukup lama tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu?

Stella menangis dipelukan Siwon.

"Maafkan aku, Stella… Aku harap ini tidak terjadi padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi."

Stella menggeleng kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon. Mengusap air matanya kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Aku juga berharap ini tidak terjadi padaku. Lagipula aku seharusnya juga tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir. Dan jangan pernah meminta maaf karena bahagia, Siwon."

Stella mengusap wajah Siwon, "Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Siwon?"

Siwon menatap Stella, "Tentu saja."

Kali ini Stella tersenyum tulus, "Jangan hubungi aku untuk beberapa saat hingga aku memberitahumu, okay? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat. Aku harap kau mengerti, Siwon."

Siwon akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika sesuatu dalam hatinya membuatnya terdiam dan berpikir ulang tentang apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Pada akhirnya Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku menyesal ini terjadi padamu, Stella."

Stella tertawa kecil, "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, kau tahu. Inilah hidup. Kita tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

Siwon tersenyum miris menatap Stella. Ia tahu ia mungkin akan kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya. Stella bukanlah wanita yang membosankan.

"Apa kita akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?"

Stella menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu, Siwon. Kita lihat setelah semua ini berakhir. Dan aku tidak main-main ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau perlu membicarakan ini dengan kedua orang tuamu. Terutama ayahmu. Aku tidak ingin perusahaan ini terancam."

Siwon tertawa kosong, "Aku tahu. Apa kau akan memberitahu ayahmu mengenai ini?"

"Tentang kita? Atau tentang keputusanmu?"

"Keduanya aku rasa."

Stella tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundak Siwon. "Ayahku selalu berpikir aku memiliki kekasih di Amerika, jadi aku rasa dia tidak perlu tahu mengenai hubungan kita. Dan mengenai keputusanmu, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Itu adalah hakmu, Siwon."

Siwon mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Stella. Aku harap kita tetap bisa menjadi teman. Kau adalah wanita yang menyenangkan dan baik hati. Aku percaya masih banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dariku ingin menjadi orang yang kau cintai."

Stella tertawa kecil dan kembali mengusap ujung matanya yang basah, "Aku harap juga begitu. Aku harus pergi sebelum aku mengacaukan dandananku."

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Stella. Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Stella mengangguk dan memeluk Siwon singkat, "Sampai jumpa, Siwon. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau juga, Stella."

Untuk sesaat Siwon ingin sekali mencegah Stella pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo…"

Jeda.

"Jiwon-ah, apa aboji dan umma ada di rumah sekarang?"

Jeda.

"Baiklah. Katakan pada mereka aku sedang menuju kesana saat ini."

Jeda.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki rumah kedua orang tuanya dengan langkah lebar. Seakan dia sedang diburu. Tidak memerhatikan bagaimana keadaan rumahnya setelah sekian lama dia tidak berkunjung. Siwon hanya ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Entah kenapa Siwon sedikit takut membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya mengenai keputusannya. Terutama sang ayah.

Hati Siwon berdebar.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya panjang ketika menemukan kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga mereka. Tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Ayah… Ibu…"

Kedua orang tua Siwon mengangguk singkat kemudian menyilahkan Siwon untuk duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Siwon," Sang ibu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Siwon kembali menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Inilah saatnya.

"Hari ini aku memberi pengumuman kepada karyawan kantor."

Ayah Siwon meletakkan gelasnya kemudian menatap Siwon. "Mengenai?"

Siwon menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya, "Mengenai hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun."

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Itu adalah waktu yang Siwon harap tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Dia selalu membenci bagaimana heningnya keadaan dalam suasana seperti itu. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang kedua orang tuanya pikirkan. Tapi dia selalu takut itu akan menyakitkan.

Beberapa saat hingga sang ayah memutuskan untuk menghentikan keheningan yang ada.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka?"

Siwon menatap sang ayah tepat dimata, "Aku rasa mereka baik-baik saja. Sebagian besar telah mengetahui aku memiliki kekasih seorang pria. Jadi mereka tidak begitu terkejut ketika aku mengenalkan Kyuhyun."

Keadaan kembali menjadi hening. Kali ini lebih lama. Kedua orang tua Siwon saling bertukar pandang namun hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Siwon tidak bisa membaca raut wajah mereka.

"Katakan sesuatu, Ibu, Ayah…"

Sang ayah menghela nafas kemudian mengambil kembali gelas tehnya. "Apa yang kau ingin aku katakan, Siwon?"

Siwon menatap sang ayah lagi, "Entahlah. Bahwa itu adalah hal yang salah? Atau hal yang benar? Apa saja, Ayah. Jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini… Kalian menakutiku."

"Apa yang kau takutkan dari kami, Nak," Kini giliran sang ibu mengeluarkan suara.

Siwon menatap kedua orang tuanya tidak percaya, "Tentu saja jika aku mengambil keputusan yang salah dan itu akan membuat kalian kecewa."

Sang ibu tersenyum miris, "Apa kami selalu menjadi alasan dari semua keputusanmu selama ini, Siwon?"

Siwon menatap sang ibu tidak mengerti, "Tentu saja."

Sang ibu menitikkan air matanya, "Maafkan kami, Anakku…"

Siwon semakin tidak mengerti dengan kedua orang tuanya, "Ada apa, Ibu? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Kenapa ibu meminta maaf? Apa aku mengecewakan kalian?"

Sang ibu semakin meneteskan air matanya kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, Siwon. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan kami. Tidak pernah sekalipun."

"Lalu kenapa ibu menangis? Ayah, apa maksud ibu?"

Sang ayah enggan menatap Siwon. Siwon bisa melihat tatapan ayahnya melembut. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan sang ayah kepada siapapun. Terutama dirinya. Siwon sulit membaca raut wajah yang terasa begitu asing dimatanya.

Siwon mengeluarkan suaranya ragu-ragu, "Apa… Apa aku membuat keputusan yang benar kali ini?"

"Siwon…"

Siwon kembali menatap sang ibu yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sang ibu duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangan sang putra.

"Selama ini… Kami selalu mengatur hidupmu. Mendikte seluruh keputusan yang kau ambil. Kau melakukan segala hal yang kami inginkan. Lalu sekarang, ketika kau mengambil keputusanmu sendiri, apa kau berpikir kami akan menyalahkanmu, Anakku?"

Siwon terdiam seakan tertohok sesuatu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Ini sungguh rasa sakit yang sungguh indah baginya.

"Tidak?"

Sang ibu tersenyum ketika air matanya kembali turun. Mengusap kepala sang putra lembut. "Sudah saatnya kau membuat keputusanmu sendiri, Anakku. Sudah saatnya kau melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Bukan apa yang kami inginkan. Kau juga berhak bahagia."

Siwon tidak pernah menduga dirinya akan menangis dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Namun dugaan Siwon salah ketika setitik air mata turun dari mata kirinya.

Siwon memeluk sang ibu erat. Menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang ia pendam. Emosi yang tidak pernah hadir sebelumnya. Siwon menatap sang ayah yang masih enggan menatapnya. Tapi Siwon bersumpah dia bisa melihat laki-laki yang telah membesarkannya selama dua puluh Sembilan tahun itu juga meneteskan air matanya.

Siwon pikir dia tidak akan memiliki kenangan tentang ayahnya. Bahwa Siwon tidak akan merindukan sang ayah ketika sang ayah pergi nanti. Tapi Siwon salah.

Kini Siwon mengerti. Laki-laki itu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Laki-laki itu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkan perasaannya. Sekarang Siwon mengerti darimana seluruh sifatnya berasal.

Dia bahagia.

Dia akhirnya bahagia setelah sekian lama.

Siwon mengusap air matanya dan menghentikan pelukannya dengan sang ibu.

"Apa ini berarti ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja dengan keputusanku?"

Sang ibu tersenyum setelah mengusap air matanya, "Tentu saja, Nak."

Siwon menatap sang ayah, "Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Bagaimana jika keputusanku ini memengaruhi nasib perusahaan?"

Siwon masih bisa melihat jejak air mata dipipi sang ayah ketika laki-laki itu berdehem, "Nasib perusahaan bergantung dari keputusanmu untuk perusahaan dan kualitas kerja pegawainya, bukan karena keputusan yang kau ambil untuk urusan pribadimu, Siwon. Rekan bisnismu tidak akan menghakimimu karena kehidupan pribadimu selama kualitas kerjamu memuaskan."

Siwon perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya, "Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu. Terima kasih kalian telah mendukung keputusanmu."

Sang Ibu meremas tangan Siwon, "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih atas dukungan kami, Nak. Itulah keluarga. Selama kau memegang prinsipmu ketika kau mengambil keputusanmu, selama itu membuatmu bahagia, kami akan selalu mendukungmu, Siwon. Kami benar-benar bangga padamu."

Sang ibu mengusap kepala Siwon lembut. Membuat Siwon memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan ibunya yang terasa begitu hangat. Dia menyukainya.

Siwon membuka matanya dan menemukan sang ibu masih tersenyum, "Apa yang membuat kalian berubah"

"Mengenai cara kami mendidikmu?"

Siwon mengangguk.

Sang ibu tersenyum tulus, "Kami membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menyadarkan kami betapa besarnya nilai kebahagiaan itu. Bahwa kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa diraih begitu saja walaupun kalian telah memiliki segalanya. Bahwa kebahagiaan itu sesederhana ketika kau bisa melihat anakmu bahagia dengan keputusannya."

Siwon tersenyum untuk kesekian kali, "Siapa orang itu? Bukankah aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya?"

Kali ini sang ayah mengeluarkan suaranya. Siwon tidak melewatkan senyum tipis dibibir sang ayah.

"Kyuhyun."

Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada sosok itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki rumahnya dengan tidak sabar. Senyum terpatri dibibir penuhnya pertanda bahwa dirinya begitu bahagia. Siwon tidak bisa menghentikan debaran di jantungnya ketika pandangannya menemukan sang kekasih sedang menata makanan untuk keduanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang menghampirinya, "Bagaiman—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika Siwon memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium Kyuhyun tepat dibibir. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sendok sayur yang ia pegang ketika Siwon mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh pinggiran meja makan. Kyuhyun membuka belahan bibirnya ketika Siwon menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Siwon.

Siwon memindahkan kedua tangannya menuju pinggang Kyuhyun. Menyentuh langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengerang. Siwon melilit lidah Kyuhyun dan merasakan lelehan saliva mereka diujung bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon mengakhiri ciuman basah mereka dengan sebuah jilatan diujung bibir kekasihnya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang merona dengan senyuman yang kembali tercipta dibibirnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulai ungkapan terima kasihku padamu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak mengerti, "Terima kasih?"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun kemudian menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun melalui rambutnya. "Atas segalanya. Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Hyung. Kau membuatku gugup. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Stella?"

Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Mengusap sisi wajah Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Kulit Kyuhyun terasa begitu lembut dibawah sentuhannya.

Siwon menggeleng.

"Aku telah berbicara kepada Stella dan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku berterima kasih atas orang tuaku."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, "Ap-apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuamu, Hyung? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Siwon melebarkan senyumannya, "Mereka lebih dari baik-baik saja, Sayang. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Mengenai keputusanku. Mereka mendukungku. Mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya bahagia."

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Maksudku, kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku, Hyung?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Merasakan jantungnya ingin meledak sewaktu-waktu. Terjerat dalam indahnya tatapan Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak yakin dia bisa berhenti memandang iris indah itu.

"Karena dirimu membuat mereka akhirnya mengerti bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu."

Siwon bisa melihat pupil Kyuhyun membesar seiring dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai turun perlahan membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon mengerti.

Dia benar-benar jatuh terlalu dalam pada orang dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Benarkah?"

Siwon menemukan refleksi dirinya dalam iris gelap kekasihnya. Seakan mengatakan bahwa memang hanya dirinya yang dilihat oleh sosok dihadapannya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan bahagia memiliki seseorang seperti Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya?

Siwon mempertemukan dahi keduanya dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengisi bagian dari diriku yang aku tidak tahu pernah ada dan hilang. Kau memenuhi setiap bagian hidupku yang hilang dengan jutaan keping kebahagiaan. Kau mengisi hatiku dengan berbagai perasaan yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan. Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu? Agar aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu…"

Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya menangis dalam pelukan Siwon. Perasaan yang ia rasakan begitu memenuhi dadanya. Menyesakkan dadanya dengan cara yang begitu menyenangkan. Kyuhyun ingin bersembunyi selamanya dalam perasaan itu. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Bahkan tidak sekalipun dia berani memimpikannya.

Kyuhyun meremas ujung kemeja Siwon dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon. Seakan ia tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpinya yang begitu indah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun begitu menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Hyung… Karena jika kau pergi, aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku bisa mati. Bisakah aku memilikimu selamanya?"

Siwon mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah harapan yang tersirat seiring goresan iris yang menghiasi manik sosok dihadapannya.

"Selamanya adalah waktu yang lama, Sayang. Mari kita mulai semuanya dengan saling memahami? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, memahamimu lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin menjadi suatu kekecewaanmu suatu hari nanti…"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon lembut dan memejamkan matanya. Keduanya memejamkan mata atas ciuman singkat itu. Kemudian kembali menatap satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai denganku? Bagaimana jika akhir pekan ini kita habiskan di kampung halamanku?"

Siwon tersenyum dan kembali mempertemukan dahi mereka, "Sempurna."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Note:

Sorry for typos as usual ((:

 _By the way_ , sudah baca oneshot special WonKyu Day-ku kah?

Oh dan cek ceritaku yg lain yaaaa guys teheheheee~

*shamelessly promoting her own story lmao

Doakan ujianku ya, readers tersayang xoxo

*Spoiler: Next chapter will be M rated lol


	8. Huit

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Tidak berencana melewatkan momennya bersama Kyuhyun dalam ruang lingkup yang lebih sempit sedikit lebih lama. Sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang berada dikursi sampingnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela.

Kyuhyun selalu melakukan itu ketika sedang dalam perjalanan. Siwon tidak mengerti apa yang begitu menarik mengenai pemandangan diluar. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun selalu tahu bagaimana menikmati keindahan dalam setiap hal?

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bertanya.

"Apa yang lucu, Hyung?"

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Melihatmu menatap keluar jendela tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub. Apa yang begitu menarik perhatianmu?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya suka melakukannya. Menatap awan. Mereka seolah mengejarku."

Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau merindukan kampung halamanmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Entahlah, Hyung. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak mengunjungi Incheon. Aku hanya kesini setiap peringatan kematian keluargaku."

Siwon menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Aku juga butuh alasan lain untuk pulang ke rumah, bukan?"

Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat lalu mencium dahi Kyuhyun singkat. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan dihadapannya.

"Kita sudah dekat, Hyung. Setelah melewati jembatan itu kita belok ke kiri. Rumahku ada di blok ketiga kanan jalan."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Siwon bisa membaca kegugupan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Siwon yang sedang mengamati rumahnya. Membuka penutup perabotan yang sekiranya ia akan gunakan.

"Tidak sebagus rumahmu memang, tapi tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat terbaik dalam hidupku."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Kau pasti bercanda, bukan? Tempat ini jauh lebih nyaman daripada rumahku. Dan lihatlah, itu perapian… Aku selalu menginginkan perapian ada di rumahku."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau memiliki kesenangan dengan perapian? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya."

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Kau bisa duduk sepanjang hari didepan perapian itu dan berbincang dengan orang yang kau cintai. Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu ketika aku tua nanti."

Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau selalu menggunakan wajah datar ketika kau mengatakan hal semacam itu, Hyung?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh kecil, "Kau dan kalimat gombalmu itu."

"Hei! Aku tidak sedang gombal, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, "Aku tahu. _Gentleman_ sepertimu memiliki naluri alami dengan kalimat seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita meletakkan barang-barang dan makan malam. Kau pasti lelah, Hyung."

Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan. Menemukan sebuah ruangan yang berada tepat diujung lorong. Siwon tersenyum ketika dia membaca sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan nama Kyuhyun tergantung didepan pintu kamar itu.

Siwon mengamati ruangan itu. Melihat bagaimana ruangan itu masih tampak seperti berpenghuni. Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa penghargaan terpanjang didinding dan meja Kyuhyun. Tidak melewatkan beberapa pigura berisi foto Kyuhyun dan mendiang keluarganya.

Siwon berhenti didepan sebuah pigura yang tergantung didinding. Seluruh anggota keluarga Kyuhyun tampak dalam bingkaian pigura itu. Seakan merasakan kesedihan Kyuhyun, Siwon menyentuh foto itu dengan lembut.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu. Kalian berdua sungguh menawan."

Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Siwon dan tersenyum miris, "Banyak yang mengatakan itu. Jika saja keluargaku masih hidup, aku pasti akan mengenalkanmu kepada mereka, Hyung."

Ada bagian dalam hati Siwon yang runtuh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungguh menyayat hati. Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun lama.

"Jika mereka masih hidup, aku akan langsung mendatangi ayahmu untuk meminta izin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku. Aku juga akan membawakan sebuah liontin untuk ibumu dan sebuket bunga untuk kakakmu. Agar mereka mau menikahkanmu denganku suatu hari nanti."

Kyuhyun mencubit perut Siwon membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar payah dalam membuat lelucon, kau tahu?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya. Besok kau harus mengantarku ke makam mereka dan biarkan aku berbicara dengan mereka."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menatap Siwon, "Benar-benar sulit dipercaya seseorang sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta padaku."

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merona, "Benar-benar sulit dipercaya ada orang yang melewatkan seseorang sepertimu untuk dicintai. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka lewatkan. Well, aku bersyukur aku menemukanmu terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng mendengar monoton Siwon yang mampu membuat hatinya bagaikan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga dimusim semi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur disini berdua?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau ingin tidur dikamar orang tuaku?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak berbakti, kau tahu itu, Cho Kyuhyun? Aku benar-benar akan mengadukanmu kepada ibumu besok."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun semenjak kepergian keluarganya, Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia berada di rumah itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan melalui jalan setapak menuju pemakaman keluarga Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa begitu gugup. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah buket bunga besar. Tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sama gugupnya.

Melirik kekasihnya ketika mereka berdua berhenti disebuah makam besar yang diatasnya terdapat tiga bingkai foto. Siwon tersenyum miris. Sungguh ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan kekasihnya itu dari kejamnya dunia.

Siwon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Siwon dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajak siapapun kesini sebelumnya."

Siwon meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa diatas tanah pemakaman dihadapannya kemudian kembali berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, Kyu… Jika aku jadi mereka, aku tidak akan suka kau bersedih ketika kau mengunjungi makamku. Mereka ada ditempat yang lebih baik sekarang."

Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyuman masamnya, "Aku tahu. Tapi sepuluh tahun berlalu dan aku masih berharap mereka masih menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat ketika aku pulang ke rumah."

Siwon perlahan memeluk pundak Kyuhyun dan membawa lelakinya itu mendekat. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang ketika air mata menuruni pipinya. Menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak Siwon.

"Aku berharap aku ada disana ketika kau kehilangan mereka. Agar kau tidak perlu menjalani beban seberat itu sendirian."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Ayah dan ibuku membuka sebuah bisnis restoran dulu. Kakakku adalah seorang pelatih musik. Ayahku sangat suka bermain catur dan membaca koran dipagi hari. Ibu sangat suka menanam bunga dan memasak. Sedangkan kakakku, dia menyukai musik sepenuh jiwanya dan hal itu membuatnya begitu bahagia. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kakakku memarahiku ketika aku menyentuh biolanya."

Siwon meremas pundak Kyuhyun menunjukkan dukungannya.

"Setelah mereka pergi, restoran kami ditutup namun aku tidak berniat menjualnya. Biola kakakku ikut terbakar dalam kecelakaan mobil itu. Mereka menyisakan begitu banyak hal untukku hingga aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mereka tidak pernah mengajariku cara hidup tanpa mereka sehingga aku menjadi begitu menyedihkan seperti ini."

Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Merasakan bahunya mulai basah akibat air mata Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berhenti turun.

"Kau tidak perlu sendirian lagi sekarang. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh diantara tangisannya, "Aku mulai menyadari orientasiku menyimpang sejak aku duduk dibangku SMA. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan lawan jenisku. Keluargaku mulai menanyakan hal itu dan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka baik-baik saja jadi aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan dihakimi akan pilihanku suatu hari nanti."

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya sejenak lalu menatap Siwon. Mencium rahang bawah Siwon membuat Siwon menatapnya. "Lalu kau datang dan perlahan semua kesedihan yang aku rasakan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Membuatku merasakan kebahagian yang berbeda dari kebahagiaan yang pernah aku rasakan. Memberiku selamanya dalam hitungan hari. Membuatku sadar bahwa masih ada kebahagiaan untukku."

Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. Matanya mulai basah karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Memiringkan wajahnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Melumat bibir Kyuhyun dalam ciuman yang sarat akan cinta itu. Menarik diri dari Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Siwon dan menyentuh wajah Siwon, "Aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya, Hyung. Kau adalah bagian terindah dalam hidupku. Aku berharap aku tidak perlu kehilanganmu."

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku, Kyu." Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya dan membalik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadap makam keluarga Kyuhyun. Berdehem sekali menstabilkan suaranya.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma, Noona… Selamat siang, namaku Choi Siwon. Usiaku dua puluh sembilan tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai direktur utama sebuah perusahaan di Seoul. Dan saat ini aku sedang berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimaku menjadi bagian dari hidup Kyuhyun. Dia adalah orang yang baik hati dan sungguh menawan. Aku jatuh cinta padanya dengan cara yang misterius. Oh… dan satu lagi… Kemarin malam dia sempat menawariku untuk tidur di kamar paman dan bibi. Dia sungguh tidak berbakti kepada kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengadukannya."

Kyuhyun kembali menumpahkan air matanya dan mencubit perut Siwon.

Siwon ikut tertawa dan mengeratkan rangkulan pundaknya kepada Kyuhyun. Mencium dahi Kyuhyun lebih lembut. "Aku benar-benar berharap kalian menerima dan mendukungku untuk membahagiakannya. Dia sudah melewati banyak hal dan aku ingin aku bisa menemaninya melewati banyak hal lain setelahnya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Paman, Bibi, Noona… Aku harap kalian mengerti."

Dan keduanya tertegun ketika sebuah angin yang menyejukkan menyapa mereka membuat keduanya saling menatap. Keduanya saling melempar senyum terbaik mereka.

"Aku anggap itu berarti keluargamu merestuiku."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas pundak Siwon. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Membawanya mendekat dan mencium tangan itu lembut. Keduanya menikmati sore hari mereka dengan duduk di depan perapian dengan secangkir teh hangat. Ketenangan diwajah keduanya terlihat begitu jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu hujan akan datang hari ini. Cuaca terlihat cerah beberapa saat lalu."

Kyuhyun memainkan jemari Siwon dengan tangannya. Mencium kulit leher Siwon kemudian menatap Siwon yang juga memandangnya.

"Kau wangi sekali hari ini, Hyung."

Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku tidak menggunakan apapun setelah mandi."

Kyuhyun kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada Siwon. Siwon secara otomatis memeluk pundak Kyuhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Siwon bisa merasakan Kyuhyun bermain dengan ujung kaos yang ia gunakan.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Hyung…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dibawahnya, "Tentangku? Maksudmu keluargaku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku sudah tahu banyak hal tentang keluargamu. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai dirimu. Apa yang kau suka, apa yang tidak… Apapun."

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang ia sukai ataupun tidak ia sukai. "Aku tidak begitu tahu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Memindahkan jarinya bermain diatas perut Siwon membuat Siwon sedikit bergetar.

"Kau menyukai segelas Americano di pagi hari sebelum pergi ke kantor. Kau begitu menyukai olahraga tapi kau selalu membenci ketika rambutmu basah karena keringat. Kau menyukai warna hitam dan putih ketika memilih pakaian. Kau selalu mengenakan jam tangan ditangan kirimu. Kau menulis dengan alfabet bersambung. Kau lebih memilih pergi kemanapun dengan kemeja berwarna cerah dipagi hari dan warna gelasp dimalam hari. Kau begitu menyukai permainan golf dan kau suka membaca biografi tokoh besar. Kau tidak merokok ataupun meminum alkohol dan kau membenci bar. Kau menyukai musik klasik dan ballad. Kau suka bersenandung ketika kau mandi dan kau begitu menyukai panekuk buatanku dengan sirup beri di atasnya."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya. Tersenyum tulus ketika melihat senyum Kyuhyun terpatri dibibirnya. "Kau mengenalku jauh lebih baik dari aku mengenal diriku sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menangkup wajah Siwon dengan salah satu tangannya, "Aku bisa menyebutkan segala hal tentangmu jika kau menginginkannya tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyelesaikannya sepanjang malam. Aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk memahamimu, Hyung."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menciumnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam, "Hyung…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Ada apa, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan kaus Siwon, "Apa Hyung sudah berpikir jauh mengenai hubungan kita?"

Siwon mengangkat salah satu alisnya tidak mengerti, "Dalam hal?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, "Entahlah… Segalanya?"

"Kau bergetar, Sayang. Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari kaus Siwon dan menggenggam tangannya yang lain. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangannya mendingin seiring darahnya yang mengalir berpusat pada wajahnya.

"Seks mungkin?"

Bahkan Siwon yakin suara Kyuhyun lebih pelan dari dengkuran jangkrik di malam hari.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun dan menarik dagu kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari tatapan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun, lihat aku!"

Kyuhyun dengan ragu menuruti perintah Siwon yang keluar dengan begitu lembut namun menuntut.

"Hal ini mengganggumu?"

Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana pendapatmu…"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, "Ak-aku tidak tahu, Hyung… Apa… Apa hyung pernah memikirkan hal itu?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau tidak menanyakan hal yang spesifik, Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon ragu, wajahnya benar-benar memerah. "Apa… Apa Hyung pernah berpikir untuk… untuk melakukan _nya_ denganku?"

Siwon perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya, "Maksudmu bercinta denganmu di atas ranjang?"

Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Siwon mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya. Siwon tertawa kecil. Mengacak surai Kyuhyun gemas.

"Jadi benar itu maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk.

Siwon kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan menghadapkannya kearahnya.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkannya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk pelan. Lidahnya terasa begitu kaku.

Siwon tersenyum tulus, "Apa kau mengingkanku di ranjang? Apa kau sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang? Dan apakah kau siap untuk hal itu?"

Kyuhyun berdehem kecil dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis malu dihadapan Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu pembicaraan ini perlu dilakukan.

Jadi Kyuhyun mengambil nafasnya dalam lalu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu sebesar kau menginginkanku, Hyung. Dan apapun itu, aku tahu aku siap."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat pupil Siwon perlahan membesar dan tangan Siwon mengeras diwajahnya.

"Kau ingin tahu sebesar apa aku menginginkanmu, Kyu? Sebesar apa kesiapanku untuk membawa hubungan kita jauh lebih dalam?"

Kyuhyun bergetar mendengar suara Siwon yang merendah. Dan Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya ketika Siwon perlahan mendorong tubuhnya untuk bebraring di sofa panjang yang mereka duduki.

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan kedua tangan mereka menuju tubuh bagian bawah Siwon. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Siwon menghentikan kedua tangan mereka diatas kejantanan Siwon yang menegang dibalik celananya.

Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik kepada Kyuhyun, "Apa aku terlihat tidak menginginkanmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa ia akan menyesali perbuatannya nanti, tapi Kyuhyun meremas kejantanan Siwon lembut membuat pemiliknya menggeram rendah. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Siwon.

"Jika kau menginginkanku saat ini, lakukan sesuatu, Siwon."

Dan namanya dalam lantunan bibir Kyuhyun adalah batas kesabarannya.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun kuat dan memenjarakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun diatas kepalanya dengan satu tangannya. Tangan yang lain menelusup dibalik kaus Kyuhyun dan membelai kulit dibawahnya membuat Kyuhyun melenguh dalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari ciuman basah mereka ketika pasokan udaranya menipis. Siwon menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang leher Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan bekas ciuman yang memerah disana. Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan mencoba membuka kaus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Siwon dan menatapnya dalam, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Hyung?"

Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Bagaimana dengan _blow job_?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang. "Kau tahu cara melakukannya?"

Kali ini Siwon menyeringai diantara hembusan nafasnya, "Apa kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian ia bisa mendengar Siwon berkata, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

Siwon kembali mencium Kyuhyun. Membelitkan lidahnya dengan milik sang kekasih. Tangan Siwon perlahan bergerak menuju kejantanan Kyuhyun dibalik celana santainya dan meremas lembut kejantanan yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon.

"Katakan bahwa kau menginginkan hal ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya, "Aku ingin kau melakukannya, Hyung."

Siwon kembali menyeringai. Membawa kedua tangannya di perbatasan celana Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang menggila.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa gugup, "Kau pasti bercanda."

Siwon tertawa kecil dan perlahan menurunkan celana sekaligus boxer Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merona hebat ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan bagian terintimnya pada orang lain.

Siwon bisa merasakan kegugupan Kyuhyun yang menggila. Meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Banyak hal yang ada dikepalaku. Aku… Apakah… Tidak. Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Apakah… Apakah… Aku baik-baik saja? Kau… Kau menyukai _ku_?"

Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian mempertemukan dahi keduanya, "Kau berpikir aku mengubah pikiranku tentang setelah aku melihatmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang sebelum melihat Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya, "Kau sempurna, Cho Kyuhyun. Percayalah aku tidak pernah menginginkan apapun selain hatimu. Dan jika kau berbicara mengenai tubuhmu, percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menikmatinya. Kau milikku, Kyu."

"Ben-benarkah?"

Kali ini Siwon menyeringai, "Let me show you how it works, Baby…"

Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya dan perlahan mesejajarkan wajahnya dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya was-was.

Siwon perlahan mencium kejantanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah keras dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hy-hyunghhh…"

"Siwon. Panggil namaku. Hanya namaku."

"Siwonhh… please…"

Siwon kembali menyeringai. Perlahan menjilat kejantanan Kyuhyun kemudian mengulumnya. Kyuhyun harus memindahkan tangannya ke rambut Siwon dan menjambak pelan surai kekasihnya ketika Siwon menghisap kejantanannya kuat. Siwon tertawa kecil disekitar kejantanan Kyuhyun melihat reaksi kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendesah keras.

"Siwonnhh… Ngghh… Not gonna last long."

Siwon mempercepat kulumannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun dan menjilatkan lidahnya pada slit Kyuhyun. Merasakan precum Kyuhyun yang terasa asing baginya. Siwon menemukan dirinya tidak merasa jijik dengan cairan itu. Siwon menggunakan satu tangannya untuk membantu pekerjaannya. Siwon memijat testis Kyuhyun lembut tanpa menghentikan kulumannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika ia merasakan gelombang hasratnya akan segera tiba. Mendorong kepala Siwon untuk melepaskan kejantanannya namun Siwon menggeleng.

"Si-siwon… aku akan… SIWON!"

Siwon tersedak ketika pertama kalinya sperma Kyuhyun memenuhi tenggorokannya. Namun ia tidak berusaha melepas kejantanan Kyuhyun. Berusaha menelan semua cairan Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyu yang telah lemas untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Menemukan kekasihnya masih terengah dengan mata tertutup serta bibir yang masih tergigit oleh deretan gigi putihnya. Siwon tersenyum tulus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan Siwon tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu menawan. Hatinya menghangat.

"Apakah—"

Siwon menghentikan kalimat Kyuhyun dengan sebuah ciuman manis dan penuh cinta. "Aku baik-baik saja dan kau begitu sempurna, Sayang."

Kyuhyun perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya. "Terima kasih."

Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang masih merona, "Bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku melakukannya dengan benar?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Aku… aku menyukainya. Darimana kau mempelajarinya, Hyung?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Sebelum kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan mengatakannya. Aku hanya melakukannya sesuai perasaanku. Aku sering membayangkanmu melakukannya untukku jadi aku hanya mengaplikasikan hal yang sama untukmu."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, "Kau apa?"

Siwon kembali menyeringai, "Aku laki-laki sehat dan aku memiliki kekasih dengan bokong terindah. Jangan salahkan aku ketika aku memikirkanmu berada diposisi tertentu, Sayang…"

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika Siwon memberikan celana beserta boxernya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Kau tersinggung?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Siwon, "Justru sebaliknya."

Siwon kembali tertawa, "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama untukmu? Karena aku juga selalu membayangkan diriku melakukan hal yang sama untukmu sebelum…"

Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya, "Sebelum?"

Siwon bisa melihat seringai tipis Kyuhyun, "Sebelum aku membayangkan kau melakukan sesuatu dengan bokong indahku."

Dan detik berikutnya Siwon harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk tidak kembali melucuti pakaian kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

#Note:

Sorry again for the long update…

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi sampe aku bingung mau mulai darimana. Aku hanya mau bilang maaf buat readers yang sudah menunggu cerita ini.

Im so so sorry.

Banyak hal yg harus aku kerjain jadi ya… begitulah…

So this is it. Sorry for typos and blablabla mistakes.

Maap kalo ga dapet feelnya.

Im sorry again, guys. I really am sorry.

To be continued.


	9. Neuf

Siwon menyalakan kran shower dan memilih menggunakan air panas sebagai pilihannya. Menikmati guyuran air yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya dan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Siwon berusaha meraih sabun mandi ketika suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup menyentuh indera pendenngarannya kemudian ia menghentikan kran showernya.

"Kyu?"

Beberapa saat hingga suara kekasihnya memenuhi telinganya, "Bolehkah aku mandi bersamamu?"

Siwon hampir saja terpeleset ketika mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, "Tentu saja, Sayang. Kemarilah."

Siwon bisa melihat dari balik kaca shower yang berembun Kyuhyun tengah melepas pakaiannya. Menelan ludahnya ketika debaran di jantungnya mulai menggila.

Beberapa saat hingga pintu shower terbuka dan menampilkan Kyuhyun yang telanjang bulat tengah menatapnya malu. Siwon juga gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya keduanya saling menatap tanpa balutan pakaian menghiasi tubuh keduanya. Siwon tersenyum tipis lalu menawarkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang disambut hangat.

Keduanya memasuki shower tanpa melepas pandangan mereka. Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang basah. Menelusuri bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya lembut. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka bibirnya dan detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan ibu jari Siwon perlahan memasuki gua hangatnya. Kyuhyun mengulum ibu jari Siwon lembut tanpa sekalipun melepas tatapan matanya dengan Siwon. Ia menikmati bagaimana pupil Siwon membesar menunjukkan gairahnya yang mulai memuncak.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon ketika Siwon mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh kaca shower. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Kyuhyun dan menjilat leher Kyuhyun sensual. Merasakan kejantanan keduanya mulai menegang dan bersentuhan satu sama lain membuat keduanya mendesah pelan.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan otomatis Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya disekitar pinggang Siwon. Kyuhyun meremas tengkuk belakang Siwon ketika Siwon dengan sengaja menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Siwon dan mempertemukan dahi keduanya.

Siwon meraih bibir Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman basah yang penuh gairah. Kyuhyun melenguh hebat ketika tangan Siwon menyentuh kejantanannya dan memijatnya pelan.

"Si-siwonhh…"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bergairahnya, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Siwon dengan gairah yang sama, "Aku ingin memberimu blow job, Won."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

Siwon kemudian menurunkan tubuh kekasihnya pelan dan menyaksikan kekasihnya itu berlutut dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat rona merah diwajah Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu jelas. Siwon tersenyum kecil ketika perlahan Kyuhyun menggenggam kejantanannya yang menegang.

"Kau bergetar, Sayang."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum gugup, "Aku hanya gugup. _Kau_ … jauh lebih besar dari perkiraanku, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil dan mengacak surai Kyuhyun, "Apakah itu hal yang mengecewakanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian dengan gerakan yang ragu ia memijat kejantanan Siwon membuat pemiliknya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ketika perlahan mulai memasukkan kejantanan Siwon dalam mulutnya. Menemukan rahang bawah Siwon yang mengeras ketika lidahnya menelusuri slit Siwon. Kyuhyun menemukan keberaniannya.

Mengulum kejantanan Siwon lambat membuat Siwon menggeram pelan. Reaksi Siwon benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun percaya diri. Mempercepat tempo kuluman dan hisapannya pada kejantanan Siwon. Merasakan tangan Siwon berpindah ke surai lembutnya dan menjambaknya lembut. Kyuhyun tidak memejamkan matanya ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Memijat testis Siwon lembut dan menjilat kejantanan Siwon dengan lidahnya dan berhenti pada slit kejantanan Siwon yang mulai mengeluarkan precum.

Kyuhyun menyukainya.

Siwon kembali menjambak surai Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun kembali mengulum kejantanan Siwon. Hanya saja kali ini lebih dalam.

"Dammit, Kyu!"

Siwon memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan ujung kejantanannya menyentuh tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Rahangnya mulai terasa kaku jadi dia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mempercepat tempo kulumannya dan menghisap Siwon dengan kuat.

Siwon mendesah hebat ketika merasakan klimaksnya segera tiba. Mendorong kepala Kyuhyun lembut dan menatapnya. Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan bisu Siwon.

"Aku ingin kau datang dalam mulutku, Siwon."

Siwon menemukan dirinya mengangguk. Karena percayalah, wajah Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar membuatnya gila hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir akan hal lainnya.

"Fuck, Kyu! Faster, Babe… C'mon!"

Kyuhyun menuruti keinginan Siwon mempercepat hisapannya. Siwon menjambak rambut Kyuhyun lebih kuat dan pandangannya mengabur ketika klimaks menderanya dengan begitu hebat.

"KYU!"

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut merasakan sperma hangat Siwon memenuhi tenggorokannya dengan tiba-tiba. Tersedak pada usaha pertamanya dalam menelan sperma itu. Kyuhyun berusaha merilekskan tenggorokannya dan menelan sisa sperma Siwon dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terkena lelehan sperma Siwon dan menjilatnya.

"You're so fucking sexy when you do that, Babe…"

Kyuhyun bersemu dengan hebat ketika menemukan Siwon tengah menatapnya dengan masih terengah. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun. Merasakan dirinya dalam mulut Kyuhyun dengan cara yang begitu indah. Siwon mengakhiri ciumannya dengan sebuah hisapan kuat pada lidah Kyuhyun.

"Dan setelah semuanya, kau masih malu dihadapanku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya takut mengecewakanmu, Hyung."

Siwon ikut tertawa setelahnya, "Percayalah, setelah malam ini, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti membayangkanmu melakukan hal yang sama sepanjang hari."

Kyuhyun mencubit perut Siwon gemas.

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, "Bagaimana jika aku membantumu menuntaskan _masalahmu_ dibawah sana sambil kita mandi? Kemudian biarkan aku memelukmu sepanjang malam karena besok pagi kita sudah harus kembali ke kota…"

Dan Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya mengangguk setuju dengan keputusan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup kelasnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar diwajahnya. Hari ini terasa begitu berbeda. Setelah kemarin dia menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun lebih sering tersenyum. Dia merasa bahagia.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas setelah seluruh muridnya keluar. Menyusuri lorong sambil membawa kotak biola ditangan kirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun Songsaenim…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menemukan seorang muridnya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Park Minhyun-ssi… Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Park Minhyun itu mengangguk sopan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta kelas tambahan, Songsaenim... Aku terpilih sebagai pemain biola solo untuk persembahan kelulusan jurusanku. Apakah anda tidak keberatan?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengikuti seluruh sesi latihanku setiap minggunya, Minhyun-ssi? Dan aku rasa permainan biolamu sudah begitu baik."

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun dihadapan Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengambil kelas tambahan untuk persiapanku. Acaranya digelar bulan depan, Songsaenim…"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan satu kali setiap minggu?"

Park Minhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Sempurna. Lalu bagaimana jadwalnya, Songsaenim? Apakah kita akan berlatih di tempatmu? Atau kita berlatih di tempatku?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku tinggal dengan seseorang saat ini jadi aku tidak bisa membawamu kesana."

Murid Kyuhyun itu menyeringai tipis, "Kekasihmu, Songsaenim?"

Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan wajahnya memerah. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku belum membicarakan ini dengannya."

Park Minhyun kembali tersenyum puas, "Jika anda mau, kita bisa berlatih di apartemenku setelah kelas anda selesai. Aku tinggal sendiri, Songsaenim."

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, "Aku akan memberitahumu setelah aku menemukan tempat dan jadwal latihan yang cocok. Dan panggil saja aku Hyung, Minhyun-ah. Usia kita tidak terlalu jauh berbeda."

Sang murid melebarkan senyumnya, "Dengan senang hati, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cukup cepat hingga Kyuhyun tidak sadar dirinya kini telah bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah sebelumnya menikmati makan malam yang menyenangkan dengan Siwon di restoran Jepang diujung jalan dekat sekolah musik dimana Kyuhyun mengajar.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Siwon yang tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang sambil membaca sebuah buku ditangannya. Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya di paha Siwon dan bermain dengan piyama tidur Siwon.

"Buku apa yang sedang kau baca, Hyung?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Tentang kehidupan Abraham Lincoln, Sayang."

"Apa kau akan membacanya sepanjang malam?"

Siwon kemudian menurunkan bukunya dan menatap kekasihnya. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Kau ingin tidur? Aku bisa membacanya diruang kerjaku. Aku sangat menyukai buku ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Koreksi. Kau menyukai semua buku tentang orang-orang itu, Hyung. Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sesaat lalu menutup bukunya dan meletakkan buku tebal itu di atas meja nakas, "Ada apa, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon di atasnya, "Sore ini salah satu muridku meminta kelas tambahan padaku dan aku menyanggupinya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bingung dimana seharusnya kami berlatih. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya kesini."

Alis Siwon bertaut, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka jika muridmu mengetahui hubungan kita? Lagipula aku tidak keberatan kau membawa muridmu kesini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya, "Hyung, semua orang di tempatku bekerja sudah tahu mengenai orientasiku dan hubungan kita… Terima kasih atas pemberitahuan publik akibat tingkahmu yang gila memperkenalkanku di kantormu. Bukan itu masalahnya, Hyung..."

Tertawa kecil, Siwon bermain dengan surai Kyuhyun dan membelainya lembut, "Lalu?"

"Namanya Park Minhyun. Dia berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Dia juga bersekolah di universitas yang sama denganku dulu serta jurusan yang sama denganku pula. Dia laki-laki, Hyung… Tidak mungkin aku memasukkan laki-laki lain ke apartemenmu. Siapapun itu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lembut, "Hei, ini apartemenmu juga, kau tahu? Kau takut aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk.

Siwon tertawa kecil. Hati Kyuhyun bergetar halus mendengar tawa kekasihnya yang begitu indah ditelinganya. Lebih indah dari gesekan biolanya ketika dirinya memainkan sebuah simfoni.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku selalu memercayaimu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tetap tidak enak, Hyung. Bagaimana jika Jiwon datang kemari ketika kau sedang tidak di rumah dan aku sedang bersama Minhyun? Keluargamu pasti tersinggung, Hyung."

Kali ini Siwon tersenyum tulus. Membelai wajah Kyuhyun lembut dan merasakan kekasihnya itu mencium tangannya. Siwon tahu perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa solusimu, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Entahlah. Dia sempat menawariku untuk berlatih di tempatnya setelah sesi kelas soreku. Dia tinggal sendiri."

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak, "Berapa lama kalian akan berlatih?"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang berkutat dengan pikirannya, "Satu kali dalam satu minggu selama satu bulan. Mungkin aku selesai sekitar pukul delapan malam. Bagaimana, Hyung?"

Siwon terlihat menimbang keputusannya, "Baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku menjemputmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, "Terima kasih, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Keberatan jika aku bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian berlatih?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika Siwon berbaring di sampingnya dan mematikan lampu meja nakasnya. "Tentu saja tidak, Hyung."

Siwon tersenyum kecil kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat, "Good night, Babe…"

"Good night, Love…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini apartemenmu, Minhyun-ssi?" Siwon mengamati isi ruangan bernuansa minimalis milik murid kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda yang lebih muda tujuh tahun dari Siwon itu tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Begitulah. Maaf apabila terlihat berantakan. Anda tahu kehidupan laki-laki yang tinggal sendiri bukan?"

Ketiga pemuda diruangan itu tertawa kecil.

Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun singkat kemudian berkata, "Hal itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Percayalah dia mungkin berniat merapikan isi apartemenmu sekarang juga jika kau mengizinkannya, Minhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menyikut pelan perut Siwon yang kembali tertawa. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

Siwon mengakhiri tawanya, "Baiklah. Aku rasa aku bisa meninggalkan kalian untuk mulai berlatih. Aku akan menjemputmu tiga jam lagi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih, Hyung."

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian beralih pada Minhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Minhyun-ssi. Semoga sukses dengan penampilanmu. Aku menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu."

Minhyun mengangguk singkat dan menjabat uluran tangan Siwon, "Terima kasih atas dukungannya, Siwon-ssi. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Siwon mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen Minhyun. Kyuhyun mengikuti kekasihnya keluar apartemen. Memberikan sedikit privasi untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Minhyun menunggu di dalam apartemen ketika Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Siwon ketika keduanya berada di luar.

Siwon menggapai tangan kekasihnya dan benar dugaannya, tangan itu basah dan dingin. Mencium sekilas tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Entahlah… Ini pertama kalinya aku memberikan kelas privat dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku akan menghabiskan waktuku berdua dengan orang lain. Dan dalam kasus ini, Minhyun adalah seorang laki-laki."

Siwon tertawa kecil ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau terdengar seperti gadis SMA yang akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan laki-laki incarannya, Kyu. Kau menyukai Minhyun?"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Apa kau gila, Hyung? Tentu saja tidak."

Siwon kembali tertawa kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. Membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya yang diikuti Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Siwon dan melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya Siwon yang mampu menenangkannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sayang. Sekarang masuklah dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Atau kau ingin aku menemanimu disini?"

Kyuhyun tertarik dengan ide Siwon. Namun disisi lain dia tahu bahwa kehadiran Siwon diantara Kyuhyun dan Minhyun yang sedang berlatih bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hyung."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum simpul menampilkan lesung pipinya yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun merona.

"Tentu saja. Tiga jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan lupa makan malammu, okay?"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menikmati makan malam sendirian."

Siwon menyeringai tipis, "Well, aku tidak masalah jika kau bisa menggantinya dengan kegiatan yang jauh lebih menarik."

Kyuhyun merona hebat mendengar godaan Siwon. Mencubit perut Siwon ketika ia gagal menyembunyikan senyum malunya. Membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

Siwon mengakhiri tawanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun lembut, "Masuklah. Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk."

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum gugup. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon kemudian mencium bibir Siwon cukup lama sebelum ia melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat mencintaimu."

Siwon mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut kemudan mencium dahinya sayang, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang masuklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Siwon kemudian memasuki apartemen Minhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pada bagian ini, apakah seharusnya aku mengambil nada setinggi ini atau lebih baik aku turunkan, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan permainan biola Minhyun dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya. "Mungkin kau bisa menurunkan satu setengah oktaf pada bagian ini karena pada baris berikutnya kau akan bermain dengan tempo cepat. Dengan begitu kau bisa memberikan unsur klimaks pada permainanmu. _Crescendo_."

Minhyun mengulangi permainan biolanya dan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika Minhyun mendapatkan maksud dari perkataannya dengan baik. Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Minhyun spontan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun tertawa kecil dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Benarkah? Aku rasa aku masih belum sebaik dirimu ketika membawakan instrument ini, Hyung."

Kyuhyun merona mendengar pujian Minhyun. Berdehem kecil untuk menstabilkan suaranya. "Kau berlebihan. Aku rasa kau bisa melampauiku dalam waktu singkat, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat melampauimu, Hyung. Agar kau selalu menjadi guruku."

Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Minhyun mengedikkan bahunya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, "Hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Minhyun. Kyuhyun sudah akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Minhyun memotongnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika aku mengulangnya dari baris pertama, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan keterkejutannya kemudian menatap Minhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Memberikan sebuah senyum miring dan menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Ten-tentu saja, Minhyun-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon membaca tiap kata dalam baris yang tersusun rapi memenuhi halaman laporan perusahaan ditangannya. Meminum kopi dihadapannya dengan tenang sambil menelaah isi laporan tersebut dengan saksama. Beralih ke laporan lain ketika tidak menemukan kesalahan pada laporan sebelumnya. Sudah dua jam ia bergelut dengan pekerjaannya dan masih tersisa beberapa file tentang penawaran kerja sama dihadapannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu kemudian Siwon melirik jam dinding disampingnya. Setengah dua belas. Siwon menguap untuk kedua kalinya malam itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak berbicara banyak semenjak mereka sampai di apartemen. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera tidur dengan alasan kelelahan.

Siwon memijat tengkuk lehernya dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Berniat meminum kopinya untuk kesekian kali namun menemukan gelasnya telah kosong. Siwon bangkit dari posisinya kemudian pergi menuju dapur untuk mengisi gelasnya.

Siwon secara tidak sengaja menemukan ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak diatas sofa ruang tamu. Tersenyum kecil kemudian memungut benda itu dan berjalan menaiki tangga untuk meletakkan ponsel itu di kamar. Kyuhyun pasti akan mencari benda itu ketika dia bangun.

Siwon membuka kunci layar pada ponsel Kyuhyun ketika menemukan lampu LED ponsel itu terus berkedip. Menandakan ada pesan masuk atau pangggilan yang tak terjawab. Siwon menemukan beberapa notifikasi pada ponsel Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk membuka kotak pesan Kyuhyun.

Siwon membuka satu persatu pesan yang belum Kyuhyun baca. Tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan pesan dari Jiwon untuk Kyuhyun. Mengingatkan agar Kyuhyun selalu menjaga kesehatannya dan menyampaikan salamnya untuk Siwon.

'Dasar bocah!' batin Siwon.

Siwon memasuki kamar mereka dan menemukan Kyuhyun telah bergelung dengan selimut dan tertidur pulas. Ia sudah akan meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun pada meja nakas disamping tubuh Kyuhyun ketika dirinya membaca pesan terakhir pada ponsel Kyuhyun.

 _Dari: Park Minhyun_

 _Terima kasih atas waktunya hari ini, Hyung. Aku mendapatkan waktu yang menyenangkan bersamamu. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Aku tidak sabar berlatih denganmu._

 _Selamat malam._

Untuk beberapa alasan Siwon merasakan pesan itu terdengar ganjil ketika ia membacanya. Entah kenapa Siwon tidak menyukai isi pesan itu. Walaupun Minhyun adalah murid Kyuhyun sejak lama, tapi bukankah pesan itu terdengar terlalu… _intim_?

Siwon segera mengusir pikiran negatifnya dan memilih alternatif lain. Mungkin saja Minhyun dan Kyuhyun menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman bukan? Lagipula masih ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus Siwon selesaikan malam ini.

Siwon meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja nakas disamping Kyuhyun. Mencium dahi Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka.

'Bukan itu yang seharusnya aku pikirkan saat ini.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidur pukul berapa tadi malam, Hyung? Kau terlihat lelah sekali pagi ini." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas Siwon.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya singkat, "Aku menyerah diangka dua."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Tentu saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku lembur. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum simpul, "Uh-huh. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Kekasihnya itu kini sedang memijat tengkuk lehernya, "Semua berjalan lancar. Kurasa aku harus pergi ke Cina selama beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan kerjasamaku. Kau ingin ikut?"

Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan kekasihnya dan menghela nafasnya, "Aku ingin sekali ikut tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Minhyun mengenai kelas tambahannya."

"Oh… Baiklah."

Siwon tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makannya pagi itu. Mendengar Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang Minhyun setelah kejadian semalam membuat Siwon benar-benar hilang selera.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?"

Siwon yang sadar bahwa Kyuhyun memerhatikannya segera tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Hei, bagaimana jika aku sarapan di kantor? Aku baru ingat bahwa aku terburu-buru pagi ini."

Dan Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena untuk pertama kalinya dia berbohong pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak mengerti, "Hyung, aku tid—"

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi, Kyu. Sampai jumpa nanti sore. Aku akan menghubungimu di kantor."

Siwon bisa melihat raut kekecewaan Kyuhyun yang kemudian segera berganti dengan sebuah senyum palsu.

Hati Siwon seakan teriris. Dirinya hanya tidak suka dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dan menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun, bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang mampu ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sejenak, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Hyung. Hati-hati di jalan…"

"Sampai jumpa, Kyu…"

Siwon benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

'Maafkan aku, Sayang…'

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Note:

Maaf untuk update yang lama, saya lagi UAS ''':

Maaf untuk typo karena ini ngebut.

Dan terima kasih untuk reader yang setia menanti.

I love you to the venus and back, Guys… xx

*Mind to review and comment? Please? Teheheee~~


	10. Dix

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak bisa fokus dengan ucapan karyawannya yang sedang mempresentasikan laporannya. Setiap kali Siwon berusaha fokus untuk waktu yang lama, dirinya selalu menemukan bayangan wajah Kyuhyun yang kecewa dengan sikap pengecutnya pagi ini. Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri setiap kali rasa bersalah menghampirinya seribu kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia seharusnya lebih memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun daripada perasaan bodohnya yang tidak beralasan. Jelas itu bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon justru menjadikan Kyuhyun korban dari perasaannya. Siwon kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar harus memperbaiki keadaan mereka.

Siwon bernafas lega ketika setelah satu jam berlalu dan dia bisa mengakhiri rapatnya. Menuju ruangannya dan membuka jasnya. Melonggarkan dasinya kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Siwon berjalan menuju dinding kaca ruangannya yang terletak di belakang mejanya. Mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul di siang hari yang tampak begitu melelahkan. Ia melirik jam ditangan kirinya dan tersenyum simpul. Menemukan bahwa itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun dijam makan siang seperti ini.

Beberapa saat hingga sambungan telepon Siwon terhubung.

" _Hyung…"_

Siwon tersenyum miris menemukan nada khawatir kekasihnya, "Hei…"

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Hmm…"

Keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya. Siwon baru menyadari latar belakang suara Kyuhyun tidak terdengar apapun.

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

" _Aku tidak lapar. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

Siwon tahu alasan dibalik jawaban Kyuhyun mengenai nafsu makannya, "Aku juga tidak lapar. Aku… tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Keheningan diantara mereka terjadi lagi.

" _Apakah… apakah aku membuatmu marah?"_ Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memecah keheningan mereka.

Siwon membenci nada Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Aku tidak berniat menghindarimu. Hanya saja aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik tadi pagi."

" _Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"_

Siwon lebih memilih untuk memandang lantai yang tampaknya lebih menarik.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa ini hanya perasaanku yang tidak beralasan. Jangan dipedulikan… Dan maafkan aku mengenai kejadian pagi tadi."

Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit ragu, _"Jika itu membuatmu menghindariku… bukankah… bukankah seharusnya kita membicarakannya?"_

Siwon menghela nafasnya kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Minhyun… Tadi malam aku membaca pesannya untukmu di ponselmu. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan pesan itu dan ketika pagi tadi kau menyebut namanya, aku begitu tidak menyukainya."

Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menemukan maksudnya hingga beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Ada apa dengan pesannya, Hyung?"_

Siwon kembali menghela nafasnya, "Aku tahu aku akan terdengar sangat bodoh. Tapi percayalah, isi pesan itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Bukankah itu terlalu intim? Maksudku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian sebenarnya tapi seharusnya dia tahu bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Juga dia telah mengenalku. Atau hanya aku saja yang terganggu dengan isi pesan itu?"

" _Kau men-menakutiku, Hyung…"_

Siwon tersadar bahwa dia meninggikan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya. Menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian mengumpat kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang…"

" _Tid-tidak apa… Aku… aku akan berbicara padanya untuk tidak mengirim pesan seperti itu lagi."_

Kali ini Siwon sedikit lebih tenang. Dia tahu dia bisa memercayai Kyuhyunnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sore ini lalu kita makan malam di luar. Bagaimana? Aku tidak suka ketika aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan menenangkanmu disaat seperti ini."

Siwon tersenyum tulus ketika mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

" _Aku hanya takut aku membuat kesalahan dan membuatmu marah, Hyung…"_

Siwon tidak mengubah senyumnya, "Aku seharusnya yang berkata seperti itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan pagi ini aku benar-benar merasa seperti pengecut. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku. Maafkan aku, Sayang…"

Siwon bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum disisi lain.

" _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hyung. Aku berjanji akan membicarakan ini dengan Minhyun."_

Siwon menghela nafasnya singkat, "Terima kasih, Kyu. Baiklah… sampai jumpa nanti sore. Jangan lupa makan siangmu, Sayang…"

" _Aku akan makan siang jika kau melakukan hal yang sama."_

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Hatinya berdebar ketika menemukan Minhyun berada di kursi paling depan. Pemuda itu tampak melemparkan senyumnya yang tentu saja Kyuhyun balas. Memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan pemuda itu setalah kelasnya selesai ketika beberapa muridnya telah memenuhi kelas musiknya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya cukup panjang dan memulai kelasnya dengan sedikit beban dipunggungnya.

Satu jam berikutnya Kyuhyun lewati dengan cukup sempurna. Berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan pandangannya dengan Minhyun sebisa mungkin agar permainannya tidak terganggu. Kyuhyun bernafas lega ketika seluruh muridnya telah keluar ruangan.

"Minhyun-ah, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu menatap gurunya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mengenai dirimu yang mengabaikanku sepanjang kelas berlangsung?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya menatap Minhyun.

"Ak-aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun tertawa kecil, "Terserah saja, Hyung. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ini… ini mengenai pesanmu semalam."

Minhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ada apa dengan pesanku? Apakah aku mengganggumu, Hyung?"

Nada bicara Minhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. Belum tentu Minhyun bermaksud lebih ketika mengirim pesan itu, bukan? Kyuhyun harus membuat pemuda ini mengerti tanpa melukai perasaannya. Bagaimanapun Minhyun adalah muridnya. Terbaik diantaranya.

"Bukan begitu, Minhyun-ah. Lain kali hubungi aku secara langsung saja. Aku tidak bisa membaca nadamu ketika kau hanya berkirim pesan. Bisa saja aku salah mengartikannya."

Minhyun semakin tidak mengerti, "Bukankah maksud pesanku sudah jelas?"

Berikutnya Minhyun terkekeh kecil kemudian melempar sebuah seringai tipis dibibirnya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab.

"Baiklah. Apapun maksud perkataanmu itu, Hyung. Lain kali akan ku telepon saja dirimu. Kau tidak akan terganggu dengan hal itu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega kemudian menjawab, "Aku rasa tidak."

Minhyun mempertahankan seringainya, "Walaupun itu tengah malam atau ketika kau sedang sibuk dengan hal _lain_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Minhyun tertawa setelahnya, "Baiklah. Kau sendiri yang memintanya, Hyung. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Hyung."

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri setelah Minhyun beranjak, "Sampai jumpa, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun berjalan kemudian tepat ketika ia sejajar dengan Kyuhyun, ia berbisik pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar meneleponmu, Hyung."

Kemudian menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membeku.

Tunggu dulu.

'Apa maksudnya? Lalu untuk apa dia meneleponku tengah malam?'

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyadarinya.

Mungkin saja, ada maksud lain dari sikap Minhyun selama ini.

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh tepat dalam rencananya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika permainan biolanya memasuki bagian refrain. Berusaha menghayati permainannya dan memperbaiki bagian-bagian yang menurutnya kurang memuaskan. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ia bisa menyelesaikan bagian yang menurutnya paling sulit. Membuka matanya ketika permainan musiknya berakhir dan menuliskan beberapa catatan pada kertas yang bertuliskan not balok dihadapannya.

"Chopin, Nocturne opus sembilan nomor dua. Permainan yang indah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya. Tampak Siwon sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran pintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Senyum Siwon membuatnya merona dengan hebat.

"Hyung… Aku tidak mendengar pintu terbuka. Apakah aku menganggumu?"

Siwon tidak menghapus senyumannya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Menggapai wajah Kyuhyun dan menciumnya cukup lama. Siwon bisa melihat rona Kyuhyun ketika ia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Kau terlalu menikmati permainanmu. Dan kau membuatku benar-benar bingung, Sayang…"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang masih tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu berdansa dengan musik yang kau mainkan, namun disisi lain aku juga ingin hanya duduk dan mendengarkan permainanmu sepanjang hari. Bukankah ini sangat merepotkan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan mengusap tengkuk lehernya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya. Ia tidak pernah terbisaa dengan pujian. Dan Siwon membuat keadaan semakin buruk karena setiap kali Kyuhyun memainkan biolanya, Siwon akan memujinya dengan kata-kata yang begitu indah.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu, Hyung. Apalagi untuk orang sepertimu."

Kini giliran Siwon yang tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti bercanda. Kau adalah pemain biola terbaik yang pernah aku dengar. Lalu apa maksudmu dengan orang sepertiku, hmm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Siwon dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian menjatuhkan tangannya di atas dada kiri Siwon.

"Kau begitu sempurna. Kau memiliki segalanya yang akan membuat orang lain rela melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkanmu dan membuatmu bangga. Aku dengan keahlian bermusikku bukanlah hal yang sulit kau dapatkan."

Siwon mengernyit. Menggapai tangan Kyuhyun di atas dadanya dan mencium tangan itu lembut. "Apakah kau barusaja menyindirku?"

Kyuhyun segera menatap Siwon, "Ten-tentu saja tidak, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil menemukan kegelisahan Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu. "Aku bercanda. Berhentilah memujiku. Kau harus lebih sering melakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon. "Aku tidak pernah lebih bahagia ketika mendengar pujianmu untukku."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memujimu setiap waktu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung…"

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit untuk membuat celah diantara mereka. Agar ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tepat di matanya.

"Berhentilah mengatakannya seakan aku akan meninggalkanmu, okay? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya teringat tentang masalah kita pagi ini. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu marah."

Hati Siwon bergetar halus mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Kyuhyunnya bisa begitu memikirkan Siwon diatas dirinya sendiri?

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, okay? Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Masalah kita sudah selesai dan hal buruk apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan akan terjadi pada hubungan kita, kau salah. Bahkan seharusnya aku yang berpikir kau akan memilih orang lain daripada diriku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak mengerti, "Itu tidak mungkin, Hyung. Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Siapapun orang lain yang kau maksud, aku akan selalu memilihmu. Lagi dan lagi. Bahkan jika ada kehidupan berikutnya untukku, aku akan selalu memilihmu."

Siwon memejamkan matanya ketika emosi menguasainya. Ia sungguh ingin menangis. Belum pernah ada yang mencintainya seperti itu.

Siwon sudah akan membuka matanya ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat ketika Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun untuk meminta akses lebih dalam.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon lembut ketika Siwon menghisap lidahnya kuat. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan otomatis Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Siwon.

Siwon menarik diri dari ciuman mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun yang merona begitu hebat dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menarik satu lengannya dari leher Siwon kemudian mengusap bibir Siwon dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kau membuktikannya, Won?"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat pupil Siwon melebar tanda kekasihnya itu menangkap maksudnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Siwon. Membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon dan menggigit kulit leher Siwon membuat Siwon bergetar. Siwon dengan otomatis memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apakah hanya aku yang ingin membuktikan cintanya?"

Siwon menarik diri dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam, "Kau pasti bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan selanjutnya, Siwon membawa tubuh keduanya menuju kamar mereka tanpa melepas ciuman keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika punggungnya menyentuh ranjang mereka. Tersenyum malu ketika Siwon menatapnya begitu dalam. Menggapai sisi wajah Siwon dan mengusapnya lembut. Siwon tersenyum tulus mengurangi kegugupan keduanya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku yakin, Hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Siwon mengubah senyumnya menjadi sebuah seringai tipis, "Bukankah kau bisa merasakannya?"

Kyuhyun merona hebat dan segera sadar akan posisinya. Lututnya sedikit terangkat diantara kedua kaki Siwon tepat dibawah kejantanan Siwon yang sudah menegang. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ba-bagaimana jika aku mengecewakanmu, Hyung?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lirih ditelinga Siwon.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku, Sayang. Seks hanya bonus untukku. Selama kita melakukan ini dengan cinta, apapun akan menjadi sempurna untukku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. Mencoba mengurangi dentuman jantungnya yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Baiklah… Mari kita lakukan ini dengan benar, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian mengusap kepala Kyuhyun gemas. "Tentu saja."

Keduanya melepas atasan mereka dalam diam. Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya ke arah Siwon yang hendak melepas celana tidurnya

"Hyung…"

Siwon menghentikan tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Ya, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu, "Biarkan aku yang membukanya…"

Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Hanya jika aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian menyilahkan Siwon menurunkan celana santainya. Menatap tepat dimata Kyuhyun ketika Siwon melakukannya. Kyuhyun tersipu malu. Siwon memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggulnya ketika Siwon menarik celanaya. Jantung Kyuhyun berdentum begitu keras ketika Siwon menatap tubuhnya.

Siwon menggapai wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk malu dan mengangkat dagunya. Tersenyum lembut ketika menemukan kegelisahan disana.

"Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungmu saat ini. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa-apa Hyung menyukai _nya_?"

Siwon sedikit tidak mengerti, " _Nya_?"

Kyuhyun sudah akan menunduk ketika tangan Siwon diwajahnya menghentikan aksinya. Kyuhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya, "Tu-tubuhku. Apa-apakah Hyung menyukainya?"

Siwon harus menahan hasratnya sekuat tenaga ketika Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya singkat dan memejamkan matanya mengontrol hasratnya. Kemudian membuka matanya dan memindahkan tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun menuju tangan Kyuhyun. Menuntun tangan Kyuhyun untuk merasakan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna dibalik celana tidurnya, membuat pupil Kyuhyun membesar.

"Apakah ini menjawab pertanyaanmu? _You really have no idea what you do to me, don't you_?"

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memijat kejantanan Siwon lembut membuat Siwon menyatukan dahi keduanya dan melenguh. Mata Siwon yang terpejam seakan menikmati sentuhannya dan nafas Siwon yang memendek membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila. Kyuhyun membuka celana tidur Siwon dan membuangnya.

" _Kiss me, Won.._ "

Siwon membuka matanya sejenak kemudian memosisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Merendahkan tubuhnya dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang basah dan penuh cinta. Siwon mendesah tertahan ketika Kyuhyun sekali lagi memijat kejantanannya.

Tangan Siwon yang semula berada disamping wajah Kyuhyun untuk menahan berat tubuhnya beralih menuju kejantanan Kyuhyun yang telah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairannya. Tangan yang lain meremas rambut Kyuhyun kemudian menjambaknya pelan membuat Kyuhyun menengadah.

Siwon menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang leher Kyuhyun. Menjilat daerah itu dan menelusurinya dengan lidahnya. Melumat pelan kulit leher Kyuhyun disepanjang aksinya.

"Bisakah aku meninggalkan _kissmark_ disini?" Siwon bertanya diantara kulumannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kuat ketika Siwon menghisap satu bagian dilehernya dengan kuat.

"Ha-hanya jika aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama padamu, Won…"

Siwon menyeringai, " _Then we have a deal now._ "

Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya yang semula bermain dengan kejantanan Siwon ke belakang leher Siwon. Memeluk leher kekasihnya sekaligus mendorong kepala Siwon untuk melakukan aksinya lagi dan lagi.

Siwon menjilat daerah leher Kyuhyun kemudian menggigitnya kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas yang tidak akan hilang beberapa hari kedepan. Mengulum daerah itu dan mengulang aksinya di beberapa daerah leher Kyuhyun.

Siwon meneruskan aksinya, menurunkan ciumannya hingga ke dada Kyuhyun yang membusung. Menyeringai tipis ktika tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat saat nafas hangatnya menyapu puting kiri Kyuhyun yang merekah. Mencium bagian tubuh itu membuat Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dan mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Siwon semakin menggila. Siwon mengulum puting Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Si-Siwonhhh… Ngghh… Anhh…"

Kedua tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam. Membuka kedua kaki Kyuhyun lebih lebar dan mengusap paha dalam Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu ketika aku melakukan ini padamu, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dan kembali mendesah ketika mulut Siwon kembali memanjakan tubuh bagian atasnya. Mengulangi perbuatannya pada puting kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergetar hebat ketika Siwon menggigitnya kemudian menjilatnya sensual.

"Ngghh… aahhh… Siwonnh… pleasehhh…"

Siwon menyeringai.

Siwon kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang telah bengkak dengan cukup ganas. Kyuhyun meremas tengkuk belakang Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Saliva keduanya menetes dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun menuju dagunya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terbuai dengan aksi Siwon.

Siwon melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggerakkan tangannya dibawah sana. Mengarahkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Kemudian mengarahkan salah satu tangannya menyentuh lubang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah hebat dalam ciuman mereka.

Siwon mengakhiri ciuman keduanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang terengah dibawahnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti bermain dilubang Kyuhyun.

"Kau menginginkanku disini?"

Kyuhyun berusaha menemukan kata-katanya namun gagal. Mengangguk sebagai gantinya.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku pelumasnya. Atau kau ingin aku memberimu _blowjob_ sebelum kita memulai semuanya?"

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Hatinya meleleh ketika menemukan ketulusan dan cinta yang terpantul pada iris gelap Siwon yang mencerminkan bayangannya. Kyuhyun menarik leher Siwon dan mempertemukan dahi keduanya. Dia menemukan kekuatannya.

"Aku ingin merasakanmu, Siwon. Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin memilikimu dan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Bukankah aku sangat egois saat ini?"

Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, "Kalau begitu aku juga egois karena menginginkan hal yang sama padamu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kemudian tersenyum tulus, kali ini setetes air mata akhirnya jatuh dari mata kirinya. Dia benar-benar bahagia.

Menyentuh wajah Siwon lembut dan berkata, "Miliki aku dan biarkan aku memilikimu, Won. Aku siap."

Siwon menbalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dan ciuman penuh cinta. Menerima botol pelumas dari tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Siwon melumuri jari-jarinya dengan pelumas kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ketika jari-jari Siwon sudah berada disekitar lubangnya. Membasahi lubngnya dengan sedikit pelumas. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman ketika ia memasukkan satu jarinya dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melenguh lembut dalam ciuman mereka. Tidak begitu menyakitkan. Hanya sedikit ganjil rasanya. Jadi Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk ketika jari kedua Siwon berusaha menerobos lubangnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan lubangnya merenggang dengan tidak nyaman. Siwon mengakhiri ciuman mereka ketika nafas Kyuhyun memendek.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang semula terpejam dan menatap Siwon. Menghela nafasnya dan berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya. Siwon memijat kejantanan Kyuhyun lembut untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Beberapa saat hingga Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya ditangan Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Won. Lanjutkan."

Siwon mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat. Mencoba memasukkan jari ketiganya ketika dua jari sebelumnya membuat gerakan melebar untuk memberinya ruang. Kali ini Siwon tidak menciumnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ketiga jari Siwon memenuhi lubangnya. Meremas pundak Siwon untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"Kau harus rileks, Sayang. Biarkan aku bergerak agar aku bisa menemukan titik terdalammu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membuang nafasnya pelan. Mencoba kembali merilekskan tubuhnya diantara rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia ingin segera merasakan kenikmatan dari aktivitas mereka. Siwon membisikkan kata-kata lembut dan indah yang membantu Kyuhyun untuk sedikit lebih tenang.

Beberapa saat hingga Siwon bisa merasakan lubang Kyuhyun terbisaa dengan jari-jarinya, ia mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Berusaha menemukan prostat Kyuhyun dan membuat gerakan yang mampu membuat desahan kembali terlantun pada bibir indah Kyuhyun.

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan tangan yang menganggur memanjakan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan begitu lihai. Seakan sudah menghafal titik-titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun. Jari Siwon dalam lubang Kyuhyun melakukan kerjanya dengan baik. Terbukti dari teriakan tertahan Kyuhyun ketika jari tengah Siwon menyentuh prostat Kyuhyun dengan sempurna.

"NGGHHH…"

Siwon menyeringai diantara ciumannya dan kembali menyerang titik itu.

"Kau menyukainya, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun terengah paska ciuman basah mereka dengan mata setengah terpejam. Mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Siwon menumbuk titik itu lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Si-Siwonhh… aku menginginkanmu sekarang… Ngghh… Aku mohon…"

Siwon membuang nafasnya singkat kemudian mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang kembali berkeringat, "Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Siwon kembali membuang nafasnya. Kali ini kebih panjang. Meredam debaran jantungnya yang juga menggila saat ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Mengabaikan desahan lemah Kyuhyun dibawahnya.

"Kau ingin aku memakai kondom atau… atau…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah ketika Siwon tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Menatap Siwon diatasnya dan mengusap wajah Siwon lembut.

"Bagaimana kau ingin melakukannya, Siwon? Apa kau ingin mengeluarkannya didalam lubangku?"

Kini giliran Siwon yang memerah, "Apa… apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus kemudian menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang lakukan dan buat aku meneriakkan namamu ketika kau mengeluarkan cairanmu dalam lubangku, Love."

"FUCK!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lemah ketika merasakan tubuh kekasihnya bergetar. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Siwon mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya dibawah pinggul Kyuhyun. Memosisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang melebar sambal melumuri kejantanannya dengan pelumas.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan tersenyum tulus, "Kau siap?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Aku selalu siap."

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun singkat, "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Siwon kemudian membawa Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman panjang ketika Siwon memosisikan kejantanannya didepan lubang Kyuhyun dan mulai mendorongnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan debaran jantung keduanya dari jarak sedekat ini. Kyuhyun meremas pundak Siwon sedikit lebih kuat ketika kejantanan Siwon mulai merenggangkan lubangnya. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Siwon menggunakan tangannya yang menganggur untuk memainkan puting Kyuhyun dan kejantanannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar dan erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dalam ciuman mereka ketika Siwon mulai memenuhi lubang Kyuhyun.

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika kejantanan Siwon sudah berada dilubang Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Siwon memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan lubang Kyuhyun menjepitnya dengan begitu ketat. Menahan gairahnya untuk klimaks saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus ketika pandangannya menemukan Siwon diatasnya dengan wajah memerah menahan kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Mengusap dahi Siwon yang berkeringat sambal mencoba merilekskan lubangnya. Menyesuaikan ukuran Siwon yang untuk pertama kalinya berada dilubangnya dan menikmati setiap bagian dari Siwon yang Siwon berikan untuknya. Siwon membuka matanya ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lembut, "Aku akan terbisaa. Bagaimana rasanya, Hyung? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Siwon tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun bersumpah dia bisa mendengar malaikat bernyanyi melalui tawa Siwon. "Menyenangkan? You feel amazing to me, Babe…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Kau bisa bergerak sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja."

Siwon mengangguk kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya. Menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan disebelah wajah Kyuhyun. Tangan lain berusaha melingkarkan kaki Kyuhyun dipinggangnya yang Kyuhyun turuti dengan senang hati.

Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk pertama kali. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga tersisa kepala kejantanannya kemudian memajukan pinggulnya untuk menanamkan kejantanannya kembali. Keduanya mendesah menikmati gerakan itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Siwon mengulangi gerakannya. Membawa leher Siwon mendekat kemudian menjilat lelehan keringat pada leher kekasihnya.

Siwon mencengkeram pinggul Kyuhyun hingga memerah ketika Kyuhyun memberikan _kissmark_ pada lehernya. Memfokuskan dirinya untuk menemukan prostat Kyuhyun pada—

"FUCK! SIWON! THERE!"

 _Bingo._

Siwon menyeringai ketika Kyuhyun meneriakkan namanya, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mengumpat hanya karena aku memanjakanmu disini, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan meneriakkan desahannya yang semakin kuat ketika Siwon menumbuk titik yang sama dengan tempo lebih cepat.

"Kau membuatku gila, Hyung! C'mon, Love! I know you can be faster than that! I know you want!"

Siwon melebarkan seringainya, "Damn right!

Siwon mempercepat tempo sodokannya pada lubang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melelehkan saliva diujung bibirnya. Melihat hal itu Siwon semakin merasakan gairah menggulungnya. Merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilat lelehan saliva itu untuk kemudian membaginya dengan Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh gairah.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon sedikit lebih kuat ketika tangan Siwon kembali bermain dengan kejantanan dan putingnya. Menarik diri dari ciuman mereka ketika menemukan dirinya akan segera tiba.

"Faster, Love… Pleaseeehhh… Ngghh… Ahhh…"

"Wanna cum?" Siwon bertanya disela-sela kulumannya yang berpindah pada puting Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mendesah.

Siwon semakin mempercepat sodokannya pada prostat Kyuhyun sekaligus pada kejantanan Kyuhyun. Menjilat puting Kyuhyun secara sensual untuk memanjakan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Cum for me, Babe!"

"Nggh… Annhhh…"

Siwon memindahkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan mengulumnya. Menggigit daerah belakang telinga Kyuhyun yang merupakan titik sensitive Kyuhyun yang lain kemudian berbisik rendah.

"You look so damn hot right now, Babe! I wanna you cum in my hand and I wanna taste you. Cum for me so I can feel how much you enjoy this! Cum for me and scream my name, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun bergetar hebat mendengar suara Siwon dan selanjutnya ia hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Siwon saat klimaks menderanya.

"SIWON!"

Siwon mengumpat tertahan ketika lubang Kyuhyun menjepitnya dengan begitu kuat. Memijat testis Kyuhyun untuk memberikan kenikmatan paska klimaksnya sambal mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Dengan Kyuhyun dibawahnya yang tampak begitu menggoda, dengan sperma Kyuhyun ditangannya, dan lubang Kyuhyun yang menjepitnya kuat, Siwon yakin ia tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan pandangannya mengabur dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi matanya. Siwon tampak begitu indah diatasnya dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengerang ketika Siwon membawa tangannya untuk menjilat sperma Kyuhyun ditangannya. Siwon menyeringai tipis.

Kyuhyun membawa keduanya untuk cebuah ciuman lain malam itu dan merasakan dirinya pada mulut Siwon. Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon dan mengetatkan lubangnya membuat Siwon menggeram rendah. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membisikkan kata-katanya sambal mendorong tubuh Siwon semakin mendekat dengan kakinya dipinggul Siwon.

"Now it is your turn, Love… Cum deep inside me! Fill me with your love! Let me feel you! All of you! Set your fire deep inside me. C'mon! I know you want to fill my hole with your big cock and seed! Cum for me, Love!"

"FUCK! KYU!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lemah ketika beberapa sodokan Siwon menjadi semakin brutal dan kemudian namanya terdengar begitu seksi dibibir Siwon saat klimaks menghampirinya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Keduanya mendesah hebat ketika merasakan sperma Siwon memenuhi lubang Kyuhyun. Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka yang masih terengah sementara Siwon menenangkan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar hebat dengan sperma yang masih keluar dari kejantanannya.

"You cum a lot, Hyung…"

Siwon terkekeh kecil kemudian memberi Kyuhyun sebuah ciuman malas dan membagi saliva mereka. Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya dari pinggang Siwon yang dibantu Siwon. Siwon mendiamkan kejantanannya sejenak setelah spermanya benar-benar berhenti keluar. Keduanya bisa merasakan sperma Siwon mulai keluar dari lubang Kyuhyun yang tidak mampu menampung seluruhnya. Siwon mempertemukan dahi keduanya dan perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Keduanya mendesah lemah.

"That was amazing, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun merona dan menemukan Siwon tengah menatapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan mengusap wajah Siwon. "Benarkah?"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun singkat kemudian berguling untuk merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk dan mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang bengkak, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menikmatinya? Apakah aku cukup baik untukmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan Siwon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya. Merasakan Kyuhyun mencium lehernya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Tentu saja. Kau benar-benar sempurna, Hyung…"

Siwon terkekeh kecil dan kembali mencium dahi Kyuhyun. Kali ini lebih lama. "Sekarang kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bukan? Dan memilikimu di ranjang, bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu kau ragukan. Aku menginginkan dirimu dan segala yang ada padamu, Kyu."

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang terkekeh, "Kau terdengar seperti sedang melamarku, Hyung."

"Kau ingin aku melamarmu?"

Pertanyaan Siwon benar-benar mengejutkannya. Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan nada yang mampu membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan gila. Perlahan dia menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya.

"Kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Siwon tersenyum tulus menemukan kegelisahan Kyuhyun. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang. "Tentu saja, dan ya, aku akan melamarmu untuk itu suatu hari nanti. Tapi tidak jika itu bukan hal yang kau inginkan untuk kita."

Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya kembali menangis malam itu. Memeluk tubuh Siwon erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Siwon. Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut sambal menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menikah denganmu, Hyung."

Jantung Siwon seakan ingin meledak mendengar persetujuan Kyuhyun tentang pernikahan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan melamarmu suatu hari nanti. Dengan persiapan yang lebih baik dan sebuah kejutan untukmu. Cincin yang indah dan sebuah makan malam ditempat yang romantis. Terdengar indah untukmu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil diantara isakannya dan memukul dada Siwon lembut, "Bahkan jika kau melamarku saat ini hanya dengan cincin karet ditanganmu aku pasti akan menerimanya. Kau lebih dari indah untukku, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa setelahnya kemudian mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik, Kyuhyun. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan keluargaku dan bersiaplah mengatakan 'ya' ketika aku melamarmu, okay?"

"Kita. Kita yang akan membicarakan ini dengan keluargamu. Aku ingin meminta restu mereka secara langsung."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika Jiwon akan mengganggumu sepanjang hari. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu kapan dia harus diam."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan sudah akan membalas ucapan Siwon ketika tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Hyung… Aku tidak bisa begerak…"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendapati keluhan Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan. Pada akhirnya dirinya yang bangkit dan mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka satu. Tanpa melihat nama peneleponnya, Siwon menyerahkan ponsel itu pada kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menerima ponselnya dari tangan Siwon yang masih tersenyum nakal padanya. Memutar bola matanya malas dan mendengar Siwon tertawa.

Kyuhyun membaca nama penelepon dilayar ponselnya dan seketika membeku.

 _Minhyun._

Siwon mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang meneleponmu tengah malam seperti ini, Kyu? Ah aku tahu… Pasti adikku yang nakal itu. Aku ingat ketika dia meneleponmu ketika kita sedang ber—"

"Minhyun."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun seketika. "Siapa?"

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Siwon dan detik itu juga Siwon membuang nafasnya. Menatap ke arah lain kemudian mengambil pakaiannya.

"Angkat teleponnya."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak mengerti. Ponsel ditangannya masih berdering. Kyuhyun semakin bingung ketika Siwon memakai pakaiannya.

"Mau keman—"

"Angkat teleponnya. Aku akan mencuci wajahku sebentar."

Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Siwon melangkah lebih jauh. Beranjak dari posisinya tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin kejadian pagi ini terulang lagi.

"Hyung, aku tid—AKH!"

Siwon segera membalik tubuhnya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terluka. Segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk dipinggir ranjang sambal memegang punggung bawahnya. Siwon berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menagkup wajah Kyuhyun ditangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Kyuhyun berair saat menemukan Siwon menatapnya penuh rasa cemas.

"Aku tidak akan mengangkatnya. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Hyung."

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut. Mengutuk dirinya sekali lagi atas keegoisannya.

"Baillah, biarkan aku yang mengangkatnya. Aku akan memberitahunya jika kau telah tertidur. Aku akan mengambil handuk dan salep untukmu, okay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum singkat kemudian menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali berbaring sementara dirinya pergi untuk mengambil handuk dan salep. Siwon menggenggam erat ponsel Kyuhyun ditangannya sebelum menggeser layarnya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

Siwon mengambil nafas panjangnya. Ini tidak akan berakhir menyenangkan.

"Halo…"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Happy Birthday, Cho Kyuhyun (:

May God bless you and bring the joy and happiness to your life, My Love…


	11. Onze

"Halo…"

" _Halo… Hyung…"_

Siwon memijat keningnya sebelum menjawab panggilan Minhyun untuk Kyuhyun itu.

"Minhyun-ssi… Ini Siwon."

Beberapa saat hingga Minhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, " _Ah… Siwon-ssi. Apa kabar?"_

Siwon ingin melempar ponsel itu ketika nada bicara Minhyun terdengar begitu polos ditelinganya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini. Oh dan apakah Kyuhyun Hyung sudah tidur?"

Siwon bersumpah dia bisa _mendengar_ seringai Minhyun diseberang telepon. Berdehem kecil sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmm. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya beberapa saat lalu dan saat ini dia sedang beristirahat. Ada apa, Minhyun-ssi? Apakah ada hal penting yang harus kau bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun hingga kau menghubunginya selarut ini?"

' _Nice move, Siwon. Nice move.'_

Siwon mengumpat dalam hati ketika menemukan suaranya tidak lagi menggunakan nada yang sama ketika menanyakan maksudnya. Ia bisa mendengar Minhyun terkekeh kecil diseberang telepon.

" _Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatur jadwal latihan kami minggu depan karena ada beberapa hal yang juga harus aku kerjakan. Lagipula dia tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mengirim pesan, jadi kami berdua sepakat untuk berbicara langsung melalui telepon. Dia tidak keberatan."_

Siwon tidak menyadari kepalan tangannya diatas wastafel. Membuang nafasnya singkat kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Dia sudah berniat untuk memaki dan meneriaki pemuda itu jika saja dia tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun dan reputasinya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan ternama di Korea.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak keberatan, Minhyun-ssi. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengganggunya selarut ini. Kau salah menangkap maksud Kyuhyun. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Minhyun kembali terkekeh kecil, _"Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan menghubunginya lebih awal. Kau tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, Siwon-ssi."_

Siwon memejamkan matanya menahan amarahnya, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Kali ini Siwon bisa mendengar Minhyun menghela nafasnya, _"Entahlah. Oh dan aku dengar kau akan pergi ke Cina lusa. Apa itu berarti Kyuhyun Hyung bebas darimu?"_

Okay. Pemuda ini keterlaluan.

"MINHYUN-SSI"

Siwon menaikkan suaranya menjadi lebih tegas.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Dan perlu aku tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Kyuhyun dan aku memiliki hubungan. Jika yang kau inginkan melebihi batas kewajaran dari seorang murid yang meminta kelas tambahan dari gurunya, maka aku tidak akan segan menghentikan Kyuhyun untuk memberimu kelas tambahan. Aku sedang tidak bermain-main disini. Kita berdua tahu tipe orang seperti apa Kyuhyun. Jadi jika aku tahu kau memperdaya Kyuhyun dalam bentuk apapun, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membuatmu merasakan balasannya. Kau mengerti?"

" _Lalu kenapa tidak kau biarkan Kyuhyun yang memilih diantara kita?"_

Siwon kehilangan kata-katanya. Sebelum ia bisa menjawab, Minhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Mungkin saja saat ini dia mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta padaku. Mungkin saat ini hanya kau yang dia lihat. Mungkin sebenarnya dirimulah yang memperdaya Kyuhyun dengan segala kepolosannya. Dan jika kau merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tidak perlu takut atau terintimidasi dengan kehadiranku, bukan? Jadi… siapa sebenarnya disini yang penjahat dan sekaligus pengecut? Kau… atau aku… Choi Siwon-ssi?"_

Pemuda ini benar-benar akan menyesali ucapannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang maumu, kau bisa menggunakan semua caramu untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Kita lihat siapa yang akan dipilihnya. Tapi jika kau berani menyakiti atau menyentuh Kyuhyun dalam bentuk apapun, akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal pernah berhadapan denganku, Minhyun-ssi. Yang perlu kau ingat adalah Kyuhyun adalah milikku dan aku berhak untuk melindunginya. Dan mari kita membuat kesepakatan, siapapun yang tidak dipilih Kyuhyun akan pergi dari hidup Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. Kau setuju?"

" _Tentu saja aku setuju."_

Siwon menggertakkan rahang bawahnya kuat.

"Baiklah. Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, selamat malam, Minhyun-ssi."

Minhyun kembali terkekeh, _"Selamat malam, Siwon-ssi. Semoga kau bermimpi indah malam ini."_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Siwon menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin kemudian mencuci wajahnya kasar. Mengantongi ponsel Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil handuk dan salep. Membasahi sebagian handuk dengan air hangat kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Siwon bisa melihat Kyuhyun dalam posisi duduk dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang untuk meredam emosinya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Kyuhyun yang penuh kecemasan, kegelisahan, dan ketakutan. Mengingatkan Siwon dengan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun ketika pertama kali ia menemukannya. Siwon mencium kepala Kyuhyun lembut dan Kyuhyun otomatis melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Siwon yang telah duduk ditepi ranjang mereka.

"Kenapa berteriak, Hyung? Kau menakutiku…"

Mata Siwon berkaca. Sekilas bayangan dirinya tanpa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, menenangkan dirinya seperti ini terlintas dipikirannya. Ia benar-benar akan bersedih jika Kyuhyun pergi darinya. Sangat sedih.

Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian membuangnya saat setetes air mata akhirnya turun. Kembali mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut kemudian melepaskan pelukannya sebelum ia menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sayang. Sekarang berbaliklah, aku akan membersihkanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya. Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca ketika menemukan mata Siwon basah akibat air matanya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Siwon dan mulai menangis.

"Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa kenapa Hyung menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Maafkan aku…"

Siwon tidak bisa membendung air matanya ketika Kyuhyun sekali lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan laki-laki ini. Mencium dahi Kyuhyun lama sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun menggenggam ujung piyama Siwon dan mengisakkan tangisnya.

"Tidak, Sayang. Kau tidak melakukan apapun. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau jauh lebih baik dari itu. Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon setelah tangisnya mereda. Menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya. "Untuk apa minta maaf, Hyung? Hyung juga tidak melakukan kesalahan…"

Siown mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Kali ini Siwon tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar bahagia bersamaku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun sudah akan menjawab sebelum Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kali ini pikirkan jawabanmu. Pikirkan mengenai semuanya. Apa yang telah kita lalui dan akan kita lalui jika kita tetap bersama. Aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur. Aku tidak akan marah apapun jawabanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya. Lalu, jika seandainya kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Karena jika memang kau bahagia bersamaku, dan hanya aku, maka biarkan aku memperjuangkanmu. Memperjuangkan kita dan hubungan kita. Untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu."

Kyuhyun tidak lagi menangis. Dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang Siwon perintahkan. Mencoba memutar kembali semua kenangannya bersama Siwon selama hampir satu tahun mereka bersama. Menanyakan pertanyaan Siwon pada dirinya sendiri dan membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lewati jika seandainya mereka masih bersama.

Dan setiap kali Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia bahagia bersama Siwon, maka dia akan selalu teringat akan tawa Siwon di pagi hari ketika Kyuhyun membuatkan kopi kesukaannya, bagaimana Siwon akan mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca laporan kantor hingga larut malam, bagaiman Siwon akan menggodanya sebelum dia pergi menuju kelasnya, bagaimana hangatnya tangan Siwon ketika kekasihnya itu menggandeng tangannya memasuki rumah, bagaimana Siwon akan mengeluh kepadanya mengenai segala hal yang membuatnya bingung, bagaimana pujian Siwon akan permainan musiknya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh untuk waktu yang lama, Siwon, Siwon, dan Siwon.

Jadi Kyuhyun telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia bersamamu. Aku tidak akan bisa lebih bahagia dari ini, Hyung. Hanya dirimu yang ada dipikiranku. Aku tidak peduli jika ada ribuan orang yang lebih baik darimu karena hanya dirimu yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Bukan orang lain. Dan aku ingin kau memahami bahwa jika bukan dirimu untukku, aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk mencintai orang lain. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengubahku selama ini. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa membuatku menjadi lebih baik selain dirimu. Dan jika ini mengenai hubungan kita, aku yakin bahwa aku memang menginginkanmu. Hanya dirimu. Jadi biarkan aku berjuang bersamamu untuk hubungan ini. Untuk kita. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Tidak sekarang. Tidak selamanya."

Kali ini Siwon kembali menumpahkan air matanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya singkat. Terkekeh kecil kemudian mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat lebih lega.

"Kurasa kita berdua terlalu keras kepala dalam mencintai satu sama lain, huh?"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa setelahnya.

"Bukankah itu yang membuat kita masih bersama?"

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang memerah. Mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman penuh cinta. Setidaknya kini mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka perjuangkan.

Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Menarik diri dari ciuman mereka ketika Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan nafasnya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan telepon Minhyun?" Kyuhyun bertanya hati-hati. Takut merusak suasana yang sudah mulai mereda. Siwon masih tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lebih lega.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Minhyun. Aku hanya perlu memastikan bahwa kau adalah milikku. Dan aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu. Tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan. Tapi berjanjilah jika Minhyun melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, kau akan mengatakannya padaku. Kau berjanji?"

Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Siwon tertawa lembut karena kepolosan kekasihnya ini. Mengusap kepalanya gemas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Siwon masih tersenyum, "Kau ini… Minhyun menyukaimu. Dan orang yang jatuh cinta cenderung melakukan hal gila untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Jadi berjanjilah jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, kau akan mengatakannya padaku."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya kepada Siwon, "Benarkah? Jadi itu yang membuatmu marah selama ini? Apakah aku harus menjauhinya agar kau merasa lebih baik, Hyung?"

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Tidak. Semarah apapun aku padanya, dia masih muridmu. Aku tidak akan melarangmu memberinya kelas tambahan tapi aku ingin kau lebih menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku tidak ingin dia semakin merasa tinggi dengan perasaannya."

Kyuhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan bersikap tegas padanya. Aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya ketika dia terus memojokkanku. Sungguh merepotkan."

Siwon kembali tertawa kemudian menepuk pinggul Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutupi selimut. "Sekarang berbaliklah. Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu dan memberimu salep sebelum aku tertidur karena kau terus memanjakanku malam ini."

Kyuhyun merona kemudian membalik tubuhnya.

Selangkah sebelum Kyuhyun berbalik sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Hyung, apakah itu artinya kau cemburu pada Minhyun?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Menyeringai tipis menemukan kepolosan Kyuhyun masih ada disana.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, Tuan Muda. Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu jika seseorang mendekati orang yang dicintainya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk kemudian memutar tubuhnya sepenuhnya, "Baiklah. Dan Hyung, kau juga harus ingat bahwa itu juga berlaku untukmu. Kau juga harus menjaga jarak dengan orang lain karena aku juga akan cemburu jika orang lain mendekatimu. Aku berhak atasmu, kau mengerti. Kau milikku."

Siwon kembali tertawa malam itu. Dia benar-benar bisa gila jika kehilangan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan permainan musik Minhyun dan menitik setiap nada yang menurutnya masih bisa diperindah. Diam-diam tersenyum kecil ketika permainan Minhyun terdengar begitu sempurna baginya. Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega ketika ia memikirkan bahwa ia tidak perlu menambah kelasnya untuk Minhyun.

Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya ketika benda itu bergetar disaku celananya. Menemukan sebuah pesan singkat dari Siwon yang memberitahunya bahwa Siwon tidak bisa memenuhi janji makan siang mereka karena kekasihnya itu harus melakukan survey di luar kota secara mendadak untuk rapat yang saat ini sedang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis ketika ia membaca baris dimana Siwon terdengar begitu menyesal. Well, ini pertama kalinya Siwon membatalkan janji mereka dan jujur saja, Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia memahami posisi kekasihnya yang memegang jabatan tertinggi dalam perusahaannya. Kyuhyun segera membalas pesan Siwon, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan hal itu dan meminta Siwon untuk memberi kabar ketika ia sudah sampai.

Mengantongi kembali benda itu dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun menemukan Minhyun telah mengakhiri permainanya dan sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya ringan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kepada Minhyun dan mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja. Permainanmu terdengar sempurna, Minhyun-ah. Aku rasa kau sudah siap untuk penampilanmu. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

Minhyun terkekeh kecil, "Kau terlalu sering memujiku, Hyung. Bagaimana jika kau datang ke pesta kelulusanku?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan Minhyun. Ia teringat tentang pembicaraannya dengan Siwon semalam. Minhyun menyukainya dan Siwon cemburu akan hal itu. Kyuhyun terjebak dalam situasi yang begitu tidak menguntungkan saat ini. Kyuhyun sudah akan menolak ajakan Minhyun ketika pemuda di hadapannya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau bisa mengajak Siwon-ssi jika kau mau. Kau bisa mempertimbangkannya dan membicarakan undanganku dengan Siwon-ssi terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin semua gadis di universitasku akan berteriak histeris jika Siwon-ssi muncul dalam pesta kelulusan kami."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Benarkah?"

Minhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Tentu saja. Setiap kali nama Siwon-ssi muncul di media massa, perempuan di kelasku tampak seperti maniak gila. Harus kuakui, Siwon-ssi memang begitu menginspirasi. Tampan, kaya, berpendidikan, sopan, multi talenta, dan blablabla… Memangnya perempuan mana yang tidak mau berada diposisimu, Hyung?"

Kalimat terakhir terdengar aneh ditelinga Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat Stella dan Siwon. Bagaimana seharusnya mereka berdua dijodohkan dan menikah. Memiliki keluarga bahagia dengan seorang anak. Sekarang Kyuhyun tahu kenapa ada sedikit rasa perih dihatinya. Ia tidak memiliki apa yang dimiliki Stella. Ia tidak bisa memberi Siwon sebuah keturunan.

"..hyung? Kyuhyun Hyung?"

Kyuhyun tersadar akan lamunannya dan kembali menatap Minhyun. Sedikit tidak bertenaga.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak lebih pucat saat ini, Hyung…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Ya. Ya… Aku baik-baik saja, Minhyun-ah. Aku… aku akan mencoba membicarakan ini dengan Siwon terlebih dahulu."

Minhyun terkekeh kecil, "Tentu saja. Pesta kelulusanku akan digelar Sabtu minggu depan. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika setuju dan aku akan memberikanmu undangannya, Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. Menatap Minhyun menerawang ketika dalam benaknya ia memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang ragu untuk ia tanyakan.

"Minhyun-ah… Apakah menurutmu… Siwon… Siwon akan jauh lebih bahagia jika ia bersama wanita daripada denganku?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini tampaknya membuat Minhyun terkejut. Pemuda itu mengamati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti menahan kesedihannya. Minhyun tidak menyukai ekspresi itu, jadi Minhyun berusaha mengangkat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih ringan dengan candaannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Siwon-ssi dengan wanita lain sebelumnya. Karena percayalah, Hyung… Aku tidak bisa menahan kengerianku membayangkan Siwon-ssi mencium salah satu teman wanitaku. Dan selain itu, kau cukup seksi untuk ukuran laki-laki jadi mungkin Siwon-ssi tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika melihat seringai nakal Minhyun yang ditujukan padanya yang terlihat begitu dibuat-buat.

"Kau ini…"

Minhyun ikut tertawa kecil, "Hei aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hyung… Apa… apa itu yang membuatmu tampak sedih, Hyung? Membayangkan Siwon-ssi dengan seorang wanita…"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatap Minhyun dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat ketulusan dimata Minhyun disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Sejujurnya, iya. Bukankah akan lebih baik seperti itu? Laki-laki dan perempuan bersama?"

Kini giliran Minhyun yang membuang nafasnya. Mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin saja. Tapi bukan berarti harus seperti itu."

Kyuhyun sudah akan kembali bersuara ketika Minhyun memotongnya, "Jadi… Kapan kita akan kembali berlatih, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun segera membuyarkan pikirannya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Oh… ya… itu… Aku rasa kau sudah mahir memainkan biolamu dan permainanmu terdengar sempurna. Jadi aku rasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita?"

Minhyun kembali dikejutkan oleh ucapan Kyuhyun, "Maksudmu tidak ada lagi kelas tambahan untukku?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Kau terdengar seperti tidak akan bertemu denganku selamanya. Kita masih memiliki kelas utama dengan murid lain. Hanya saja menurutku kelas tambahan untukmu telah usai. Aku harus segera pulang untuk memasak, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun berkemas, "Bukankah Siwon-ssi akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang di luar?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil memasukkan biolanya, "Ia membatalkan janji makan siang kami karena ia harus pergi ke luar kota secara mendadak. Kau tentu tahu kesibukannya."

Sebuah ide muncul dipikiran Minhyun seketika.

Minhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Mencegah tangan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu apartemennya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar menyadari kedekatan posisi mereka dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Minhyun.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Minhyun-ah?"

Minhyun terdiam cukup lama mengamati bagaimana bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan memindahkan kedua tangannya untuk memenjara tubuh Kyuhyun diantara pintu dan tubuhnya. Minhyun menatap tepat ke mata Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya waspada. Ia bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Kyuhyun sedekat ini.

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki mata yang indah, Hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

*A/N: Terlalu lama update, I know. And for that, im so deeply sorry, guys ((':


	12. Douze

Sebelumnya…

" _Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Minhyun-ah?"_

 _Minhyun terdiam cukup lama mengamati bagaimana bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan memindahkan kedua tangannya untuk memenjara tubuh Kyuhyun diantara pintu dan tubuhnya. Minhyun menatap tepat ke mata Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya waspada. Ia bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Kyuhyun sedekat ini._

" _Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki mata yang indah, Hyung?"_

.

.

.

Chapter 12

" _Aku hanya perlu memastikan bahwa kau adalah milikku. Dan aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu."_

Ucapan Siwon semalam kembali menggema dipikirannya. Kyuhyun menemukan sedikit keberaniannya. Bukan berarti dia tidak bergetar ketika Minhyun menginvasi _personal space_ -nya. Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya didepan dada Minhyun mempertahankan jarak mereka kemudian mendorong tubuh Minhyun cukup kuat.

"Minhyun-ah… Dengarkan aku…" Kyuhyun memulai penjelasannya. Menghela nafas dalam dan menstabilkan pikirannya.

Minhyun terlihat memahami keseriusan diwajah gurunya dan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun tanpa menambah jarak diantara mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun dengan keseriusannya.

"Minhyun-ah… Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Kita berdua tahu bahwa aku memiliki hubungan serius dengan Siwon."

Minhyun berdecih pelan, "Apakah hyung yakin dengan—"

"Tidak, Minhyun. Kau tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Minhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika keberanian menguasai dirinya. Ia tahu apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku dan Siwon, kami berdua sudah membicarakan masalah pernikahan. Walaupun Siwon belum melamarku, tapi kami berdua sudah setuju untuk menikah. Kami berencana akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan keluarga Siwon. Dan ini, apapun yang ada diantara kita, tidaklah lebih dari hubungan guru dan murid atau kakak-beradik. Aku harap kau mengerti itu, Minhyun-ah. Aku harap… kau bisa mneghargai hubunganku dengan Siwon."

Keduanya hening setelah penjelasan Kyuhyun berakhir. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar Minhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, Hyung…"

Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun hati-hati, "Baiklah?"

Minhyun tertawa kecil membuang pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika menemukan pantulan mata Minhyun yang berkaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Minhyun-ah?"

Minhyun tertawa lebih keras kali ini. Setetes air matanya lolos dan Kyuhyun tidak melewatkannya. Minhyun menghapus air matanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. Terdapat senyum sarkastik dibibirnya.

"Orang yang aku sukai menolakku dan akan menikah dengan orang lain, apakah menurut Hyung aku akan baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

"Minhyun-ah, maaf—"

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Jangan jelaskan lagi posisimu ataupun keadaanmu. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka. Tapi percayalah ketika aku mengatakan aku mengerti. Dan berhentilah meminta maaf karena tidak ada bagian dalam kisah ini dimana kau bersalah."

Minhyun kali ini tersenyum tulus, "Kau tahu, Hyung… Dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini, semua orang akan jatuh cinta padamu. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Siwon jatuh cinta padamu. Kau benar-benar harus berhenti menjadi seorang yang sempurna dan bersikap lembut kepada orang lain jika kau tidak menginginkan orang lain sepertiku masuk dalam hubunganmu dan Siwon."

Kyuhyun yang awalnya tidak mengerti ucapan Minhyun akhirnya mendapatkan maksud pemuda itu. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tipis. Betapa salahnya Minhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan tertawa jika ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Minhyun. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minhyun-ah… Jika kau ingin tahu segalanya tentangku, itu adalah Siwon."

Kyuhyun memandang biola miliknya di atas meja di belakang tubuh Minhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Kau salah jika kau mengira aku sempurna. Siwon… tanpanya aku adalah seorang pecundang yatim piatu yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya ketika pemilik rumah menagih uang sewa kepadanya. Dia yang menjadikanku seperti ini. Aku masih ingat ketika Siwon menyelamatkanku dari dua orang yang memukuliku saat itu. Ia bahkan membawaku ke rumahnya dan memaksaku untuk tinggal."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Minhyun tanpa memudarkan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa dihari itu bukan hanya hidupku yang diselamatkannya, Siwon juga menyelamatkan diriku dan memberiku masa depan yang bahkan sebelumnya aku tidak berharap bisa memilikinya. Dia menunjukkanku bahwa tidak semua orang di dunia yang kejam ini memiliki hati dan perilaku yang buruk. Dia menunjukkan hal yang tidak pernah orang lain tunjukkan pada diriku yang rusak dan begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan Siwon tidak menyadari telah memberikan hal itu kepadaku. Dia menunjukkanku apa itu kebaikan, kebahagiaan, dan cinta. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintainya begitu dalam, Minhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkannya. Merasakan matanya memanas dan ia tidak yakin bisa membendung air matanya. Berdehem kecil untuk menemukan suaranya, Kyuhyun kemudian menggapai pundak Minhyun dan menepuknya singkat.

"Jika kau menyukaiku karena sifatku, mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta pada sifat Siwon. Aku tidak akan menukarkan apa yang telah aku miliki dengan Siwon saat ini dengan apapun, Minhyun-ah. Aku akan selalu memilih Siwon, kemarin, hari ini, atau esok hari. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut menemukan Minhyun tersenyum padanya. Dia mengira akan mendapat sebuah tertawaan atau candaan konyol tentang betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintainya, huh, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban.

Minhyun menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian beranjak dari Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku rasa aku sudah mengerti posisiku saat ini. Dan lebih baik aku pulang sebelum aku bertindak bodoh dihadapanmu, Hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar tawa Minhyun. Minhyun membereskan biolanya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Undanganku masih berlaku untukmu dan Siwon Hyung. Akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman disana. Sampaikan salamku untuk Siwon."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengantar Minhyun sampai di pintu kelas.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun tertawa lebih keras sekarang, "Kau pasti bercanda, Hyung."

Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil.

Selangkah sebelum Minhyun benar-benar keluar kelas, "Hyung…"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Ya?"

Minhyun tersenyum tipis, "Dengan semua pujianmu untuk Siwon, aku harap… kau tidak memandang rendah dirimu sendiri. Karena jika aku jadi Siwon, aku tidak akan menyukai kekasihku selalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku harap kau bisa melihat dirimu dari sudut pandangku atau Siwon. Aku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa kau pantas mendapatkan semuanya. Sampai jumpa, Hyung."

Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri ada sedikit kehangatan dalam hatinya ketika mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Setidaknya bertambah lagi jumlah orang yang tidak memandang dirinya begitu menyedihkan, bukan?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Siwon masih duduk dan tampak serius menatap setiap detil laporan dilayar komputernya. Ia bisa melihat kantung mata Siwon dan bahu Siwon yang terlihat tegang. Berjalan dari posisinya diambang pintu untuk menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Siwon yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hei…" ucap Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil kemudian mengusap surai halus Siwon kemudian mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya itu. Siwon mendekap pinggul Kyuhyun untuk menariknya mendekat.

"Aku sudah selesai menyiapkan barangmu untuk besok. Apa Hyung berencana untuk menghabiskan malam disini?"

Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Kyuhyun dan menghela nafas panjang, "Entahlah… Aku hanya ingin memastikan aku sudah mempersiapkan matang-matang semuanya untuk tender besok. Walau begitu, ini begitu melelahkan."

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh sambil tetap megelus surai Siwon lembut. Hal itu membuat Siwon terlena dan merasakan kantuk semakin menderanya.

"Hyung ingin aku membantu?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Siwon menggeleng kemudian menarik kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun diatasnya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah selesai. Dan maaf membuatmu repot dengan bawaanku. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpamu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Siwon singkat, "Kau tidak bisa. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku saja yang melihatmu sudah merasa lelah. Ayo kembali ke kamar, Hyung…"

Siwon menghela nafasnya sekali lagi kemudian mematikan komputer kerjanya. Menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menuju kamar mereka. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur dan kembali ke ranjang mereka.

"Oh ya… Mengenai Minhyun… Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padanya." Kyuhyun berucap dengan hati-hati.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu?"

"Dia bisa menerimanya. Lagipula hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia berlatih dalam kelas tambahannya. Dia juga memintaku untuk mengajakmu dalam undangan wisudanya."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Iya. Tapi kita bisa memutuskannya setelah kau pulang dari Cina. Pertunjukannya masih Sabtu depan."

"Baguslah. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang pemuda itu ketika aku jauh darimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Kau ini… Aku juga sempat memberitahunya mengenai kita…"

Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti, "Tentang?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau tahu… tentang… keputusan kita untuk menikah…"

Siwon tertawa mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu. Mengacak surai Kyuhyun gemas dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

" _Well_ … Dengan begitu dia benar-benar akan menjauh darimu. Dan hei, kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya kepada semua orang. Aku juga berencana untuk memberitahu Jiwon sebelum kita pergi ke orang tuaku. Jiwon pasti akan menggila."

"Aku harap dia bisa menerimaku sebagai calon kakak iparnya. Setiap kali aku memikirkan hal ini, aku berakhir dengan pikiran aneh yang menjagaku dari tidur. Bukankah ini sangat menyebalkan?"

Siwon mendengus kecil, "Maka dari itu, ketika kau memutuskan untuk berpikir mengenai masalah ini, ajak aku berdiskusi. Kau harus ingat bahwa aku adalah calon suamimu dan itu artinya aku juga berhak memutuskan bagaimana jalan pikiranmu."

Kyuhyun mencubit kecil pinggang Siwon yang tertawa setelahnya.

"Hyung…"

Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun menatap langit-lagit kamar, "Hmm?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Siwon yang juga menghadapnya. Mengelus wajah kekasihnya itu lembut dan berhenti pada bibir Siwon. Menyapu bibir Siwon dengan ibu jarinya lembut. Siwon tersenyum.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Menatap tepat dimata sang kekasih. "Aku tahu kau terlalu lelah untuk seks jadi aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu ditempat yang lain, Hyung."

Siwon terkekeh, "Apa kau sedang dalam _mood_ untuk itu?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Kau akan pergi untuk beberapa hari besok dan aku sudah mulai merindukanmu hari ini. Rasanya aneh sekali jika kau tidak ada di rumah. Tidak akan ada yang menyentuhku dan kusentuh."

Siwon tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya hingga menutupi tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengerti arti gestur Siwon kemudian memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Siwon melumat bibirnya lembut. Lenguhan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sebuah desahan ketika tangan Siwon menyelinap dibalik piyama tidurnya. Mengusap perut rata Kyuhyun dan bermain dengan puting Kyuhyun bergantian

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika nafasnya memendek dan menatap Siwon diatasnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan menggigit telinga Kyuhyun sensual, "Aku menyentuhmu. Dan kau bisa menyentuhku."

Kyuhyun sudah akan bersuara ketika Siwon menyubit salah satu putingnya membuatnya mendesah keras. Kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin menegang dibalik celana tidurnya. Siwon mengulum telinga Kyuhyun beberapa saat sebelum berbisik, "Buka bajumu, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun merona hebat mendengar perintah Siwon. Dengan sedikit malu-malu dia membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu. Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat rona di wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon menelusuri tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun yang telah terekspos dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Siwon menjilat puting kirinya dengan begitu sensual. Menjambak rambut Siwon cukup kuat ketika Siwon menghisap putingnya kuat menimbulkan suara yang begitu erotis ditelinganya.

Tangan Siwon tidak tinggal diam. Menyelinap dibalik celana tidur Kyuhyun dan mengusap kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna. Kyuhyun mendesah semakin keras. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan rasa malunya.

Siwon memberikan isyarat untuk Kyuhyun agar mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya yang dengan senang hati Kyuhyun turuti. Menatap Kyuhyun sejenak diantara kegiatan intimnya, " _How about a blowjob_?"

Kyuhyun masih terengah ketika Siwon menanyakan hal itu. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

Siwon menyeringai tipis kemudian menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menjilat kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun dan menelusuri slitnya dengan begitu sensual. Kyuhyun harus menahan gairahnya ketika Siwon menghisap kepala kejantanannya dengan begitu kuat.

"AGH! Si-siwonnn… Pleasehhh…"

Jadi Siwon menurutinya. Siwon mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya dan memijat testis Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun mendesah keras ketika tangan Siwon yang lain bermain dengan putingnya. Siwon kemudian memindahkan tangannya yang bermain dengan putting Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya dihadapan mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Siwon dan segera menghisap ketiga jari yang Siwon sodorkan didepan bibirnya. Siwon menggeram rendah merasakan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali dirinya untuk beberapa saat.

Siwon mengubah posisinya menjadi sepenuhnya terbangun tanpa melepaskan kejantanan Kyuhyun dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya, rona diwajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah membuat Siwon menyeringai. Membuka kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan memosisikan dirinya diantara kaki Kyuhyun.

Siwon melepaskan hisapannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku berubah pikiran. Berikan aku pelumasnya. _Ride me!_ "

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat melihat pupil Siwon membesar. Kyuhyun segera memberikan pelumas dibalik bantalnya kepada Siwon. Siwon melepas seluruh pakaiannya sebelum mengubah posisi mereka hingga Kyuhyun berada diatasnya. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering ketika melihat kejantanan Siwon sudah menegang sempurna.

Siwon membuka kap penutup pelumas ditangannya ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, "Aku tidak membutuhkan persiapan, Hyung. Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin membuang tenagamu." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih dengan rona hebat diwajahnya.

" _FUCK!"_ Siwon mengumpat membayangkan Kyuhyun bermain dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau membayangkanku ketika kau melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun menemukan keberaniannya ketika mendegar Siwon begitu putus asa diantara gairahnya.

Dengan seringai tipisnya Kyuhyun berkata, "Kalau kau ingin tahu, sebenarnya ini adalah fantasi yang kau bayangkan ketika aku melakukannya, Won."

Siwon mengeraskan dagu bawahnya ketika merasakan gelombang hasrat kembali membawanya menuju puncak.

" _Ride me now, Kyu!_ "

" _With my pleasure, Love…_ "

Kyuhyun segera memosisikan lubangnya diatas kejantanan Siwon yang menegang. Siwon harus menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika lubang Kyuhyun mulai menyelimuti kejantanannya dengan begitu ketat.

" _Fuck, babe!_ Berapa jari yang kau gunakan, huh? Kenapa masih begitu sempit?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah diatasnya, "Tiga jari. Dan kita berdua tahu kau lebih besar dari itu. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

" _Fuck, yes!_ "

Keduanya menstabilkan nafasnya dan menahan sedikit lebih lama gairah mereka ketika kejantanan Siwon berada hampir sepenuhnya dilubang Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun diatasnya yang terlihat begitu indah dengan keringat didahinya. Memegang pinggul Kyuhyun dikedua sisi kemudian mencoba menanamkan seluruh kejantanannya di lubang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun berteriak.

"SIWONHHH! _It-it hurts… wait…_ "

Siwon berhenti melakukan pergerakannya ketika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya didada Siwon sambil terengah. Rasa bersalah memenuhi setiap pori pada tubuh Siwon.

"Aku menyakitimu. Biarkan aku mengubah posisiku."

Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Siwon untuk tetap berbaring. Menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan diatas dada Siwon sambil menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya.

"Tid-tidak… Bukan begitu. Aku ingin melakukannya seperti ini. Aku hanya terkejut dengan sensasinya pada lubangku."

Siwon tersenyum masam melihat usaha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa meraskaan kejantanan Siwon melemas dalam lubangnya. Ia segera membuka matanya yang awalnya tertutup.

"H-hyung… k-kau…"

Siwon tidak menghapus senyuman mirisnya ketika dia mengelus lubang Kyuhyun dengan jarinya dan menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat jari Siwon berlumuran diujungnya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam ketika Siwon menangkat tubuhnya perlahan kemudian mengubah posisi mereka. Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuhyun dan darah mulai mengalir dari lubang Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil air hangat. Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Maafkan aku… Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan setetes air mata yang lolos dari mata Siwon ketika ia meninggalkannya. Bahkan rasa sakit pada dada Kyuhyun melebihi rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mata Kyuhyun memanas. Membentuk tubuhnya dalam posisi fetal dan menangis dalam diam. Seharusnya ia tidak keras kepala. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak merasa tinggi dengan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Kyuhyun harus menanggung konsekuensinya…

Sekarang… Kyuhyun harus menanggung rasa bersalah yang begitu besar kepada Siwon.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak yakin bahwa Siwon akan kembali menatapnya dengan cara yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

*A/N: Huwaaa… maaf baru update TvT Please go easy on me yaaaa… Masih dapet feelnya kah? Aku gayakin chapter ini mampu menyentuh feel kalian, otokeeeeeee?! TvT Makasi buat May, Bella, Yuli, dan Desi yang melulu ngingetin update jadi terpacu bikin chapter barunya wqwqwq… Dan makasi buat reader yang masih setia nungguin cerita ini ampe lumutan TvT *sujud sujud* Maafkan akuuuuu membuat kalian menunggu ((': Te amo, mi amor xx


	13. Treize

Sebelumnya…

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil air hangat. Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Maafkan aku… Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Chapter 13

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, Hyung."

Suara itu terdengar begitu pelan namun terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada pinggiran tempat tidur mereka. Kyuhyun masih memunggunginya. Dan Siwon sangat tahu Kyuhyun sedang menangiskan air matanya dalam diam. Dia sungguh lelah. Ada apa dengan mereka? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Siwon memilih untuk menidurkan tubuhnya dibelakang Kyuhyun dan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. Terasa dibawahnya, tubuh Kyuhyun menegang untuk beberapa saat. Siwon menghela nafasnya dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lembut. Mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun lembut dan berulang. Mereka berdua membutuhkannya.

"Kita tidak akan pergi ke rumah sakit."

Dan sebagai jawaban Siwon mendapatkan isakan Kyuhyun lolos dari bibir indahnya.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Cina, Kyu."

Siwon bisa merasakan tangis Kyuhyun mereda seketika.

"Ap-apa?"

Siwon terkekeh kecil dan mencium kepala Kyuhyun sekali lagi, " _Look at me…"_

Kyuhyun tampak ragu untuk beberapa saat hingga Siwon membelai perut Kyuhyun yang masih telanjang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap Siwon. Memejamkan matanya ketika Siwon mecium kedua kelopak matanya dengan begitu lembut.

"Sebuah seks yang tidak berakhir dengan baik tidak akan membuatku berhenti mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Siwon mengucapkannya dengan begitu lembut seakan Kyuhyun sangat rapuh dan akan pecah jika Siwon mengucapkannya lebih dari sebuah bisikan hangat.

Siwon tersenyum tulus ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Perlahan membelai wajah Kyuhyun lembut membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi meneteskan air matanya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Menggapai tangan Siwon diwajahnya kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke dada kirinya. Siwon bisa merasakan dtak jantung Kyuhyun yang menggila seirama dengan detak jantung miliknya.

"Tapi disini masih begitu sakit."

Siwon membelai dada kiri Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, "Akan tetap terasa sakit jika kau terus mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, Kyu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mata Kyuhyun kembali berair, "Termasuk kita?"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun, "Termasuk kita."

Bibir Kyuhyun perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat senyum di bibir Siwon mengembang sempurna.

"Begitu lebih baik. Dan aku tidak bercanda mengenai Cina. Aku akan menghubungi atasanmu dan meminta cuti untukmu. Kau setuju?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, "Apa aku tidak akan mengganggu kerjamu?"

Siwon menggeleng tidak setuju, "Justru kau akan membuatku lebih bersemangat disana. Aku selalu kesepian ketika aku pergi untuk urusan kerja dan kau tidak ada disana. Dan aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan disana. Kau setuju?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah."

Siwon menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan ciuman bertubu-tubi diseluruh wajahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Dan sekarang mari kita tidur karena kita harus mengejar pesawat besok."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kali ini Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Siwon. Siwon menjadikan salah satu tangannya untuk bantal Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…"

Siwon menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun dirambutnya, "Hmm?"

Siwon pikir Kyuhyun telah tertidur karena Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawabnya. Beberapa saat ketika Siwon hampir tertidur. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mencium dada kiri Siwon lembut.

" _Let me keep you until the very last breath I take."_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bahasa Mandarin, Kyu." Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar suara Siwon yang barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia barusaja menelepon _room service_ untuk mengantar makan malam mereka.

Wajahnya merona.

"Ak-aku mempelajarinya ketika kuliah, Hyung. Aku tidak sebaik dirimu."

Kyuhyun semakin merona ketika menemukan Siwon hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit daerah pinggangnya. Menundukkan kepalanya ketika Siwon mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Kau tidak perlu merendah dihadapanku, Sayang. Aku bangga padamu. Dan mulai saat ini jangan pernah malu untuk menunjukkan kelebihanmu. Terutama dihadapanku."

"Ak-akan kucoba, Hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil membuka lemari. Mencari setelan yang akan ia gunakan saat itu. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya mengamati tubuh kekasihnya. Tubuhnya menghangat. Segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Siwon membuka lilitan handuknya untuk menggunakan celana santainya. Kyuhyun merasa seperti seorang penguntit.

"Sayang, dimana kau meletakkan kemeja abu-abu milikku? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Kemeja abu-abu? Kemeja? Okay, jadi otak Kyuhyun sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik saat ini. Perlu beberapa saat hingga Kyuhyun mampu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Di baris kedua lemari sebelah kiri, Hyung." Dan ia begitu menyesalinya ketika kalimatnya keluar dengan suara yang lebih berat. Sungguh ia ingin tenggelam di dasar Laut Merah.

Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Siwon mendekatinya dan berhenti di sampingnya. Merasakan kekasihnya duduk di atas ranjang di sampingnya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat.

Siwon tertawa kecil merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang disampingnya. Tidak melewatkan bagaimana Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan matanya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan mencium singkat kulit lehernya. Segera meletakkan tangan kanannya pada belakang punggung Kyuhyun untuk menahan tubuh kekasihnya yang melemas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

Kyuhyun bergetar hebat ketika Siwon mulai melumat kulit lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat. Memiringkan kepalanya memberi Siwon akses lebih pada kulitnya. Tangan kiri Siwon perlahan mengelus paha dalam Kyuhyun yang tertutupi celana tipisnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencegah desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun meraih kepala Siwon dan menjambak rambut Siwon ketika tangan kiri Siwon mengusap kejantannnya dengan lembut. Menolehkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Siwon dalam sebuah ciuman basah dan menuntut.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka. Tersenyum singkat sebelum memberi hisapan kuat pada lidah Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman keduanya ketika keduanya kehabisan nafas. Memandang wajah kekasihnya yang merona dibawahnya.

" _You are beautiful."_

Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah Siwon dengan jarinya dan berhenti pada lesung pipinya.

" _You should look into a mirror and said that to yourself, Love."_

Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat beberapa kali.

"Aku suka ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu."

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk singkat dan kembali mencium Kyuhyun. Menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Menghisap kuat lidah Kyuhyun sebelum memindahkan ciumannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menyuarakan kenikmatannya dan membelai punggung kekasihnya yang masih telanjang. Mendesis singkat ketika Siwon menggigit lehernya kuat yang ia yakini akan meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Siwon dan membuka kedua kakinya. Mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk mosisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, ketika mereka menanyakan kamar hotel mana yang aku minta…"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa merespon dengan sebuah desahan kuat karena Siwon dengan sengaja menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua.

Siwon menjilat leher Kyuhyun kemudian menggigit telinga Kyuhyun sensual. Membisikkan kalimatnya dengan suara yang terdengar begitu berat.

" _I said to them that I needed a room with one bed so I could make love to you till your legs gave out."_

Kyuhyun meremas pundak Siwon kuat dan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk mempertemukan kejantanan mereka sekali lagi.

Siwon memindahkan ciumannya ke dada Kyuhyun yang membusung. Menemukan puting Kyuhyun yang telah menegang dibalik kaos santai Kyuhyun dan menciumnya berulang. Ia menyeringai ketika nafas Kyuhyun semakin tercekat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau ingin aku memanjakanmu disini?"

Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengitari puting Kyuhyun. Terkekeh kecil ketika Kyuhyun kembali membusungkan dadanya.

" _Take off your clothes, Babe…"_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Membuka kaosnya perlahan. Tidak melewatkan tatapan penuh nafsu dari kekasihnya ketika ia melakukan _strip show_.

Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di atas ranjang dan menatap Siwon di atasnya. Mengusap wajah kekasihnya. Merasakan Siwon terlena akan sentuhannya dan mencium tangan bagian dalamnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita berdua tahu aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh di bagian belakangku…"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun menyuarakannya dengan begitu pelan.

"Aku bisa memberimu blowjob dan kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku. Jika kau ingin melakukannya tentu saja."

Kyuhyun merona hebat mendengar ucapan Siwon, "Ten-tentu saja aku ingin melakukannya. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa mencegah pikiran dan hormonku."

Siwon tertawa singkat sambil bermain dengan ujung celana Kyuhyun. Mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bergetar hebat.

"Bukankah itu keuntungan bagiku? Dan kau benar-benar anak yang nakal, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sengaja tidak menggunakan apapun dibalik celanamu ini, hmm…"

Kyuhyun sudah akan menjawab ucapan Siwon ketika Siwon mengeluarkan kejantannanya yang telah menegang dari balik celananya.

"HYUNGHH—"

"Ugh… _What a naughty boy you are, Kyu…"_

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Siwon mengocok pelan kejantanannya. Siwon sudah akan menghisap kejantanan Kyuhyun ketika—

 _Tok tok tok_

Dan keduanya mengutuk _room service_ yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda… Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan seks dengan kekasihku jika setiap orang berencana mengacaukan rencanaku, _goddammit_!"

Siwon segera bangkit dari posisinya sambil mengumpat sepanjang jalan menuju pintu kamar mereka. Dan untuk beberapa alasan Kyuhyun tidak begitu memikirkan seks mereka yang gagal sekali lagi. Karena setidaknya dia tahu, dia tahu bahwa hubungan keduanya tidak berubah. Dan mungkin saja, mungkin saja…

Mimpinya untuk hidup dengan Siwon tidak benar-benar sirna.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello! I'm back!

Setelah lama hiatus dan akhirnya aku kembali. Thanks for staying tune with this story. Two chapters to go. Jangan lupa cek story terbaruku yaa (:

Kyueen


End file.
